Finding New Kids
by Vegorott
Summary: The third and final story to the New Kids Trilogy. The world is now different thanks to Gwen's spell, the New Kids now live in a universe where they never went to the DWMA. Lance will try his best to get the New Kids back together with Sammy in college and the others trying to survive high school and with Gwen trying to take over the world, this will be their hardest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy was lining the books on the shelves evenly, making sure that they all rested on the very edge of the shelf. She straightened her neck back up and shifted the phone she had been holding to the other shoulder.

"You're leaving for college in two days Sammy, we need to go out and do something." JJ's voice said through the phone.

"I know, I know. My shift ends in a hour, you can pick me up then." Sammy said, picking up several more books off of her black cart.

"What do you want to do?" JJ asked.

"What can we do here after eight on a week night?" Sammy asked back, a small chuckle in her voice.

"True, we have to do things tomorrow. We can get the whole pod and have a big 'Goodbye Sammy' party." JJ suggested.

"I am only moving an hour away, or a half hour with how you speed." Sammy had finished shelving the books and went back to her cart to get the last ones.

"You're still leaving us Sammy, we're not gonna see you every day." JJ protested.

"Yeah, yeah." Sammy grabbed the phone and moved it away from her ear when she heard some boys yelling. "I'll call you right back."

"But-" Sammy closed her phone and tucked it into her pocket, carrying the books with her as she walked over to where the boys were at.

"Fuck this book and fuck this book." One of the boys in the group of three said as he tossed books off of a shelf Sammy had just finished fixing.

"May I help you?" Sammy said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck off girly, go read your books." The largest boy of the group said.

"Get out." Sammy stated.

"Who are you to tell us whether to get out or not? Maybe I like staying here?"

"I work here. Now get out." Sammy took in a deep breath through her nose, knowing that she had to stay calm.

"And I care why?" The boy grabbed one of the books and ripped out a page. Sammy's eye twitched and she walked up to the boy, dropping all of the books in her hands on his foot.

"Get out of my library right now before I call the cops!" She screamed.

"Make me." The boy grabbed Sammy by the shoulders and threw her back into her cart.

"You're going to regret that." Sammy said and launched herself at the boy, fist flying. The boy caught her hand and twisted it around Sammy's body, making her face away from him and gasp in pain when he pulled her arm up.

"What was that again?" The boy chuckled, his voice going lower.

"What's going on? Sam!" One of Sammy's coworkers had walked in after hearing her yell and quickly ran back out. "I'm calling the police!" She called. A different coworker ran into the room.

"Let go of her right now!" She demanded.

"Hi Lauran." Sammy said with a chuckle. "You and Eloise are gonna miss this when I'm gone."

"Let her go." Lauran repeated.

"I got it." Sammy suddenly jerked her body forward, holding onto her arm as she flipped the boy over her. The boy released her as he landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"How did you…"

"I have no idea." Sammy admitted. "It kind of just happened." Sammy looked down and yelped when she saw that he had changed.

"The police are on their-ah!" The first coworker screamed.

"Run!" Sammy yelled at her coworkers before jumping over the deformed boy. The boy had caught her ankle as she was jumping and Sammy slammed into the ground. The two other boys ran past them and after the other woman. "Fuck off!" Sammy kicked the stretched out face of the boy and scrambled away. As she ran by the stairs, not falling for that classic horror movie mistake, she saw that one of the boys was attacking the door that lead to the playroom and the other was blocking the exit with his body, completely calm. Sammy went past the boys and into the children's section of the library. She peeked over the little white door and didn't see her coworkers in the room, the must have either went upstairs or managed to get past the boy blocking the door. Sammy went through the door when she heard the largest boy getting close to the room. She went to the small closet and tried to open it, but found it lock. The closet was never locked. "Oh…fuck." She cursed when the deformed boy kicked open the wooden door, sending it flying across the room.

"I bet your soul is delicious!" The boy said. Sammy swallowed and pressed her back against the door, feeling something knock in it.

"Fuck." Sammy cursed again, having found her coworkers.

"Come here!" The boy dived towards Sammy and she hopped to the side, the stomach of her shirt getting ripped by his sharp hands. Sammy ran out of the room and ended up in the hard-books section of the children's room. She saw that the boy had stopped in front of the closet door and was about to grab the knob.

"Hey, ugly whore!" Sammy screamed, distracting him from the closet. "Sorry." Sammy said to one of the small blue chairs before grabbing it and smashing it across the boy's face when he had reached her. Sammy quickly grabbed another chair and ran away, running past the small shelves and eventually ending up with the taller, non-fiction shelves. Sammy screamed when the shelf next to her was knocked over and she dropped to her knees, hands over her head and ready for the impact. She felt the books fall on top of her and waited for the actual shelf to land. Sammy looked up and saw that the shelf was leaning against the wall, making a triangle shape above around her. "Thank you Lord." She sighed.

"Come here!" Sammy's heart skipped when the boy screamed and started crawling after her from the other end of the triangular tunnel.

"Fuck you and everything you stand for!" Sammy yelled and scrambled out of the tunnel, dragging the small chair with her. Sammy was about to run out of the room when she saw the door blocker boy standing in her way again. Sammy ended up having to go right back into the playroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sammy's boss' voice said from the other end of the door the second boy was scratching on.

"John! Get away from him!" Sammy shouted and threw her body against the door, twisting the knob so it would open and throw the second boy back and away from her boss.

"What's going on Samantha?" John asked.

"I have no idea!" Sammy admitted. "Just run!" Sammy pushed her boss back into the librarian's side office and closed the door, turning back around in time to throw up a leg and kick the deformed boy away from her. "How long does it take for cops to arrive!?" She snapped before jumping on top of the large boy, hoping she could hold him down for at least a little bit. Sammy looked up and saw that the second boy was about to attack her.

"Nope!" Lauran shouted before smashing the chair Sammy had dropped across the boy's head. "My library, bitch!" Lauran pumped her chest out and moved her arms back.

"I would hate to ruin your moment, but can you please help." Sammy said as she struggled to hold the deformed boy down. Both women flinched when they heard the front door of the library being kicked open and the boy at the door was tackled by several officers. "Took you fuckers long enough!" Sammy snapped.

"Alright ladies, we can handle this." One of the male officers said as he and two other officers walked over to Sammy and Lauran.

"I think I handled this quite well on my own." Sammy scoffed, but got off of the boy anyways.

"Don't even think about it." The officer pointed a gun at the boy when he tried to get up.

"I'll get Eloise out of the closet while you get John out of the office." Lauran said. "My husband is so not going to believe this." She added as she walked away. Sammy opened the office door and John casually walked out.

"Okay…I have no idea what just happened." He admitted.

"Welcome to the club." Sammy sighed.

x~x~x

Sammy was sitting outside of the library on a small swinging bench, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her face flashing red and blue from the police lights. She was about to remove the 'shock' blanket, not thinking that she needed it since she felt perfectly fine, when a young officer walked up to her with a steaming mug.

"They said that you didn't like coffee, so I made you some hot coco." The man said as he handed Sammy the mug.

"Thanks." Sammy said softly, getting a better look at the officer. She knew him, not by name though, but he was one of the cops that would walk around the high school during classes to make sure that everything was okay. She never really understood why there had to be cops in her school, maybe it was because of all of the mayhem happening in Europe, but she had just accepted it during her senior year and let the officers be.

Sammy thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud screech of a tan van taking a turn much faster than it should.

"There they are." She chuckled to herself, adjusting her hands on the mug so they wouldn't burn as much. "My parents." Sammy added when she saw the confused look on the officer's face.

"Oh my God! Samantha! Are you okay!?" Sammy watched as he mother ran out of the car and up to her, her face red with worry and anger. Sammy looked a lot like her mother, but her curls were looser and she was a little smaller than the older woman.

"I'm fine mama." Sammy muttered as her head was turned side to side by her mother.

"She's not injured ma'am." The officer added.

"What the hell happened!?" Sammy's mother demanded, her voice raising over the sound of the police sirens.

"Just come with me ma'am and I'll explain everything." The officer said calmly.

"We can't just leave Sam here." Sammy's father said.

"She's fine, I promise. Pus I think she needs a minute to fully accept what just happened." The officer turned around and started walking, gesturing for Sammy's parents to follow. Sammy let out a sigh of relief when her parent were gone, not ready to tell the whole story all over again since she's told everyone at least five time in the past ten minutes. Her sigh soon became a groan when she saw two more cars pull into the already crowded parking lot.

"Oh fuc-"

"Sammy!" JJ cut off Sammy's curse as he, Haley and Rob ran up to her.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Did you set something on fire?" Rob pointed at the firetruck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sammy asked, ignoring her friends' questions. "I thought only you were coming." Sammy said to JJ as she shrugged off the blanket and sat the mug on the ground.

"We're kidnapping you for a 'good-bye Sammy' party." JJ stated.

"Well, I can't go with you guys now. My parents-"

"We're taking your daughter!" Haley called after JJ and Rob grabbed Sammy by the wrists and dragged her to JJ's car.

"What!?"

"I'll text you!" Sammy called as JJ drove away, not waiting for her to put on her seat-belt.

"Sorry!" Rob added before he and Haley drove off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are we going!?" Sammy snapped, adjusting her seat-belt.

"Tori's." JJ answered, pressing down on the accelerator to drive past a car that was going too slow for him.

"Why are we going to Tori's? Doesn't she live like a half-hour away?" Sammy asked.

"Everyone else is already there and it's your 'good-bye' party, weren't you listening?" JJ popped his tongue.

"I was still wearing that stupid 'shock' blanket five minutes ago!? I just went through some crazy shit, man!" Sammy yelled over the honk of a car that JJ drove past.

"I want the full story, right now." JJ stated, turning down the music in the car so they wouldn't have to yell as loud.

"Dude, I've told it five times already, I don't want to do it again so soon." Sammy sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"But, bae!" JJ protested.

"Wait till we get to Tori's, I'll tell everyone then so I don't have to do it twice." Sammy said. "And it is eight o'clock, is this party lasting into tomorrow?"

"Yep." JJ said. "We're keeping you tonight and for all of tomorrow."

"Dude, I still have to finish packing." Sammy put a hand to her forehead, letting out a soft grunt.

"We'll help you when we take you back home." JJ said. Sammy sighed and turned up the radio, the two sat in silence and listened to the music for a while.

Sammy yelp when JJ stomped on the brakes and blasted his horn at a car that suddenly stopped. "Fucker better be grateful that I have amazing brakes!" JJ shouted as he drove off again. Sammy turned around and found out that she couldn't see Rob's car.

"Rob knows how to get to Tori's, right?" Sammy asked. "Because he's no longer behind us." She added, pointing a thumb back.

"He's not?" JJ quickly glanced over his shoulder. "Fuck." He cursed. "Call the boy and tell him where to go." JJ sighed as Sammy dialed her phone.

"Do y'all know how to get to Tori's?" Sammy asked when Haley picked up Rob's phone.

"Yes and we're using the G.P.S. as well, just in case." Haley said.

"Why are you guys so far back?" JJ asked, yelling so his voice could be heard.

"Maybe if you would drive the damn speed limit, I wouldn't be so far back!" Rob shouted, making Sammy hold the phone away from her ear. "You're going to get yourselves killed!"

"Love you!" Sammy said before pressing the 'hang-up' button on her phone. "Y'all are so lucky that the cops didn't need me anymore when you decided to kidnap me." Sammy flipped open her phone to expose a small keyboard and started texting.

"Are you in trouble with your parents?" JJ asked, turning the car into a small driveway behind a silver car.

"No, actually mama's happy that I went out. A weird scientist dude told her that me staying at home and thinking about what happened would be unhealthy for me." Sammy laughed. "She told me to come home alive tomorrow and I have to tell her and dad everything on the way to college."

"Ugh, do you have to go?" JJ asked.

"If I want my Theater degree, yes." Sammy said. "Plus the minor in creative writing would be great as well."

"Why can't you stay here?" JJ whined as the two got out of the small car.

"Because I'm not driving forty-five minutes everyday when I can barely handle driving five minutes without almost having a heart attack." Sammy explained.

"I'm going to be visiting a lot." JJ stated.

"And I would not be shocked, hon." Sammy said.

"Get your ass in here!" Tori called from the now open front door.

"I'm coming, woman!" Sammy called back and the two ran into the house.

"Sammy!" Hope squealed and hugged Sammy the moment she was in the house.

"Um...hi Hopey." Sammy chuckled.

"Don't leave me!" Hope said.

"I'm only going an hour away, it's not like I'm moving across the country." Sammy pried Hope off of her.

"Where's Rob and Haley?" Hope asked.

"Have you met Rob's driving?" Tori scoffed. "They probably won't be here for another hour."

"I heard that." Rob said as he and Haley walked in.

"Good." Tori winked before going into her kitchen.

"Come on, let's eat!" Jaxon yelled and grabbed Sammy's wrist, making the girl enter the kitchen with everyone else.

"Cake!" Sammy started laughing as she watched Seth and Michelle carry a large cake into the kitchen and set it on the table.

"It's chocolate." Lauren sang.

"It was a pain to find this cake." Paul added." And no one wanted to write 'Mehoy' on it."

"I think...just...Nutella." Fabian's voice started skipping.

"Damn laptop." Tori muttered as she fixed the Skype app she was using to have Fabian, somewhat, be at the party.

"I hope you like it." Sheyla said, patting Sammy's back as she sat down next to her.

"How's Germany, Fabian?" Sammy asked as Michelle and Seth sliced up the cake and passed out the pieces.

"German." Fabian answered with a straight face.

"Did Fabian just sarcasm?" Rob asked.

"I think he did." Haley confirmed.

"Who knew Germans could sarcasm?" Tori said, putting a hand on her chest.

"Ha ha, you're all so funny." Fabian rolled his eyes.

"He did it again!" Sammy gasped.

"I need a Mountain Dew." Fabian muttered.

"Then go get one, hon." Sammy said.

"They don't have Mountain Dew in Germany." Tori answered for Fabian.

"Really?" Sammy tapped a finger to her cheek. "Can we send him some for his birthday?"

"Yes!" Fabian shouted.

"Someone's a little excited about that." Tori chuckled.

"I've been gone for over a month, I miss it." Fabian stated.

"More than you miss To-" Michelle's comment was cut off short by Hope and Lauren putting their hands over her mouth. The group laughed at the little moment, but suddenly stopped.

"Guys...did you feel that?" Sheyla asked after they sat there in silence for several heat beats, putting a hand on her chest and holding her leg as well.

"It feels like something is wrong." Michelle said, putting a hand on her neck.

"I have a headache man." Seth muttered.

"Same." Lauren grunted.

"I thought headaches were contagious." Paul groaned, both hands holding his head.

"They're not." Fabian said, holding his wrist.

"This is just weird, man." Haley said as she and Rob both held on to their sides.

"Sammy, you okay?" JJ asked when he noticed that Sammy was just staring at the table with wide eyes.

"My heart hurts." Sammy muttered. "I feel like I've just lost something very, very important to me." Sammy looked around at her friends and felt like as if someone was missing.

"I think we need to eat some cake. I also have _Just Dance_ in the Wii." Tori said. "And I want me and Sammy to do a duet first." She added with a laugh. The others voiced their agreements and started eating. Sammy took a bite out of her slice, trying her to best to ignore the strange ache in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance woke up and found himself in a large bed in an even large room. He looked around and tried to find some logic to what just happened to him. Just moments ago he was in an intense battle with weird dirt monsters and his twin sister and was trying to save Sam...Sam...

"Sam!" Lance threw the red sheet off of him and stumbled out of the bed. "What the hell!?" He yelled when he saw himself in the mirror and discovered that he was wearing silk pajamas. "I don't even like silk!" Lance grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it in half, slipping it off of his arms and throwing it to the ground. "What the hell is going on!?" Lance ran over to a desk, the only other piece of furniture in the almost empty room besides the over-sized bed. He threw open the drawers of the desk, searching through them for some sort of a hint of where he was or what was happening. "Nothing." Lance huffed and ran over to the door, throwing it open.

"M-Mr. Richard!?" Lance felt his cheeks warm up when he saw a young woman standing behind the door, carrying a silver tray with several steaming cups and wearing a very revealing maid's outfit. "You...You usually don't open the door, sir." The woman started to shake. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"N-No! Not at all." Lance took the tray from the woman, walking it over to the desk, his face feeling like it was on fire.

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Richard? That's the first time you've ever taken the tray or even...looked me in the eyes." The woman looked down, blushing.

"What!?" Lance wasn't sure if his face could get any redder, getting what the young woman was hinting at. "I would never-who are you?"

"Mr. Richard, I'm Rose. I've been working for your family for years, sir." The young woman started closing the drawers to the desk after picking up the thrown objects and putting them away neatly.

"Rose? Maid?" Lance put a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "I don't have a maid named Rose. I don't even have a maid. Where am I?"

"Sir, did you have too much to drink last night? Do I need to go get the doctor, sir?"

"Stop calling me sir!" Lance snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Lance stepped back when Rose suddenly fell to her knees, trembling. "Please, please don't hurt me!" Rose started to cry. "Please, Mr. Richard!" Lance's eyes went wide when he saw the large scars running along Rose's back.

"Oh my God...Rose...Rose please get up." Lance bent down and helped the young woman to her feet.

"Don't hurt me...I can't...I can't take it." Rose begged.

"I won't hurt you. I couldn't-" Lance stopped himself, remembering the scars. "Can you just tell me where I am and where Sam is."

"Who's Sam?" Rose asked. "Is he one of your contacts?"

"He?" Lance had to put a hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. "Oh, no, no, no. She's my girlfriend."

"Sir-Mr. Richard, you...um...you don't have a girlfriend." Rose picked up one of the cups on the tray. "I think you may want to drink your tea and go back to bed, Mr. Richard."

"I don't have a..." Lance took the cup of tea and sat it back down. "Where. Am. I." He asked very seriously, sick of Rose avoiding his question.

"You're at home, Mr. Richard." Rose said. Lance looked around, now remembering how this was his room before moving into the DWMA program. How he never put anything in the room since he was never truly home for longer than a day before going out on a new mission or spending the night at one of his 'co-workers' places. How his mother and sister..and that was when everything kicked in.

"Where's Gwen?" He asked.

"She's still in Germany, she won't be back for a few more weeks, Mr. Richard."

"Don't call me Mr. Richard. That's my father." Lance gave Rose a small smile and sat down on top of the desk. "I'm going to have to ask you for a favor, Rose."

"What is it?" Rose pulled out a small notebook from between her chest.

"One, please don't keep that there anymore. Go get yourself some real clothes with like pockets or something." Lance made an awkward face when Rose wrote down everything single word he said. "And I need you to tell the boys to go find someone for me." Lance took the notebook and wrote down the person's name. "Figured you wouldn't be able to spell the last name, a lot of people can't." He explained as he returned the notebook. "Tell them that I do not want her killed, I don't want anything bad to happen to her, I just want to know where she is at, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Ri-Lance." Rose corrected herself again, looking a little less afraid, but still very confused. "Are you sure that you're feeling well? You're shirt is ripped and on the floor and you look like you just went through-pardon my speech-hell and back."

"Just find her and I'll be much better." Lance pointed at the name in the notebook. "Remember, I only want her found. If anyone tries to hurt her or anyone around her, tell them that I will personally make sure that they will regret every single day that they are still living."

"Yes, Lance." Rose quickly wrote the rest of Lance's words down before tucking the notebook back into her chest and reaching for the ruined shirt.

"Leave it." Lance ordered.

"What?"

"Leave it, this room _is_ too empty for me."

"To empty? You always said to keep it completely empty since there's no one you're trying to impress with your room." Lance looked down and sighed.

"That does sound like me before I met them." He said softly to himself. "I've changed so much."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I'll come back for the tray and cups later." Rose bowed a little and she let out gasp of shock when Lance bowed back.

"Tell them to hurry, please."

"May I ask why she is so important to you? I've never seen her name before. Is she German?" Rose asked as she read the last name again.

"Kind of, but not really. It's mostly just her last name that's German, she knows nothing about the culture except for the word _nein_." Lance chuckled a little. "She lives in America with the rest of her friends and family." Lance reached up towards his neck and realized that his necklace was no longer there.

"Why do you want to find an American girl so badly? Did she do something wrong?" Rose asked.

"No, not at all. Now, please, get them to find her."

"Wait...is this the girl you claim to be your-"

"It's not a claim!" Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please just go."

"Yes, sir." Lance didn't bother correcting Rose as the young woman took off, leaving him behind in the room.

"Damn it!" Lance screamed the moment the door was closed and he slammed his hands into the desk, leaving dents in it. "She fucking did it!" He took the tray and chucked it across the room, the cups shattering against the wall. "She. Fucking. Did. It!" Lance repeated, hitting the desk with each word. "How the fuck could she possibly have the strength and skill to use that fucking spell!?" Lance plopped back down on the broken desk, resting his face in his hands. "How fucked up is this world now?" He asked himself. "I have to know who's alive and who's...not." Lance grabbed the phone sitting on the desk, having avoided getting damaged and started calling all of the contacts on his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy sat alone on the dance studio, her class not starting for another ten minutes. She had ended up going there early since her previous class had ended a hour before her next one started and Starbucks can only keep you busy for so long. Sammy perked her head up when she heard someone enter the room with her.

"Hi." She said to the young man.

"Hello." Sammy couldn't hold back a small smile, the man's voice was lower than she had expected. "Where are the others?"

"Class doesn't start for ten more minutes." Sammy answered.

"Damn it." The man ran a hand through his orange hair. "I thought it would be harder to find a parking spot, I thought I was late."

"Nope, you're early."

"Well, shit." The man sighed and dropped his bag on the floor.

"I'm Sammy." Sammy said, getting up off of the floor.

"RJ." The man started slipping off his pants, showing that he was wearing leggings underneath. "Sorry for stripping in front of you." Sammy just shrugged her shoulders, not being affected by it at all. Sammy saw several more people enter the room, she went up and greeted all of them, being the social swan that she is.

"Hello!" A petite woman entered the room last, carrying a clipboard. "Everyone come over here so I can take attendance and try to get your names down as fast as possible." The woman sat down and everyone grouped around her. "I'm Shelly, some people call me Miss. Shelly, but either works for me." Sammy soon, kind of, learned the names of her classmates and by the time the teacher was done going through everyone and all of the rules, class was over. "Oops, guess we'll just start dancing on Monday." Miss. Shelly shrugged.

"What class do you have after this?" Sammy asked a woman named Sarah.

"I have theater in western culture." Sarah answered after staring at Sammy for a second, shocked at how open she was to strangers.

"Same, but that isn't for a long time, wanna get lunch?" Sammy slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"Um...sure." Sarah blinked a few times before following Sammy, still shocked at how she could just talk to anyone and everyone without any fear. The two women walked out of the building, heading in the general area of where the food court was at. "Wait for me, I have tiny legs." Sarah called when Sammy got too far ahead of her.

"Sorry." Sammy chuckled. "I walk a little fast, an old habit from my high school." Sammy stopped and waited for Sarah to catch up before continuing on. "Wonder what they're doing..." Sammy muttered to herself when she noticed two other students whispering and pointing at her. "Hey!"

"Sammy, no." Sarah reached out, but was too late, Sammy was already at the two students. "I'm not going to follow her. I can just go on to lunch myself, I'm not gonna...fuck me." Sarah sighed and joined Sammy, her curiosity making her go.

"What's up?" Sammy asked. Sammy rolled her eyes when the two continued whispering. "Hello?" She sang, waving one of her hands.

"Maybe we should just let them be, Sammy." Sarah suggested.

"Sammy?" The female student asked.

"Sammy Lobenstein?" The male added.

"Yeah?" Sammy gripped the strap of her bag tighter, ready to either attack or flee.

"We found her!" The female yelled.

"We did!" The male yelled as well and the two took off, cheering.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea." Sammy admitted. "But now I'm really hungry." She said and started walking away again.

"Wait a second!" Sarah stepped out in front of Sammy. "You're not worried about those two?"

"Why should I be?"

"They said that they found you. That means someone is looking for you."

"Good, let them find me." Sammy winked.

"You're really not scared?" Sarah asked.

"I'll probably be flipping shit about it later, but for now, I wanna eat. Don't you?" Sammy smiled, looking down at her new friend.

"My life just got a whole lot crazier being friends with you, hasn't it?"

"Yeppers."

x~x~x

Lance quickly pulled the car up in front of the house, praying that she was there. He got out of the car after checking to make sure that he still had his rope and tape, prepared to use force if needed to get her somewhere safe until he could fix everything. Lance tucked a bottle of sleeper spray, a spell that he remembered learning as a child, never knowing that he would actually use it and on his girlfriend of all people. Lance walked up to the door, not happy that this was how his first time visiting her house was going to go down. He adjusted his shirt, patted dust off of his pants and rang the doorbell, jumping back in shock when he heard two different dogs barking.

"Hello?" A young teenage boy opened the door, holding back a large black lab and a small cocker spaniel. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, um...is Sam home?" Lance asked, realizing that he was talking to Sammy's younger brother.

"She left for college a few days ago." The boy said.

"She what!?" Lance snapped, making the boy flinch in fear. "Sorry, sorry, just...ugh." Lance pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh...bye."

"Wait-" Lance sighed when the door was closed and he could hear locks being turned. "Great...fantastic first impression." He muttered to himself and walked back over to the car. "College? Really?" Lance opened the front door. "I guess it makes sense, but still." Lance was about to turn on the car when his phone started ringing, playing a song that he hadn't heard in ages. "I liked this?" He asked himself before answering. "Hello?"

"We found her."

"You found her!?" Lance slapped the steering wheel. "Where is she!?"

"We're sending you the directions now, from your current location it should take about forty-five minutes to get there."

"Thank you!" Lance checked his phone, read the directions and took off, happy that he didn't have to drag Sammy out of her own house.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so weird." Tori said at the lunch table, everyone sitting in their normal spots, but three of the spots were empty.

"Yeah...no Fabian, Sheyla or Sammy." Haley agreed. Rob wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder. Haley looked over at the boy with a raised eyebrow, confused by the sudden movement. She just shrugged and leaned against him, allowing it.

"We need mom and dad." Michelle said.

"What about Fabian?" Haley asked.

"We need sassy gay uncle German." Michelle said with a grin at Tori.

"Sassy and German, yes. Gay, no." Tori corrected.

"Does anyone else feel like something's wrong?" JJ suddenly asked. "Like we're all forgetting something important?"

"What could we be forgetting?" Seth asked.

"Do you have pants on?" Rob asked with a laugh.

"No." Everyone stopped and looked at Seth. "I'm wearing shorts."

"You whore." Michelle laughed.

"Guys, I'm serious." JJ stated. "I really think we're forgetting something."

"We'll probably remember later, we always do." Hope said.

"Alright..."

"Look, it's the Nader." Seth said and pointed at Mr. Nader, who was walking down the hall.

"Who's the girl with him?" Rob asked.

"Didn't he say he had a daughter our age?" Paul said.

"What was her name?" Jaxon asked.

"Victoria?" JJ said and they watched as the girl following Mr. Nader stopped and looked at them.

"Call me Vickii."

x~x~x

"BART? The fuck's a BART?" A small young woman asked while she read her little paper.

"Big Ass Red Thing." Sammy said and pointed at the large red sculpture they were standing under.

"Where are the people?" The woman sat down on the floor, pouting.

"We're early, Katie." Sammy patted her friend's head, having met her a few days before. "Just calm your tiny self."

"I'm not tiny!" Katie pouted.

"You are ten pounds soaking wet." Sammy scoffed.

"Where's Saracha?"

"You mean Sarah?"

"Yes, Saracha."

"The fuck, man?" Sammy sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Home."

"Home?" Katie cocked her head.

"At her dorm." Sammy corrected.

"Are you here for Troupe!?" A ginger woman asked as she ran over to Katie and Sammy.

"Nope." Sammy started walking away.

"Sam!" Katie scrambled to her knees, grabbed Sammy's arm and kept her there.

"I'm Erin, the treasurer of Troupe." The woman took Sammy's hand and started to shake it.

"Well. I now know I won't be the only weird one at Improv." Sammy said with a small smile.

"What's normal?" Erin asked.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Katie asked Sammy in a whisper.

"I don't know. But I love it." Sammy chuckled.

x~x~x

Lance flinched as he heard the tire of his car squeak against the road, having taken the turn a lot faster than he should have. He let out a lot of harsh curses as he continued driving down the college road, not appreciating the large speed bumps for student crossing. Lance had to stop for several students at one point and smirked when he saw a tall boy with long blonde hair, a certain German popping into his mind. He jumped in shock when there was a honk behind him. Lance muttered to himself, knowing that getting angry at the other driver was not worth it when he just needed to find Sammy. After parking the car, Lance got out and called one of his contacts from here.

"I'm at the college, any clue where she's at?" Lance asked into the phone.

"She doesn't have a set schedule yet. We don't know her clubs, we only know her classes." Lance stopped for a second, the voice sounding very familiar.

"So I'm going to hunt her down?"

"You can wait till tomorrow morning, she has an acting class at nine." Lance tapped his foot against the ground, thinking of something.

"Question; how safe is this college?"

"How safe?"

"Yes, yes. How safe would she be if she stayed here?"

"Well, the college is low on crime-rates and they even have an app that will automatically call the police if they don't reach their destination in a set amount of time. There is also plenty of police force patrolling the campus."

"So...she'd be safe."

"Safer than out on the open road with you." Lance leaned back against the car. Knowing that the informant was correct. He was planning on going to Europe and killing Gwen, but taking Sammy with him, especially with her memory gone, would be very dangerous.

"How many workers do we have in this college?"

"Ten." Lance heard several taps of a keyboard. "And one of them claims to have several classes with her."

"Which one? Are they strong enough to fight a kishin?"

"Not at all, she's just a watcher sir. She actually just joined a few weeks ago and agreed to keep an eye on the target till told otherwise."

"Tell her to make sure that she doesn't make it obvious that she's watching her, we don't need Sam to get suspicious and run off."

"Would she really just run?"

"Either that or attack."

"She could kill her, easily."

"Very easily."

"Should I assign more watchers? I could hack into the system and register them into her courses."

"Get one more worker on her, as long as she stays on campus she should be safe, correct?"

"Correct."

"Thank you, Max." Lance smiled a little and hung up, happy to have already found one of his friends without even having to take any effort. "I'll be back for you later Sam, I promise." Lance got back into the car and drove off again. "Time to go to Europe."

x~x~x

"Go to bed." Tori's voice had echoed in Fabian's ear.

" _Nein."_ Fabian said with a smirk, his face glowing from the computer screen.

"Don't you have to get up for work tomorrow?" Tori scolded.

"Maybe." Fabian chuckled.

"Go to bed." Tori repeated. Fabian stuck out his tongue as a response. "How mature."

"I could be worse." Fabian shrugged and stood up.

"Dude!"

"What?" Fabian asked, walking away from the computer to grab a glass of water.

"Why aren't you wearing pants!?"

"I have boxers on." Fabian said in protest. Tori opened her mouth to say something when all of the lights suddenly turned off in Fabian's room and Fabian noticed that his laptop was no longer plugged in.

"Fabian? Is everything okay?" Tori asked after Fabian cursed under his breath in German.

"I don't kn-" Fabian quickly threw off his headphones when he heard a scream.

"Fabian!" Tori yelled as Fabian ran out of the room.

"Mutter!" Fabian yelled, running towards the source of the noise. "Mutter!" He repeated, but found the house empty. Fabian forgot about only being in boxers before running outside, seeing light coming from it. "Fuck..." Fabian gasped when he was greeted by seeing the surrounding buildings on fire and people running madly in the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah, Katie and Sammy walked into the classroom, finding only RJ and two other young men in the room.

"We're a little early." Sammy said.

"Better than being late." Sarah said.

"I wanna go back to bed." Katie sighed and sat down in one of the seats facing a small stage.

"Oh honey, everyone always wants to go back to bed, but not always for the same reason." One of the two men Sammy didn't know said with a wink and a pop of his tongue.

"Was that a sex joke?" Sammy asked.

"Everything I say is a sex joke." The man winked.

"He can stay." Sammy laughed.

"What if I wanna go?"

"David, calm yourself." RJ said, holding a hand out towards the other tall man.

"No." David said slowly, leaning forward on the piano RJ was sitting behind.

"Thank God you don't have breasts." RJ sighed.

"We all know I would look damn fine with some tits!" David turned around and kicked a leg out, throwing his head back. "I'd be sexier than Marilyn Monroe."

"She's dead." The third man protested.

"Because meth." David stated.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Does it have to, Eric?"

"It's also inaccurate." A young man with his dark hair tied up in a small bun said as he entered the room, having overheard the conversation.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"I'm a gay man, of course I'm sure." The young man snapped his fingers and sat himself down. "Jordan." He added before leaning back in his seat, pulling out his phone.

"I love this class already." Sammy chuckled as she and Sarah sat down next to Katie.

"So many gay men." Katie added, looking around the room.

"We're Theater kids, are you shocked?" Sarah asked with a small laugh.

"I'm just waiting for all the lesbians to appear." David said and clapped his hands, rubbing them together in anticipation.

"I think this was a bad time for me to walk in." Another young man walked into the room, his hair shaved along the sides with curls on top.

"Just a little." Sammy winked before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small carton of apple juice.

"Apple juice?" The man raised an eyebrow. "And isn't that meant for like, little kids?"

"It's a Sammy thing." Sammy said as an explanation, stabbing the small straw into the box.

"I'm assuming that Sammy is your name then."

"Nope." Sammy grinned. "My name is Lancelot Alexander Richard." Sammy said with a straight face, making the young man laughed a little.

"Sure it is and I'm Adam Lambert."

"Adam Lambert!?" Katie squeaked. Sammy put a hand on Katie's face and held her down.

"Calm yourself, little one."

"I'm older than you." Katie protested behind Sammy's hand.

"And I care why, again?" Sammy said with an eye roll.

"I'm Matt." The young man said, interrupting Sammy and Katie's little 'argument'.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Matt."

"Really?"

"Um...yeah."

"Mother-fucker."

"Excuse me?"

"My older brother is named Matt." Sammy sighed, removing her hand from Katie's face.

"He must be cute if we share the same name." Matt said with a little puff of his chest. The young man laughed again at Sammy's face of disgust.

"Or he's an ugly mother-fucker if he shares the same looks at this Matt." David said with a large smirk.

"Hey!" Matt walked away from Sammy and started talking with RJ and David.

"Lancelot?" Sarah asked Sammy when Matt was gone.

"Huh?"

"You said Lancelot as a fake name, that's not very common." Katie said.

"And it wasn't just Lancelot, it was Lancelot Alexander Richard." Sarah added.

"I don't know." Sammy shrugged. "Just the first name that popped into my head."

x~x~x

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen, you fucking piece-of-shit!" Lance screamed as he ran through the burning city, German curses and cries for help making it hard for him to hear. "Gwen!"

"That's no way to talk to you twin sister, Lancey." Gwen's voice chuckled above Lance. Lance glared up and found Gwen standing on the balcony of one of the few buildings not burning.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Lance snapped.

"Well, looks like you've kept your memories. I had really hoped you would end up as clueless as your 'friends'." Gwen help up a small bracelet, multicolored beads stringed together. "Now let's see here." Gwen hummed and started to flicked through the beads. "Hope, JJ, Rob, Haley, Jaxon, Tori, Fabian, Vickii." Gwen chuckled a little, enjoying the look on Lance's face. "Michelle, Lauren, Seth, Paul, Max, Sheyla..." Gwen paused for a moment after the last name, knowing that Lance was going to get angry at the next two names. "Emma...and..." Gwen held up the last bead with a large smirk. "Samantha." Gwen held the beads out in front of her, over the edge of the building. "Their memories are so entertaining. You and that pig have had some fun." Gwen chuckled when she saw her bother's face turn a light shade of red. "And she doesn't remember...and she never will..." Gwen took Sammy's bead off of the bracelet before dropping it. "None of them will."

"No!" Lance sprinted, shoving strangers out of his way, but knowing that he was too late when he heard shattering of glass. "No, no, no, no." Lance said to himself as he collapsed to his knees next to the shattered bracelet. Lance found that several of the beads had survived the fall, but some of them were forever gone. Lance scooped up some of the glass and could see the memories slowly fading away. "Paul." Lance piled the pieces of glass together. "Lauren...Seth...Michelle...Max..." Lance cursed when one of the pieces of glass had cut his hand. "Fuck!" Lance screamed when he discovered who the last shattered bead was. "Sheyla!" Her memory was gone and there was no getting it back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is Sammy coming back home this weekend?" Haley asked.

"She said she was going to try." JJ answered.

"Bitch better." Jaxon muttered.

"Do I get to meet this Sammy at some point?" Vickii asked.

"Hopefully." Hope said.

"Is Tori still planning on coming over to-" Rob's question was cut off by a loud ringing coming from Michelle's laptop.

"Skype?" Seth asked.

"It's Tori." Michelle said and quickly answered the video call. "Hi Tor-"

"Fabian's in trouble!" Tori screamed. "His power went out and there was a scream and I haven't heard from him yet!"

"How long has it been?" Sheyla asked.

"Two hours! Guys! What do I do!?" Tori's voice cracked.

"There's nothing we really can do." Sheyla sighed. "He's all the way in Germany, we're just going to have to sit here, wait and just pray that he's okay."

"I don't want to just sit here!" Tori cried. "I want to help him!"

"And you don't think we do!?" Sheyla snapped, making everyone look down and sit in silence for a moment. "We all care for Fabian Tori, but there is no possible way we can travel to Germany, do you even know his address?"

"Kind of..." Tori answered softly.

"Fabian's okay. There may have just been a blackout and he's busy helping his family out or something, don't wor-"

"Shit!" Vickii cursed while the others yelped when Sheyla, Michelle, Seth, Lauren and Paul suddenly fell over.

"What just happened!?" Haley yelled as Rob went over to Sheyla and pressed his fingers to her neck.

"Are they okay?" Hope asked.

"They're still breathing..." Jaxon muttered, hovering a hand over Seth's mouth.

"They must have passed out." JJ snapped his fingers in front of Michelle's face.

"Why would they pass out?" Vickii asked, sitting Lauren up. "People don't just pass out for no good reason."

"My head." Sheyla groaned, rolling over on to her stomach.

"We should take them to the hospital." Hope said. "Something might be wrong with them and us too since we're in the same room."

"We're fine...we're all good." Seth mumbled, trying to get back up, but falling back over on top of Jaxon.

"Get off, Fetus." Jaxon said and pushed Seth away.

"We need to take them to the hospital, get them checked over at least." JJ muttered to himself. "I'll take Michelle."

"I'll take Paul, Seth and Lauren." Haley offered.

"And I got Sheyla." Rob said, but before they could get moving, there was a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Vickii asked.

"Is it your mom?" Rob asked Haley.

"No, my mom's not supposed to be back for another hour with my sister." Haley answered as the door was knocked on again, louder than last time.

"Should we answer it?" Hope asked.

"I'll get it." Jaxon walked away from the others. "Well...hello there." The group watched a man enter the house.

"What the fuck happened to them?" The man said when he saw that half of the teens were on the floor, muttering under their breaths.

"Who the fuck are you?" Haley snapped.

"Do you guys seriously not remember? Fuck me, man."

"Okay." Vickii laughed.

"Even without your memories you're still a-"

"You never answered my question." Haley interrupted the stranger's comment.

"Giriko." The man waited a second for a reaction. "Your guys' bodyguard?" Still no reaction from the teens. "Witch-boy hired me?"

"Witch-boy?" Rob asked.

"Holy shit! Ya'll don't remember witch-boy?" Giriko started laughing. "All of you forgot about Sammy's boyfriend!"

"Sammy's what!?" Tori screamed from the computer screen.

"I can't wait to tell him that, let me..." Giriko pulled out his phone and stopped talking as he clicked through it. "I don't have his number...fuck." Giriko shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Fuck this fucking world and it's fucking time twists and it's fucking fuckers!"

"Didn't think we'd ever find someone who says 'fuck' more than Sammy." JJ said.

"Where is she anyways?" Giriko asked, having already recovered from his cursing spree.

"Like hell we're telling you." Jaxon scoffed.

"Why should we anyways?" Hope added, puffing out her chest and trying to look intimidating.

"Because. she's gonna get her dumb ass killed without me." Giriko answered. "She's out there, most likely alone, knowing her and she's going to fuck something up and die."

"How do you even know Sammy?" Rob asked.

"I just told you little mother-fuckers, I'm your bodyguard!" Giriko raised his voice, getting irritated.

"We don't know you!" Vickii yelled louder than what Giriko had done.

"There has to be something to trigger your memories, it's not like Gwen's carrying...that bitch probably is...damn it!" Giriko rushed forward and grabbed JJ by the shoulders. "You're the memory one, right? You're the one who has the weird memory for your meister power, right?"

"I'm not a meister." JJ said.

"Yes you are!" Giriko shook JJ a little. "You're a meister and that girl is your weapon." Giriko pointed at Michelle. "Come on, you little gay." Giriko started poking JJ's head with a finger. "Remember something. DWMA, Death City, Soul, Maka...Justin Law...anything?"

"Dude...fucking let go of me." JJ said with a straight face and put a hand on Giriko's face.

"Damn it!" Giriko released JJ and stepped back. "I am so not going to get paid anymore, am I?" Giriko asked himself. "I really wanted that booze." He whined.

"So...can I kick him out now?" Jaxon asked.

"Do you guys really remember nothing, like everyone else?" Giriko asked. "Any triggers? Hammer, sword, shield, ball and chain, fan, bat?" Giriko pointed at Jaxon, Haley, Michelle, Tori and Paul as he listed the weapons. "Really? Nothing?"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Rob said calmly.

"Where's Sammy? If I can find her, maybe I could-"

"Just. Leave." Sheyla said, dragging herself to her feet.

"Fine, I'll just find her myself." Giriko said and stormed out of the house.

"What the fuck just happened?" Vickii asked after the door slammed shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy sat in her usual seat in her Greek and Roman culture class, writing down the words her professor had just written on the white board.

"To put it simple. Zeus was a dick." The male professor stated. "He was the most powerful God on Olympus and he was not afraid to let the other Gods know it." The professor took a drink from a can of soda before continuing. "No one was safe from Zeus' rage. Not his children, not his siblings, not even his own wife."

"Who was his sibling." A student called.

"Exactly. Zeus gave no fucks about anything." Sammy chuckled a little and her mind started to wonder. She was ready to get out of the room and finish with her classes for the day already. Sammy hadn't been home in a few weeks and wanted to see her friends and family and was packed and ready to head home for the weekend on Friday. She especially wanted to go after hearing about half of her friends passing out randomly earlier that week. Sammy was still a little ticked about them taking so long to tell her and she was probably the last one to know as well. She truly didn't care about that anymore and just wanted to know if they were all okay. "Any questions?" The professor asked, leaning against a small podium that sat on top of a table. He waited a moment while the whole room sat in silence. "Alright, have a great rest of the day." The professor said with a dismissive wave and walked out of the classroom. The room suddenly went from being silent to loud as everyone gathered their things and started talking to each other. Sammy didn't know anyone in the room that well and stuffed her bag quietly, softly humming to herself as she finished and slipped the bag over her shoulder.

"Did you hear what's happening in Germany?" The voice behind her made Sammy stop humming and turn around, seeing two young women her age, one blonde and one red-head, talking to each other.

"It's so insane! An entire city was caught on fire!" Sammy stiffened before going up to the two women.

"Has anyone died?" Sammy asked, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Has anyone died!?" Sammy grabbed the front of the blonde's shirts, shaking her lightly as she asked her question again.

"Y-yeah, a lot of them." The women answered. The other woman placed her hands on top of Sammy's and gently guided her hands off of her friend.

"Oh my God..." Sammy said softly.

"I'm guessing you have a friend there?" The red-head asked, her hands still holding Sammy's.

"Where did this happen?" Sammy asked instead of answering the red-head.

"Berlin."

"Fuck!" Sammy quickly pulled her hands away and rushed out of the room, jumping the last few steps of the stairs before running out of the building, heading for the school's library. She sent a text to Sarah saying that she wasn't going to be at ballet early like usual before logging into one of the library's computers. Sammy's heart dropped as she read all of the news sources that she knew. _Fox, The Young Turks_ and even _Buzzfeed_ all had stories about how a city in Berlin was caught on fire by what they call 'an invisible terrorist attack'. The entire country is now going through even more attacks by weird creatures that appeared to be made of dirt. "Oh fuck...oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Sammy muttered to herself. Sammy signed on to _Skype_ and saw that Fabian wasn't logged on like he usually was. She sent him a simple message and watched the screen for several minutes, hoping the boy would respond and she would know he was okay.

Nothing.

Sammy tried to message and text everyone back home, ignoring Sarah's own texts and got nothing in response from them as well, they all must be in class or something. Sammy let out a soft grunt and put her head down on the desk, trying to figure out what she could do.

"Um...hello?" Sammy felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the red-head from before.

"I'm sorry, did you want to use the computer?" Sammy asked, looking around and seeing that all of the others were in use.

"No, actually, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." The red-head admitted, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! I...uh...y-yeah." Sammy could feel her face warming up and was praying that her cheeks weren't red.

"I'm Lisa." The red-head said with a smile.

"S-Sammy." Sammy could not believe that she was stuttering.

"Do you have a class soon?" Lisa asked.

"I have ballet in about forty-five minutes, but me and a few of the others show up early to do some stretches before class." Sammy let out a little chuckle. "RJ really wants to be able to do a splits so he can be in a RuPual music video."

"Is that his only reason?"

"Well, he is a bottom." Sammy said with a smirk and felt her face heating up again when Lisa giggled at her comment. "So...do you have a class?"

"I have bio-med in ten minutes."

"I'll walk ya, it'll help me kill some time before ballet." Sammy quickly logged out, completely forgetting about Germany and followed Lisa out of the library. "Are you planning on being a doctor?" Sammy asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Nurse, actually." Lisa corrected.

"That's good, I'll have someone to help wrap me up after I trip over air." Sammy and Lisa both laughed a little.

"What major are you, then? I'm pretty sure a dancing major wouldn't be tripping on air." The two young women laughed again.

"Oh lord, no. I'm a theatre studies with an emphasis on acting."

"Why not just be an acting major?"

"You have to be part of the acting program."

"Why aren't you?"

"Missed the audition date, I'll try next year."

"You should, you sound like you'd be a great performer."

"Th-thanks." Sammy silently cursed at herself for stuttering again.

"Here's my building." Sammy watched as Lisa reached into her bag and pull out a sharpie. "I forgot my phone at my dorm, here." Sammy allowed Lisa to grab her arm and write on it. "Text me when you're done with classes today if we don't end up running into each other." Lisa finished writing her number and put the cap back on the sharpie. "You're fun to talk to, hopefully we can become good friends." Lisa smiled again before walking into the building, leaving a star-struck Sammy standing outside.

"I love this school." Sammy chuckled and flailed a little when she felt her pocket vibrating violently. She saw that she had several missed calls from Sarah and many more text messages. "I'm coming woman, geesh." Sammy said to herself as she replied and headed back towards the building where her ballet class was held.


	9. Chapter 9

Death the Kid stood in the center of the university, watching the random students walking past him. Himself, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black-Star and Tsubaki had all been sent out to this college since there was a rumor going around of a Black Magic Dealer being hired to kill every student on campus for their souls.

"And I thought the DWMA was huge." Liz said, looking around as well while Patty was staring at a large red thing.

"It's going to take us forever to find the Black Magic Dealer killer." Kid sighed and flipped open his phone, checking his messages. "The others should be here soon, which means it's just us for now to find him."

"Or her." Liz added.

"Where are we starting, Kiddo?" Patty asked.

"It'd probably be best for us to start from the back." Kid put his hands into his pockets and smirked. "Let's go to the art's building."

"Yay!" Patty took off, heading the opposite way.

"Patty...Patty!" Liz called after her sister.

"Wrong way?" Patty asked with a small smile.

"Get into weapon form, both of you." Kid ordered. "Just in case, we don't know who the killer is and we could be attacked at any moment." He explained before the twins changed into twin pistols. "Plus I don't need Patty getting lost and you hitting on every single college guy here." Kid added.

"Excuse me!?" Liz snapped. "I would not-hey, he's cute." Kid rolled his eyes. "Hey, cutie!" He flinched a little when Liz suddenly yelled and the near-by man had heard her. The man stopped and looked at Kid, knowing that the voice came from his way.

"Nope!" Kid quickly took off, cursing at Liz as he ran.

Sammy found herself alone in the girl's dressing room, having the need to use the restroom before her jazz class started. Sammy was still thinking about Lisa from the other day and she had ended up texting her till very late last night. She was debating whether to keep this up or not, she felt bad for some reason, like she was cheating or something. Sammy was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that she was no longer alone.

"Matt! You know this is the _girl's_ dressing room, right?" Sammy scoffed, adjusting her black skirt. "Is the men's room full or something?" She laughed a little and stopped when she saw that Matt wasn't saying anything. "Matt? Matt, dude, you're creeping me out." Sammy tried to walk past Matt, but the young man grabbed her wrist. "Dude! What the fuck!? Let me go!" Sammy snapped.

"Your soul..." Matt said softly.

"Fuck, off!" Sammy yanked her hand away and ran out of the dressing room.

"Get back here!" Sammy was heading for the stairs when a hand grabbed the back of her jean-vest and pulled her down to the ground.

"You do not want to piss me off, man." Sammy warned, crawling back to her feet.

"What is going on here!?" Sammy's jazz teacher shouted as she entered the hallway, her class right behind her.

"Matt? What are you doing?" RJ asked.

"I don't have time for this." Matt said and reached out towards Sammy.

"Get away!" Sammy snapped and threw a punch, letting out a little whimper when Matt caught it and spun her around, pinning her own arm to her back. "I didn't like this the first time it happened!" Sammy shouted. "You have three seconds to let me go, before you regret it."

"Your soul may be strong and your blood may be black." Sammy gasped when the grip on her arm was tightened. "But you don't know how to use your powers, do you?"

"Hey, ass-face!" Matt turned his head and stumbled over when a book was thrown at his face. "Don't mess with my friends." Sarah said, her entire body shaking after throwing the book. Sammy got away from Matt again and ran over to her classmates.

"That was so bad-ass!" Sammy said, hugging Sarah.

"I don't think my heart is working anymore." Sarah squeaked.

"Matt, leave now, before I call the police." Sammy's teacher warned.

"Why would you do that?" Everyone's eyes went wide when a second Matt walked up the stairs and stood next to the other one. "Oh my God!" The second Matt yelled when he saw that he was looking at himself.

"Hands up, witch!" The group turned around and saw a pale boy holding two pistols out towards the Matts.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today." Logan sighed.

"Same." RJ agreed.

"I did not sign up for this." David said.

"Do you think any of us did?" Sarah asked, still using Sammy as a standing post.

"What's with the stripes in your hair?" Sammy asked the pale boy.

"Oh my God!" The boy suddenly cried and collapsed to the floor. "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" He cried.

"I...what?" Sammy and Sarah shared a look.

"What did you do?" RJ asked.

"I don't know!"

"Help!" One of the Matts called as the other was pinning him to the group, ready to punch him. Sammy quickly scrambled to the pale boy's weapons and grabbed one of the guns.

"Enough!" Sammy snapped, holding the gun in front of her.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" David cursed, looking over his shoulder when he saw Erik hiding behind him.

"Sam, I don't think you holding that is a good idea." RJ said.

"Sam, don't shoot me." The Matt who Sammy was pointing the gun at said as they both got up. "It's me, the real Matt."

"What!? Excuse me, but you were about to punch my face!" The other Matt protested.

"That's because you attacked me first when they looked away!" The first Matt cried.

"And I thought one Matt was annoying enough." RJ muttered.

"Hey!" Both Matts yelled.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The teacher sighed.

"Just shoot both of them and get it over with." David said.

"How about no?" Sarah suggested.

"How do we tell which one is the fake one?" Logan asked. "They're both, well...Matt-ish." Sammy bit the inside of her lip before going up to one of the Matt's and pressing the gun to his chest.

"Who am I?" She asked. "Both of you answer."

"Sam." Both Matt's answered.

"Now, who's he?" Sammy gestured towards RJ.

"My twin."

"A ginger." Everyone screamed when Sammy suddenly shot the one who said 'ginger' in the face.

"There's...no blood." Sarah's hands were still on her face when she spoke, having covered her eyes when the gun was fired.

"Of course not, silly." A girl who seemed to appear out of no where said. "We don't fire real bullets."

"We?"

"Holy cow!" The gun screamed before becoming a ball of light. Everyone stared in shock as a girl who looked similar to the other was now standing next to Sammy. "That was weird, I thought only you could use us Kid...Kid...oh my God." The taller twin sighed. "Patty, help him."

"Okay!" The one named Patty saluted before kneeling down and patting Kid on the back.

"So, how did you know we didn't fire real bullets?" The girl asked Sammy.

"I...I didn't." Sammy admitted. "I kind of just went with it."

"You could have killed me!" Matt cried.

"I knew it was you, didn't I?" Sammy protested.

"I'm...going to kill...all of you!" The fake Matt's body changed to that of a large man. "Starting with you!" The man lunged at Sarah. He stopped when he was kicked in the crotch by Sammy.

"Like fuck you are." Sammy scoffed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you coming home this weekend?" JJ asked as he got out of his car, having driven himself and Hope over for Tori's for a 'party' the group was having. "What do you mean you're not!?" JJ snapped, slamming the door shut.

"Sammy's not coming home?" Hope asked, gently closing her door.

"Who the fuck is Lisa!?" JJ huffed and sat on the hood of his car. "Since when did you ever do homework?" Hope played with her hands for a second before letting out a sigh of relief when Tori, Haley and Rob walked out of the house. "A Greek exam!? Can't you get that done in like ten minutes!?"

"What's JJ yelling about?" Haley asked.

"Sammy's not coming home this weekend." Hope explained.

"She's what!? Give me that." Tori took the phone away from JJ. "Sammy, why aren't you coming back?" Tori listened for a second, her body relaxing a little. "So you have a date?"

"It's not a date!" Sammy's voice was heard clearly heard through the phone.

"Sammy has a date? Who's the unlucky guy?" Rob asked.

"Her name is Lisa." Tori chuckled as she put Sammy on speaker.

"Her!?" Rob's voice cracked and he coughed into his hand. "Sammy's gay?"

"Pansexual, asshole!" Sammy yelled through the phone.

"So, she's bi?" Haley asked.

"There's a difference!"

"Sam, why are you yelling?" Another female's voice asked.

"Is that Lisa?" Haley took the phone. "You better take good care of my father."

"She can't hear you." Sammy said calmly. "And it's not a date." She added in a whisper.

"I thought it was." Lisa said and everyone could hear Sammy make a small sound of shock.

"I…I…" Sammy stuttered and hung up.

"So...I just realized Sammy just came out to us." Hope said a moment later.

"She did." Tori agreed.

"I'm not the only gay anymore!" JJ cheered.

"She's not gay." Rob said.

"She's close enough!" JJ clapped his hands.

"Are you guys coming in or not?" Vickii asked as she and Jaxon walked out of the house as well.

"Sammy's gay." JJ stated.

"Pansexual." Haley corrected.

"What does that mean?" Jaxon asked.

"She basically doesn't give a fuck about the person's gender." Vickii explained. "Don't look at me like that, I do a lot of research and talk to a lot of weird people."

"So, did Sam just randomly come out or...?" Jaxon asked, letting his question trail on.

"She has a date with a girl, which is why she's not coming home this weekend." Hope said.

"She's not coming home!?" Jaxon whined. "Bitch need to come back and get some Jaxon-love!"

"Dude, calm down." Rob chuckled.

"I will not calm down and I will fuck shit up!" Jaxon stated.

"So I still don't get to meet Sammy?" Vickii sighed. "Guess I'll wait till next weekend then."

"Any word from Fabian yet?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tori sighed. "He hasn't been logged in or anything."

"Sammy's been freaking out too, I feel bad that none of us were able to respond to her for a while when she discovered what was happening in Germany." Rob said.

"It wasn't our fault that the school was under lock-down and they decided 'hey, let's not let the students use their phones'." JJ scoffed.

"He's not on the list of the dead, so there's still hope." Tori said with a small smile.

"It's Fabian, he's okay." Hope said and patted Tori's back.

"Anyone get anything from the rest of the group yet?" Haley asked.

"Lauren sent me a message the other day saying that she and Seth were fine, but were having really really bad headaches." Vickii said.

"Same thing with Michelle." JJ added.

"And Paul." Haley said.

"Nothing from Sheyla?" Rob asked.

"Nope, she must be really sick." Tori said. "Her parents won't let her out of the house, or anyone in."

"This sucks!" JJ huffed.

"Maybe we could convince our parents to let us take a trip to Sammy's college and visit for a day?" Hope suggested. "She must miss us terribly as well."

"Apparently not, with her girlfriend and all." Tori muttered.

"She's been gone for almost a month, I'm shocked it took her this long to find a thing." JJ said with a shrug.

"Admit it, you feel a little abandoned." Haley sighed.

"She talks so much about her new friends I feel like...I feel like she's forgotten about us." Rob added.

"Bullshit." Jaxon scoffed. "Sure, she's gotten new friends, but it's Sam we're talking about. She is one social mother-fucker." Jaxon stepped between Haley and Rob and wrapped his arms around them. "She still talks on our group chat on _Facebook,_ right? Bitch couldn't forget about us, with all we've been through and everything. She's just trying to cope without our awesomeness there."

"I want to meet this Lisa." JJ said. "We all know Sammy's past with relationships. I hope this one doesn't end badly too."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Tori said.

"Lisa sounded nice on the phone." Hope said, smiling.

"We should visit her!" Rob said, shrugging Jaxon off of him. "We have enough drivers and with some bribery and begging, we all should be able to go."

"I'm coming." Vickii finally spoke up. "I want to meet Sammy, with how much you guys talk about her, she must be fun."

"More like insane." Haley laughed.

"Works for me." Vickii chuckled.

"Saturday night is her not date with Lisa." JJ said.

"Then let's go Saturday morning-"

"Wait!" Tori interrupted. "I just remembered something, the college club at the high school is visiting Sammy's college Tuesday."

"We're not apart of that." Hope stated.

"We don't have to, we just need to get the forms filled out and we can go with them." Tori clapped her hands. "No bribery, no begging, just a simple 'college visit'."

"Plus it would be a little rude to intrude on her date day." Jaxon said and winked.

"So it's a plan?" JJ asked.

"Yep, we're going to see Sammy Tuesday, hopefully everyone else will be better by then and we can all go." Rob said.

"What about Sheyla?" Haley asked.

"She's a free woman, if she's better by then, she can follow the bus in her car." JJ answered.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaxon cheered.

"Time for cake!" Hope squeaked and ran inside, the others following her and laughing with excitement, if only they knew the horrible news that Sammy was going to learn that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy played with her hands as she rode in the front of Lisa's car, heading for a hospital so she could make her appointment. She was going to be late for her ballet class since this was the only time she was able to get the special doctor they said she needed. Sammy just wanted to get a check-up. After the weird comment the fake Matt made towards her, she felt the need to have a doctor tell her that she was okay. She thought about that pale boy, Kid, that she had met yesterday as well. He seemed, familiar, but he was from Death City, she didn't know anyone from Death City. Sammy wondered why Kid had given her such a strange look after recovering from his mental break-down and was taking the Matt impersonator away.

 _Stay safe...and stay away from anyone named Lance._

What kind of a warning was that? Who was Lance? Why did that name make her heart ache?

"Sam?" Sammy didn't hear Lisa's voice, her mind still wondering what that name means. Was there a Lance at her school? In her hometown? In the city she now lived in? "Sam!" Sammy flailed when Lisa raised her voice, finally getting the other woman's attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." Lisa asked.

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry for worrying you." Sammy saw that they were now parked in front of the hospital. "Thanks for driving me." Sammy opened the door to the car.

"No problem, my class was cancelled anyways." Lisa shrugged as she and Sammy got out of the car. "Plus, you're my friend. If you're worried about something, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Um...thanks." Sammy felt her stomach flip a little. "Why did your class get cancelled?"

"Professor's sick." Lisa answered and the two young women walked into the hospital together.

"Do I just..." Sammy pointed at the counter where a young man was typing away at a computer and Lisa nodded her head. "Um...hello?"

"Hello, how can I help you?" Sammy felt herself calm down a little, the man was very friendly and had a wide, genuine, smile.

"I have an appointment." Sammy said.

"Oh! You must be Samantha." The man handed a clipboard and a pen to a stunned Sammy. Why did he know her name? "Just fill out these forms and the nurse will get you whenever the doctor's ready."

"Okay..." Sammy turned around and joined Lisa at the waiting area. "Oh...lordy." Sammy sighed as she started to fill out the forms, asking Lisa what certain words meant since she was the 'nurse'. "I should consider getting contacts." Sammy muttered to herself as she wrote out that she wore glasses.

"Miss. Lobenstein?" A woman called out, holding her own clipboard.

"Here." Sammy shrunk down in embarrassment when she realized that she had raised her hand. She gave the nurse a nervous smile when she laughed and gestured for her to follow.

"Don't worry, I'll wait right here for you." Lisa said, grabbing one of the magazines. Sammy nodded a thanks before leaving the room with the nurse.

"Alright, let's weight you while we're here." Sammy hesitated for a second before stepping on the scale, her least favorite part of every check up. The nurse moved the weights and wrote down the number, smiling as she lead Sammy away from the scale. "I'll do your blood pressure, temperature and draw some blood when we reach the room." Sammy nodded her head, but then realized that the nurse wasn't looking at her.

"Okay."

"Right in here, Miss. Lobenstein." Sammy walked into the room the nurse opened the door too. "Take a seat there and we'll start with your temperature." Sammy couldn't help herself from staring at the nurse from the corner of her eye as she stuck a thermometer into her ear. The nurse had blonde hair and an eye-patch over her eye, making Sammy wonder what happened to cause that. She watched the nurse put the thermometer away and take out another piece of equipment and hated the tight squeeze the wrap did to her arm. Sammy could feel her blood pumping as the grip was loosened and the nurse listened to it through a stethoscope. She was too busy rubbing her arm to notice the nurse's concerned face as she wrote down more notes. "I need you to stay calm as this happens, okay?" Sammy nodded as the nurse came back to her and wrapped a band around her arm. "Please, look away." Sammy was going to question the nurse and decided against it, the nurse knew better than she did. Sammy winced when the needle went in through the crook of her elbow. "Oh lord." Sammy didn't want to know why the nurse said that and gasped when the needle was taken out, it hurting more than when it was put in. The nurse quickly put a bandage on the wound and wrapped it up, hiding the syringe from Sammy.

"Is...is everything okay?" Sammy asked.

"Yep. The doctor will be with you in a little while, he'll need a bit to examine your blood." The nurse left the room.

"Oh...okay." Sammy said to the empty room. She sat in the room for a long time, finding ways to distract herself by reading the posters on the wall, reading the books that were meant for small children, the magazines, just laying and staring at the white ceiling. At one point she was tempted to remove the bandage and look at the hole in her arm, but knew that she shouldn't. Sammy yelped when the door suddenly opened and a man rolled into the room. "Hi?" Sammy squeaked, shocked to see that the man was covered in stitches and had a large screw going through his head.

"Sorry for taking so long, I'm Dr. Stein." The doctor introduced himself.

"So...am I okay?" Sammy asked.

"Nope." Sammy's eyes popped open. "But it's nothing too extreme at the moment. You have your madness under control, even with your blood."

"What?"

"Everyone has a little madness in them, don't you know that?" Sammy didn't respond or move. "Well, you have a lot of that in you, but you have it sealed up, as if something is keeping it back and controlling it." Dr. Stein cranked the screw in his head. "So, I'll allow you to continue living at your college, get your education and what not."

"Allow me?"

"If you ever get angry and you feel something snap inside of you, get away from everyone." Stein said, leaning forward in his chair. "If you kill anyone, I will not allow a danger like that to continue living in this world."

"You'll...you'll..." Sammy swallowed.

"I'll send every student from the DWMA if needed to stop you."

"The DWMA!?" Sammy got off of the chair she was in. "You're from the DWMA!? Why are you here!?"

"Kid called us and said that there was a student here with a problem and was visiting a hospital. He said that her blood was tainted and she might be a danger if she doesn't get any help."

"A danger? Look at me! The only danger I am is if I accidentally fall on someone and squash them!" Sammy yelled.

"Calm down, right now." Stein warned.

"What's wrong with me then? What's wrong with my blood? Why wasn't I allowed to look at it?" Sammy threw the questions at the doctor.

"A lot of things, it's filled with madness and because we don't know how much you know." Stein answered without missing a beat.

"Madness? How am I filled with madness?"

"We don't know, Kid has a strange feeling about you and can't remember everything, but what we do know is, is that something is very wrong with the world right now."

"No shit! Germany's on fire! Why aren't you guys fixing that instead of harassing me!?"

"Lower your voice, we don't need to scare the other patients."

"Fuck the other patients! What is wrong with my blood!?"

"It's black!" Stein snapped, scaring Sammy a little with the harshness in his voice.

"It's...what?"

"Black blood, you have black blood. We don't know how you have it. There's only one other person in the world who has black blood as well, but he's a meister who has a weapon inside of his soul and his own mother caused his blood to go black."

"I..." Sammy sat back down. "What does this mean then?"

"You are to continue you life as if nothing is wrong, you are to stay calm and you are coming here every week to get yourself checked and if you can't come here, we'll come to you." Stein stated. "You're blood will prevent you from ever getting ill, it kills anything that does not belong inside of the body." The doctor took in a deep breathe before talking again. "Are you in a relationship with a male?" Sammy was a little shock from the question.

"No." Sammy answered.

"Are you in one with the woman out there?"

"No, we're friends."

"Are you having any sex?" Sammy didn't appreciate the bluntness to the question.

"No." Sammy said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Don't. Unless you're protected."

"You don't need to give me the 'be safe during sex' talk." Sammy said. "I know I'm not ready to be pregnant."

"You can't get pregnant, anyways." Stein said softly.

"I can't what?" Sammy asked, thinking that she misheard the doctor.

"The black blood kills anything that does not belong inside of the body...including a baby."

"I can't-" Sammy's voice cracked.

"The baby would be killed and absorbed into the blood within a month, whether the baby has a soul or not." Stein stated.

"I can never be a mother?"

"You can never be a birth mother." Stein corrected.

"Oh my God..." Sammy whispered. "I can't be a mom...I can't have kids..."

"I'm sorry for having to tell you, but I didn't want you to have to go through that. Having the hope of having a child, only for it to be killed by your own blood." Stein started to roll out of the room. "You can leave whenever you're ready, but remember what I told you. I'll see you next Saturday for your next check-up. Don't want you missing anymore class for this." Stein placed a piece of paper next to Sammy and closed the door as he left the young woman alone with her thoughts.

"This can't be real...this can't be..." Sammy said to herself, leaning down into her hands. She kept waiting for something to happen. She was praying for a bunch of people will rush into the room, laughing and saying 'got-cha'. For them to say that this was all one big joke, one big social experiment or anything like that. Sammy prayed that this was all a lie, that any moment now, she'll wake up and discover that the past two days were a bad dream and everything was all okay. That her friends weren't threatened by a fake Matt, that she didn't shoot someone in the face with a weird gun-girl, that she couldn't be a mother.

She couldn't be a mother. Sammy's never really thought about having kids before, but always dreamed about it for when she was older and was happy with where her life was at. She dreamed of when she gets home from work a little boy or girl would call her 'mommy' and leap into her arms. She dreamed of her little child having a nightmare and crawling into bed with her for comfort and she would hold her child close, saying that everything was okay and that she would keep them safe. She dreamed of her child tripping over their own feet just like their mother and would cry until she kissed it better. She dreamed of her child doing something silly and hearing her friends and family laugh and say that her child gets it from her. She dreamed of having someone look up to her. She dreamed of having someone needing her. She dreamed of being loved unconditionally by a little child who would grow up one day and thank her for raising them so well. She dreamed of being happy with her child...with her children...she never thought about this nightmare being a reality.

Sammy left the room finally, accepting that this was no joke or nightmare. She walked out of the building and couldn't hear Lisa calling her name. Lisa soon just allowed Sammy to sit in silence and drove back to their college.

"Sam...do you just want me to drop you off at your dorm and take the note to your teacher?" Lisa offered, pulling up to the art's building. Sammy didn't respond and got out of the car, walking into the building with Lisa following. "Sam, please tell me what's wrong." Lisa begged as Sammy continued to walk in silence. Sammy went up the stairs and walked into the dance room, not bothering with knocking. Lisa stayed at the door, knowing that she didn't belong in there.

"There you are Sammy...Sammy?" Mrs. Shelly noticed the low-energy coming from Sammy. Sarah quickly went over to her friend.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Sarah asked. Sammy only shook her head, holding the note to her chest.

"Sammy, if you're not feeling well, you can sit out this class." Mrs. Shelly suggested.

"Would it be okay if I took her to her dorm?" Lisa asked.

"If it's needed." Mrs. Shelly said. Sammy handed the note to Sarah and walked out of the room.

"Keep her safe." Sarah said to Lisa.

"I will." Lisa said.

"You better." RJ added. Lisa just stared at the two before going after Sammy. Lisa found Sammy sitting inside of her car, her whole body shaking.

"Sam..." Lisa sat down in the car as well. "Sam, please, tell me what's wrong. What did the doctor say?" Sammy looked out of the window and saw a young mother with a little girl, both giggling and so happy.

"I..." Sammy's eyes watered up. A sob escaped her throat when she felt Lisa's hand on her own. "I can't be a mother!" Sammy broke down. She allowed Lisa to wrap her arms around her and she cried into Lisa's chest. Sammy's shoulder's jerked as she sobbed harshly, the reality of her condition finally kicking in completely. She would never be a mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance's plane landed in America, the half-witch not realizing that it had until he noticed people around him getting up. Lance gripped the small cloth bag in his hand and walked off of the plane, ignoring every protest from the people he had to push past.

"Mr. Richard, please wait!" Lance stopped walking, waiting for Rose to catch up.

"Sorry." Lance muttered.

"Are you okay, sir?" Lance sighed, no longer bothering to correct the young woman. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You spent the whole flight looking into that bag of yours and you haven't ate since yesterday morning."

"I'm fine." Lance repeated, a little harsher than before. He relaxed his shoulder and let out a deep breath when he saw Rose flinch, forgetting that she was a little scared of him. "Don't worry about me."

"That's my job, Mr. Richard. I'm supposed to make sure that you're okay." Rose gestured towards a chair. "Please, let me get you some food and wait her for me."

"I don't need-"

"Please?"

"I..." Lance's sentence trailed off, giving in and sitting down in the seat.

"I'll be back as fast as I can." Rose said before taking off towards a food booth.

Lance crossed his arms and legs, his foot shaking a little as he thought about what to do next. He knew that as soon as Gwen was done with Europe, she'd be heading for America. She'd probably end up blowing up Washington D.C., killing the president and most of the government's head officials. Which means she'll leave this state alone for a while or at least that's what Lance hopes she does. So he should go to the DWMA and warn them about the upcoming attack to America since they were struggling so hard to defend Germany and a heads-up would probably help then protect America. The governments don't know how to handle witches and kishins and the DWMA does. Lance looked down at the bag he had sitting on his lap. What about them? Surly he could give the others back their memories first before Gwen finishes with Germany. He'll be able to find a way to get the ones who beads were shattered their memories as well, right? He doesn't have Sammy's bead so that itself was a difficult enough task on it's own.

"I should call my watcher and make sure she's okay." Lance said to himself and was about to grab his phone when he notices a light coming from the bag. "The fuck?" He said and opened the bag, seeing one of the beads glowing softly. Fabian's bead. "Fabian...Fabian!" Lance stood up and looked around, completely forgetting that the other boy was actually German and was an exchange student, meaning he probably went back. "Fabian!" Lance saw a tall young man with long blonde hair standing across the room. "Fabian!" He called again and ran towards the man, discovering that it was the wrong German when he saw the man's face.

"Fabian? Who's Fabian?" The man asked, his accent very thick. Lance quickly apologized in German before taking off again, calling out Fabian's name.

"Oh my God! Where is he!?" Lance snapped. "That fucking-" Lance let out a loud grunt. Lance checked the bag again an saw that the bead was brighter, he must be closer than before. "Fabian!" Lance screamed as loud as he could. "Fabian, you fucker!" Lance stood where he was for a second before huffing and stomping off, having given up on his search. Lance fumbled back when he had walked into someone his height.

"You okay?" Lance let out a soft laugh when he recognized the voice, of course he'd run into him after giving up. "Are you hurt?"

"Fabian."

"Oh...how did you..." Fabian's sentence trailed.

"Dude, where did all of your hair go?" Lance gestured at Fabian's head, most of it gone with most of it on top.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Fabian asked.

"I'm-oh shit." Lance slapped his own forehead at his mistake. "You don't remember."

"Listen, I need to go." Fabian took an awkward step back.

"You need to find Tori, right?" Fabian seemed to snap out of his awkwardness and became serious.

"How do you know Tori?"

"We're friends...kind of." Lance chuckled a little. "More of a mutual friendship since I'm dating one of her friends." Lance rambled as he reached into the bag and pulled out the glowing bead. "Here." Lance held the bead out towards Fabian. "I don't know what to do, truthfully. I don't know if you eat it, or like absorb it, I pray it's not a...never mind."

"I...what?"

"They're your memories." Lance stated. "You, along with the others, were members of the DWMA before your memories were taken away and the world was put on a different course."

"What?" Fabian repeated.

"You were Tori's meister."

"Stop mentioning Tori." Fabian stated. "And why should I trust you? I don't even know you, man."

"You did." Lance said. "We're friends as well, mutual friends, but whatever. Just take this so I can make everything normal again."

"Why?"

"Just take the damned bead and get your memories back!" Lance snapped. "I want everything to be like it was before Gwen fucked it up!" Lance pushed his hand against Fabian's chest, holding the bead against him. "I want the days at the house when we would watch weird shows and eat food that was bad for us, back. I want the days that we would get bored and go to some random store and spend hours trying on clothes, back. I want our classes back, I want the sarcastic comments back, I want the jokes, the laughter, the fun. I want them back. I want everyone back. I want her back." Lance's arm jerked back when a small shock went through him and threw Fabian back, the bead now gone. "Fab-"

"No!" Fabian scrambled to his feet and looked around. "Lance, where the hell are we!? We're Tori!? Where are the others!?" Fabian patted his head. "Where's my hair!? I wasn't planning on cutting it till later!"

"Well...that worked." Lance said.

"Mr. Richard! There you are!" Rose went up to Lance, holding two hot-dogs.

"Who is she!?" Fabian gestured towards Rose.

"I'll explain everything on the ride over." Lance stated. "And, this is Rose...my..."

"I'm his maid!" Rose said with a smile.

"His...maid..." Fabian put a hand over his mouth for a moment before removing it. "I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't approve-"

"Shut up." Lance snapped.


	13. Chapter 13

"Something's missing, something's missing." Death the Kid muttered to himself as he paced, walking back and forth in front of his father.

"We're under a spell, Kiddo." Lord Death suddenly said.

"What!?"

"There's a spell that's taken away our memories and has messed up the timeline somehow."

"How long have you known!?"

"I just realized this a few moments ago. I've been feeling off for the past few weeks and I've finally figured it out. Remember that one girl from the college? What was her name?"

"Samantha." Kid answered. "The one with black blood."

"She's important and so are her friends."

"Are you talking about the one who was cloned and the others?" Kid asked.

"Nope. Her friends from her hometown, I don't know anything about those college kids." Lord Death bounced a little bot before continuing. "You already know that something's off and you unconsciously knew something about Samantha and Lancelot, one of the leaders of the Black Magic Dealers."

"I just assumed since one of the workers attacked her personally, she might be in danger of the Black Magic Dealers persuading her to join them. She's at college, she's at an age where she's more willing to do stupid things, looking for a thrill or something like that." Kid scoffed. "She would get herself in trouble like that and so would the others."

"You sound like you know them."

"I don't or at least I don't think I do. I don't even know the others names, but I feel like I should." Kid let out a grunt and plopped himself down into a chair. "Do you think this spell has anything to do with this?"

"Probably." Lord Death said calmly.

"We shouldn't be so worried about a bunch of teens who most likely ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kid leaned back in the chair. "Germany's lost and the whole of Europe isn't going to last much longer. The Black Magic Dealers have already taken over Russia and China, they're going to end up coming to America next, I'm sure of it. We're losing, we're losing badly!" Kid punched his legs. "How could I allow this to happen!?"

"We can't be everywhere at the same time Kiddo, we'll just have to wait for them to come to us and we'll take them down."

"How can we just sit here and wait? We have to do something."

"We'll just keep an extra eye out, no problem."

"Just keep an extra-where? We don't know anything about the Black Magic Dealers since they keep killing everyone we send. We only know the heads' names because they carved it into one of our soldiers chest and mailed his torso to us!"

"Calm down, Kiddo."

"How the hell you expect me to calm down!?" Kid snapped and stood back up. "So many people have died because of these heartless bastards!"

"Don't you think I know this!?" Kid shrank back a little, frightened by the sudden serious tone in his father's voice. "More will die if we start to panic and give in." Lord Death sighed and his voice returned to normal. "You're just going to have to trust me, Kiddo and don't use that kind of language around me, it's bad enough to hear Stein and Spirit use those words, I don't need to hear them from my own son."

"I'm going out." Kid stated, no longer looking at his father. "I need to go on a mission."

"Take Maka and the others with you, please. I don't want you getting hurt too."

"Yes, father."

x~x~x

"Weren't we just here the other day? Why do we need to be here again?" Maka asked as she, Death the Kid and the rest of their group walked into the center of Sammy's university.

"I thought our mission was in the middle of a desert, not cool man." Soul said, hands in his jacket pockets and leaning back as he walked.

"Would rather be in the desert?" Liz asked. "My hair gets split ends from the heat and I'd rather not experience that again, plus Patty plays with the sand too much and it gets in her hair."

"Sand-man!" Patty giggled.

"Is there supposed to be another attack here or something Kiddo?" Black-Star asked.

"One, don't call me that and two, I don't know." Kid admitted.

"Then what are we doing here?" Tsubaki asked.

"I...I don't know." Kid tapped his foot on the ground and looked around the campus for a moment. "I just have a strong feeling in my gut that I need to see that girl again."

"Samantha?" Soul asked. "What's so special about her? She's just another random college kid who just happened to be with the attacker."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but doesn't something feel wrong to you guys? Like you're forgetting something, about her and others?"

"That happens to me all the time, Kiddo." Black-Star laughed, patting the shinigami's back. "You're just getting too old for your age."

"He's an old man at seventeen." Soul joined in on the laughter.

"He's not as old as Maka, though!" Black-Star howled.

"No one can be older than Maka, not even Lord Death!" Soul leaned against his friend since he was laughing so hard.

"Hey! Don't make me get a book." Maka warned.

"I need to tell you guys something-"

"Old Maka, old Maka!" Patty chanted, interrupting Kid and preventing him from explaining the spell.

"Old Maka, old Maka!" Soul and Black-Star joined, clapping to their little beat.

"I'm surrounded by children." Kid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget your teeth, Maka." Soul pointed at his teeth.

"Or your diaper!" Black-Star pointed at his rear.

"You two are horrible!" Maka snapped.

"Cheer up, Maka. We're just having some fun." Black-Star said with a chuckle.

"You know we both think you're a cool chick." Soul winked.

"Well I think you're both hot-heads." Maka stuck out her tongue.

"Can't we all just get along?" Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"No." Liz muttered.

"Would all of you-" Kid's sentence was cut off by a police car driving past them, lights on and siren blaring. "Why do I have a bad feeling..."

"There's no way." Maka said.

"It's heading for the art building." Tsubaki added.

"Kiddo, what were you trying to tell us before?" Black-Star asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to help them." Kid said and took off, everyone following him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are we going?" Fabian asked, shaking his leg impatiently as he sat in the passenger seat of the truck. Lance had just finished filling him in on what's going on and all he wanted to do was get out of the truck and hit something.

"I'm taking you to the DWMA." Lance answered, turning right.

"Why are you taking me to the DWMA?"

"Because you're one of the only ones who remembers what happened."

"I know that, but why aren't you going to give everyone else back their memories, isn't that what these little beads are?" Fabian picked up the cloth bag from before and looked inside.

"Put those down and I will, after I drop you off."

"No. You're gonna taking me to Tori." Fabian sat the bag back between them.

"I can't do that." Lance stated.

"What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I just can't."

"Take me to Tori!"

"No!"

"I need to know if she's safe!"

"She is!"

"I'm not there to make sure!"

"She's safer without you!" Lance stomped on the breaks to prevent himself from going through a stoplight that had just turned red. The two young men sat in silence for a moment before Fabian spoke.

"I'm not you." Lance didn't respond. "I'm not some crazy half-witch who's whole family consists of psychotic murderers and is now head of the Black Magic Dealers. Just because you can't be with you're girlfriend because you're probably gonna end up getting her killed, doesn't mean that I can't be with mine!"

"That is not the reason I'm not with Sam right now."

"Bullshit it's not!"

"You know nothing!"

"I know enough! I know that I'm glad that no one remembers you. I'm glad that Sam doesn't remember you because that means, she'll avoid you. You can't worm your way into her heart and fuck her over again! I know that you won't be able to try to kill her again!"

"I never tried to kill her!"

"Think again, jack-ass! How many times has Sam been close to death or has just given up on life because of something that you've done!?"

"I-"

"Don't even try to come up with some lame-ass excuse like you always do! I'm not Sam, you can't just smile and use you're 'charm' to convince me that you're a good guy, when the truth is, is that you're nothing more than a selfish prick! And with you out of her life, I don't have to worry about you trying to hurt me or Tori anymore! Because after you drop me off at Tori's, I will make sure that none of us see you ever again!" Fabian took in a few deep breaths before he settled back down into his seat. "The light's green." He added in a softer voice.

"Get out." Lance said.

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my truck!" Lance screamed. Fabian opened the truck door and climbed out, slamming it behind him. "If you want to see Tori so badly, hitchhike there!" Lance threw a bag at Fabian before driving off.

"Asshole!" Fabian yelled before looking inside of the bag, finding some sandwiches and a map. "I will never understand him." Fabian muttered to himself and saw that he wasn't that far from Tori's house.

xXx

"Still nothing from him?" Haley asked, peeking over Tori's shoulder.

"No." Tori kept pressing 'refresh' on her phone, praying to see a message from Fabian.

"He's fine." Hope said, sitting on the other side of Tori.

"We talk every day, this is not normal. He's always online. He always makes sure that I'm okay, that my day hasn't been too hard and that I'm always happy. This isn't right." Tori said.

"I'm gonna cry, man!" Jaxon grabbed the pillow next to him and hugged it. "That was some emotional shit!"

"I know, right!" Hope squealed.

"I'll get it." Tori stood after there was a knock on the door.

"I can-"

"No." Tori cut Rob off as he tried to get up as well. Tori opened the door and let out a shout, scaring everyone in the room. "Fabian!"

"Fabian!?" Everyone shouted together.

"Tori!" Fabian leaped into the house and wrapped his arms around Tori, tears rolling down his face. "You're safe! Thank God, you're safe!"

"I'm safe? Where have you been? I've been worried si-" Tori was cut off by Fabian putting one of his hands behind her head and giving her a kiss.

"Aw!" Hope and Haley said.

"Get a room." Rob added.

"Gross!" JJ said with his tongue out.

"Well...that just happened." Vickii chuckled while Jaxon let out a soft squeal.

"That was so cute!" Hope clapped her hands when Fabian and Tori parted.

"I...I missed you too." Tori chuckled weakly, still recovering from the sudden kiss.

"I lo-"

"Holy fuck!" JJ's curse interrupted Fabian.

"That's Sammy's college!" Haley added.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Just listen." Rob said and turned up the volume.

"We've been informed of an attack and kidnapping that occurred at this campus. The student that is now missing is a Miss. Samantha Lobenstein. No other students were seriously hurt and we'll soon have an artists rendition of what the two kidnappers looked like." The woman on the television stated.

"Sammy's been kidnapped!?" Hope screamed.

"How could someone take her!?" Jaxon added.

"How are they alive!? Haley said.

"I'm going!" JJ pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"JJ, wait!" Haley grabbed JJ's arm.

"I'm gonna go, Haley, right now!" JJ shouted.

"JJ-"

"I'm taking money from my emergency jar at home and I am going!"

"Dude, you can't just-" Rob started

"I'm worried about her!" JJ cried.

"And we're not!?" Tori snapped.

"I just need to go."

"She's fine." Jaxon said. "She has to be."

"But..."

"It's Sammy, she's always fine." Hope said with a small smile.

"Damn it." Fabian quickly stepped out of the room and took out his phone, calling Lance.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you feeling better, Sammy?" Sarah asked as Sammy sat down next to her, later than usual for their acting class.

"Yeah, I just need some time to recover." Sammy said with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I can probably convince Jason-"

"Don't worry, I'm back to normal." Sammy laughed. "Or however normal someone like me can be."

"Good, I don't like you sad."

"Neither do I." The two young women laughed a little while the rest of their classmates entered the room.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." Jason, the teacher, said as he clapped his hands. "We'll start this day out with a little improv." Sammy and a few other students let out little cheers. "First game will be Freeze, I'm sure most of you know what the game is, but a quick explanation is that two people will improv a scene on stage and at any moment someone can call 'freeze' and the two people on stage must freeze where they are and the person who shouted takes someone's place and starts an entirely new scene. Any questions?" Matt raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Can I go first?"

"Go ahead and...Sam, go on up with him." Jason sat down in one of the seats while Sammy and Matt went on stage. "We need a one word suggestion, anyone?"

"Fire!" Someone called.

"Fire, okay. Whenever you're ready." Jason leaned back and crossed his legs.

"You're foot's on fire!" Sammy said a moment later, pointing at Matt's foot.

"Oh my God!" Matt yelled and started kicking his foot in the air.

"I'll get some water!" Sammy pretended to grab a bucket and pour water on Matt's foot.

"I can't believe I caught my foot on fire." Matt chuckled.

"I guess you could say you were-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Flaming." Sammy grinned while everyone in the room groaned.

"Freeze." RJ called and right as he stood up, the door to the classroom was thrown open.

"There you are!" A large man said as he walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

"Sam, let's go." The man stepped up onto the stage, ignoring Jason.

"Wait, what?" Sammy said as the man grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me?" Jason stood up.

"I don't have time for you to be a smart-ass." The man sighed.

"What the hell man!? Who are you!?" Sammy yelled, trying to jerk her hand out of the man's grip.

"I'm Free, dumb-ass, now let's go."

"I don't know you!" Sammy continued to pull on her arm. "Let me go, right now!" She yelled as Free tried to pull her off of the stage.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself." Free said with an eye roll.

"She said, 'let go'." Matt said, putting a hand on Free's arm as a warning.

"Fuck off, boy." Free shoved Matt away.

"Fuck you!" Matt snapped and jumped on Free's back, punching the larger man's head.

"Damn it." Free moved Sammy to the side before grabbing Matt and yanking him off of his back, slamming the young man into the ground.

"Matt!" Sammy scrambled over to the young man to make sure that he was okay.

"Ow." Matt groaned.

"Why is it that every time I'm around you, I got crazy bitches jumping on my back?" Free scoffed.

"Get out of here!" Sammy screamed.

"Get out of this room right now, before I call the cops." Jason warned, walking up to Free, quickly taking a step back when he realized that Free was a lot larger up close.

"'The cops'?" Free laughed a little. "Do you really think that your pathetic police force can stop me?" Free grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and lifted him up into the air. "Fuck off, old man." Free said before throwing Jason back, making him trip over a small black box that was sitting on stage.

"Oh my God!" RJ screamed. "What the hell man!?"

"Jason, are you okay!?" Sammy called.

"I think I broke something." Jason admitted.

"Everyone stay calm." Free said. "No one else will get hurt if you just back the fuck off and let me and Sam leave. We've got some important things to-" Free stopped when a water bottle hit him upside the head.

"That...that didn't work as well as the last time." Sarah chuckled weakly, holding a second bottle in her hand.

"You little bitch." Free growled, facing the young woman.

"No!" Sammy quickly got off of the ground and tackled Free before he could do anything to Sarah.

"Sam!" Free snapped. "Cut it out!"

"Quit using my name!" Sammy screamed and punched Free across the face.

"You're weaker." Free said before shoving Sammy off of him, rubbing his jaw. "This timeline has made you weak, Sam!" Free laughed loudly. "Great! Just fucking great! Now I have-" Free's statement was cut off by one of Sammy's classmates grabbing him from behind and chucking him aside as far as he could.

"Holy fuck, Ken." Sammy said, looking up at her larger classmate.

"Yeah, I got a little pissed just sitting there." Ken said with a light chuckle.

"Everyone, out of the room, now!" Jason yelled, finally able to get up and was holding his wrist. The rest of the students who had been stunned with shock snapped out of it and started to run out of the room.

"Fuck you!" David flipped off Free as the larger man got back up. David kissed his hand, slapped his rear with it and then ran out of the room with the others, happy to have had his moment. Free jumped off of the stage and landed in front of the door, blocking in Sammy, Matt, Sarah, RJ and Ken.

"Oh, shit tits." Sammy muttered.

"I am getting sick of playing, Sam. We are leaving now!" Free reached out for Sammy and she stumbled back, tripping over Matt and Sarah, all three falling to the ground.

"And I'm getting sick of your shit." Ken said and threw a punch towards Free. "Well...fuck." Ken squeaked when Free caught his fist. Ken screamed when Free used his other hand to chop at Ken's arm, a snap echoing in the room before the young man was tossed aside.

"Ken!" The others yelled.

"Well, one down, three to-" Free was interrupted again by a book hitting him in the face.

"Why do you always throw things at people's faces?" Sammy asked Sarah.

"It's the best I can do with tiny legs." Sarah chuckled weakly.

"Geez, I wounder why a bunch of people just ran out of the building." Another large man was suddenly leaning against the door-frame. "By the way, the cops are here." The man clicked his tongue and winked.

"Either shut up or help me!" Free snapped.

"Nah." Giriko shrugged. "I'm sure a strong man like you can handle a couple of punks on his own."

"Fucker." Free muttered.

"When and where?" Giriko smirked, making Sammy laugh a little. "See, even without her memories she still thinks I'm funny."

"What the hell is going on!?" Matt asked.

"Here, instead of being a dumb-ass, like him." Giriko pointed a Free and casually walked into the room. "Let's talk."

"Since when have you been in favor of not fighting?" Free scoffed.

"Since I saw that it wasn't working for you." Giriko grinned. "Sometimes you have to changed your attitude if you want to get the things you want." Giriko said in a mocking tone.

"That's it!" Free pushed past Giriko. "I'm grabbing Sam and getting out of here before the cops show up."

"I thought you weren't afraid of the cops." Sammy said.

"Oh ,would you look at that? Someone's got her sass back?" Free huffed. "I bet she'd be a lot worse if Sheyla was here."

"Sheyla...What do you know about Sheyla!?" Sammy demanded.

"Come with us and I'll show you." Free stated.

"Fuck you!" Sammy lunged forward, arm swinging.

"Oh my God!" Sarah, Matt and RJ screamed when Free's head was chopped off of his body.

"Fucking hell, woman." Giriko chuckled. "Didn't think you'd go that far.

"I...I..." Sammy gasped for air, staring at her arm and finding it to be an axe. "I...I'm a..."

"Just breathe, you're fine." Free's head said from the floor.

"He's still alive!?" RJ and Matt both screamed. Sarah's face was turning green and she kept a hand over her mouth.

"Giriko, put my head back on my body." Free said.

"Just wait a second." Giriko walked over to the group of young adults. "I know I said that I wanted to talk, but I'm getting bored." Giriko kicked a leg out and hit Matt in the stomach, making the young man fall to his back. RJ grabbed the back of Sarah's and Sammy's shirts and pulled them back, putting himself in front of them.

"I regret this choice." RJ swallowed before Giriko punched him in the face, grabbed his hair and threw him aside.

"No, no, no, no." Sarah muttered, shaking as she stood in front of Sammy. "I'm so going to get fired and killed after this." Sarah closed her eyes and yelped when Giriko shoved her aside.

"Go away!" Sammy cried. "Please! Just leave me alone!" Sammy started hitting Giriko's chest with her non-weapon hand. "Leave us alone!"

"She's so much weaker, now. Great." Giriko commented before putting a hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Well, at least this should be more effective." Giriko squeezed his hand and Sammy suddenly collapsed. Giriko caught the young woman and carried her bridal style, her weapon arm returning to normal.

"When did you learn that?" Free asked as he and Giriko left the room.

"I was hired by Lance, remember, the witch-boy told me a few tricks to calm Sam down." Giriko answered.

"You knocked her out." Free corrected.

"Close enough." Giriko shrugged.

"Freeze!" A cop shouted behind the men.

"Alright." Free moved a hand up and a thick wall of ice come out of the ground between them and the cops.

"Nice." Giriko commented.

"I've been practicing." Free said and the two men ran out of the building.

"So, what do we do now?" Giriko asked Free. "I have no idea where Lance is at and this world is really fucked up."

"We'll just keep Sam somewhere safe, find the others and find a way to defeat Gwen and then return to our normal lives."

"I don't think I even know what normal is anymore."

"And you think I do?" Free scoffed. "Let's go before Sam wakes up, we both know she's loud as fuck and can easily get those DWMA kids' attention." Free gestured towards Kid and the others, running towards the arts building.

"Do you think they remember?"

"They would've been her much sooner if they did." Free crossed his arms.

"I've already visited the others, they don't remember anything." Giriko said as the men started to walk away from the campus.

"Even JJ?"

"Yep."

"Fuck."

"Yep. I'm so not getting paid unless we find Lance." Giriko sighed. "Any idea how to find the fucker?"

"Well, we have Sam. So he'll probably find us first."

"True. Is that why you came here?"

"Isn't that why you did?"

"I had to make sure my paycheck was still alive, wasn't really planning on taking her. Unlike you."

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. Off to Death City, then?"

"Off to Death City."


	16. Chapter 16

"No, Mrs. Lobenstein, she's not here. I'm sorry. We'll tell you if we figure anything out, I promise." Haley sighed after she hung up her phone.

"Someone's Skypeing us." Rob said, clicking the 'answer' button on the computer.

"Are you guy's Sammy's friends?" A young woman asked, her face appearing on the screen.

"You must be Lisa." Haley said.

"Yes, yes. Now, have you guys seen Sammy? I saw the news and she's not answering any of my texts or calls." Lisa asked.

"She's not picking up for me either." JJ huffed, his phone against his head.

"What part of 'kidnapped' did you guys not understand?" Vickii asked with a sigh.

"The part that it's Sammy." JJ answered. "They have to be wrong about this." JJ redialed his phone.

"You guys haven't been able to get a hold of her either?" Lisa rubbed her head. "Great. Thanks for answering." Lisa turned off the Skype call.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Tori asked Fabian when he returned to the room.

"My mother." Fabian lied and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, they're here in America with me, they just went to a different state." Fabian said faster than he normally speaks.

"Really?" Tori asked, hearing the sudden change in Fabian's voice.

"Yeah." Fabian gave Tori a weak smile.

"Hello!?" JJ quickly put his phone onto speaker, preventing Tori from interrogating Fabian more.

"How you doing, JJ?" The voice on the phone chuckled.

"Where's Sammy!?" JJ demanded.

"You tell us where she is right now before I kick some asses!" Jaxon took the phone from JJ before he yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, calm down. She's fine, I promise. Sam's just taking a little nap at the moment." The voice chuckled. "Here's what y'all are gonna do. All of you come to Death City, no cops, no parents, no one but yourselves and you'll be able to get Sam back. Remember, don't bring anyone else with you or I can't guarantee Sam ever waking up from her nap."

"Shit!" A separate voice cursed when another person started screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sammy!" JJ shouted.

"Shut her up!" The first voice snapped.

"How!?"

"Squeeze her shoulder, she'll pass out again."

"I'm not doing that!"

"You fucked up her classmates and this is bothering you!?"

"I went too far back there! I got annoyed!"

"And her screaming isn't annoying you!?"

"I'm used to it!"

"For fuck's sake. Give me the-" The phone call ended, leaving everyone to stare at it in shock. JJ shoved the phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and started walking out of the house.

"Wait!" Haley grabbed JJ's arm. "Do you even know where Death City is at?"

"No, but I"ll find it." JJ stated.

"Give me a few minutes to look it up on the GPS and we'll all pile into mine and Tori's cars." Haley said.

"But-"

"We all want to go and we can't afford to lose another one of us because he couldn't wait a little bit for the directions." Haley stated.

"Fine."

x~x~x

"Hello?" Lance answered his phone, eating a sandwich outside of a fast-food joint. Rose was standing next to him, sipping on a soda. "She's been what!?" Lance dropped his sandwich.

"Mr. Richard?"

"How the fuck does she get kidnapped!?" Lance shouted into the phone. "She's supposed to be safe there!" Lance ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck." He muttered. "Any clue who took her or where she's at?" Lance started to tap his foot. "Damn it. I'll find her and whoever took her is going to have a bad time." Lance hung up on Fabian and quickly called someone else.

"H-Hello?" Someone stuttered on the other end of the phone.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me what the fuck happened to Sam before I come over there and rip out your Adam's apple with my bare hands." Lance stated as Rose picked up his sandwich and put it in the bag it came with.

"These two men just showed up, attacked us and took Sam." The voice answered.

"Do you know who these men were?" Lance watched as Rose threw the bag away and went inside to get him a new one, still calmly sipping her soda.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that their names were Giriko and Free."

"Giriko and Free? Are you sure? What did they look like?"

"The one named Free had an eye with something red in it and 'no future' tattooed above it and the other man had really sharp looking teeth and his hair spiked up weirdly. They both knew her name and acted like they knew who she was." There was a brief pause. "I'm not going to get killed because of this, am I?"

"No...not at all." Lance leaned against the wall and rubbed the side of his head. "Sam will probably not come back to college after this, so yours and Sarah's services for this mission are no longer needed. Both of your tuitions will still be payed for all four years, but after that you are on your own unless I need you again. So I suggest you two save up before you're done with college."

"Thank you."

"Good-bye RJ." Lance put his phone away and took the sandwich Rose offered him. "Thanks."

"May I ask what the phone call was about?" Rose asked.

"All you need to worry about is us going to Death City. I'm not the most popular person in the world right now and going there isn't safest for either of us if they discover that you're working for me."

"Why are we going to Death City, sir?"

"Sam's been taken by an old friend of mine and I've got to go find her and make sure that she's okay." Lance unwrapped his sandwich and took a large bite before walking over to the truck. "Idiots." He muttered as he and Rose climbed in.

"Have you figured out what to do with Fabian?" Rose asked while Lance turned on the truck.

"I have a feeling that we'll be running into him and a few others when we get to Death City." Lance said as they drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sammy continued to scream, jerking her body against her restraints, she was not amused at all at the moment. She wasn't amused with being kidnapped, she wasn't amused with being tied up to a chair, she wasn't amused with her friends getting hurt, she was not amused.

"Can I please just knock her out, aleady?" Giriko groaned, pressing his hands to his head.

"Give me a second, I'm going to try to talk to her." Free walked over to Sammy and knelt down in front of her. "Sam..."

"Let me go! Let me go, right now!" Sammy demanded. "Let me go, you fucking bastards!"

"I liked it better when she was a smart-ass, not a hard-ass." Giriko stated.

"She's still a smart-ass, she's just in shock right now." Free said.

"Most people are silent when they're in shock." Giriko said.

"Sam's not one to be quiet, now is she?" Free tapped Sammy's knee, but she kept screaming. "Mother fucker." The man sighed. "I know about your black blood!" He raised his voice over Sammy's so she would hear him over her own shouts. "And if you keep this up, you're going to snap!" Sammy suddenly stopped screaming.

"What?" Sammy squeaked, calming down a little.

"Finally!" Giriko exclaimed and slumped down into his chair.

"You need to stay calm or your black blood will kick in." Free said.

"Oh, so now you're trying to keep me calm?" Sammy scoffed. "It wasn't that long ago that you were breaking my friend's arms and throwing them across the room and had no problem with me being upset then!"

"Well...I..." Free had been hoping for Sammy to forget about that, why was he shocked that she didn't?

"Who the fuck are you guys? Why do you know my name? Why did you take me? I just wanna go home and eat some chocolate!" Sammy slammed both feet into the ground.

"Someone's back." Giriko sang.

"To answer your first question, I'm Free and he's Giriko. I'm immortal and he's an asshole."

"Chainsaw!" Giriko corrected.

"Like I said, asshole." Sammy couldn't prevent herself from laughing a little.

"You too argue like an old married couple." She chuckled.

"We all know I'm the husband." Giriko winked.

"Shut up, Giriko!" Free snapped.

"He's just mad cause he knows it's true." Giriko and Sammy both laughed this time.

"God." Free pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So...why do you two know me? I've never seen either of you in my life." Sammy asked.

"Well..." Free rubbed the back of his head. "We know you because of a different timeline."

"What?" Sammy let out a weak chuckle. "'A different timeline'? When did this suddenly become an episode of _Doctor Who?_ Who's the Doctor? Am I the Doctor?" Sammy started to struggle to breathe. "I wouldn't mind being the Doctor, but a lot of bad shit happens to the Doctor!"

"Sam, calm down. Let me explain." Free snapped his fingers in front of Sammy's face.

"Untie me, please. I can't breathe with this on me." Sammy said. "I promise I'll stay still, just, please."

"Giriko, untie her while I explain." Free said.

"Whatever." Giriko grunted and walked over to Sammy, muttering to himself as he tried to undo the knots on the rope.

"To put this simple, you're a weapon." Free started.

"Well, no duh. I chopped off your head. How did you even get it back on?" Sammy asked.

"Giriko popped it back on right before we left the room." Free answered. "As I was saying, you're a weapon and you're a student from the DWMA." Sammy raised an eyebrow. "You know what the DWMA is, right?" Sammy nodded her head. "Good. Well...um..." Free sighed. "One day you were out on a mission with your friends and you ended up confronting a witch." Sammy saw that Giriko had stiffened a little, giving Free a look before continuing with the knots. "When you were about to defeat the witch, she cast a power spell that erased almost everyone's memory and changed the timeline to if you and your friends were never members of the DWMA."

"I thought something felt wrong." Sammy admitted, letting out a sigh of relief when the ropes were finally off of her. "And are you guys members of the DWMA as well? Is that why you guys took me?"

"No." Free said. "But we're your friends."

"Eh." Giriko shrugged. "I'm just a hired bodyguard."

"If you're my friend, then why did you hurt my other friends." Sammy asked, rubbing her arms, surprised to find them unharmed from being rubbed against the rope so much.

"Truthfully, I got annoyed. I had forgotten that you're memory was gone, everyone kept interrupting, I got pissed and I let my anger get the best of me." Free admitted. "Same for Giriko, he just wanted to leave and figure out what the hell is going on." Giriko just muttered an agreement.

"Who was the witch I was fighting?"

"Gwen." Giriko answered.

"Gwen! The Gwen Richard! The crazy bitch who's trying to take over the world with her twin brother!?" Sammy exclaimed.

"So, you know about that?" Free asked.

"Of course I do! That fucker set Germany on fire and Fabian lives there! I don't even know is he's okay! If anything happened to him, Tori and everyone else will be devastated and I can't handle that!"

"Do you know who the twin brother is?" Giriko asked.

"No, they never released his name. They only know Gwen's because she keeps burning it everywhere. All I know about the twin is that he's a heartless bastard." Sammy shook her head. "The things that I've heard he's done...it's unforgivable." Sammy noticed that Free and Giriko shared another look. "What?"

"Nothing. Your friends should be here any moment now. Hopefully they'll be willing to listen before flipping out." Free sighed. Giriko flinched suddenly and pulled out Sammy's phone.

"Lisa? Who's Lisa?" Giriko asked.

"Give me that!" Sammy quickly snatched her phone back and answered it. "Lisa! Lisa, oh my God!"

"Sammy!? Where are you!?" Lisa's voice shrieked through the phone.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sammy. Where are you?"

"Truthfully, I really don't know." She looked at Free and saw the man bit the inside of the cheek for a moment before saying.

"Death City."

"Death City!? I'm in Death City!?" Sammy almost dropped her phone.

"I'm coming there, right now! Tell the crazy bastards who took you that they're going to have a hard time breathing without a throat." Lisa threatened.

"Lisa, wait. Honey, honey, no." Sammy waved her hands.

"Honey?" Free asked.

"Holy shit." Giriko chuckled.

"They're good people, okay. Just one big misunderstanding." Sammy said.

"They broke Ken's arm and Jason's wrist!" Lisa snapped.

"I can fix that, well, not me, but yeah." Free offered.

"I'm still coming over." Lisa hung up.

"She's pissed." Sammy sighed. "Great..."

"So in this timeline, is Sam a lesbian?" Giriko asked.

"Pansexual, ass-hat and I've always been one." Sammy stuck out her tongue.

"Sammy! Sam!" Sammy actually dropped her phone this time and took off after hearing her friend's voice.

"Surprised it took them this long." Free said as he and Giriko followed.

"Guys!" Sammy yelled and grabbed her friends into a hug when she reached them.

"There's some missing." Free commented.

"Good chunk of them." Giriko agreed.

"Are you okay!?" Rob asked, checking Sammy's arms.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Haley asked.

"I'll kick their asses if they did." Jaxon offered.

"I'll kick them in their dicks." Tori added.

"I've missed you." JJ said.

"Me too!" Hope squealed.

"You're okay!" Sammy slapped Fabian's arm. "Why didn't you tell me, you had me worried, asshole."

"You were a little busy when I got to America." Fabian chuckled weakly.

"So, this is Sammy." Vickii chuckled.

"Yeppers!" Sammy grinned.

"Really...you two." Fabian sighed when he saw Giriko and Free, he walked away from the group and up to the large men. "You could've done this so much easier, breaking people's arms and wrists? Too far guys."

"Out of all people to have their memories, it's the German." Giriko scoffed.

"Where are the others?" Free asked.

"Sick." Fabian said. "Not sure what happened, they're all just not able to get out of bed."

"And Lance?"

"After he gave me back my memory, he kind of took off on his own."

"How did he give you back your memories?" Free asked.

"He has these beads with everyone's memories in them, he probably took them from Gwen or something."

"Does that mean he's looking for the others then?" Free scratched his jaw.

"I don't know what's going on in his head." Fabian admitted.

"First things first, we need to inform Sammy's parents that she's okay so the cops won't be looking for her anymore." Free said. "It'd be best to take her home and have her pretend to remember nothing about this and force the case to be unsolved. Hopefully she can convince the cops that she's forgotten."

"Sam's an actor, it won't be that hard for her." Fabian chuckled.

"I'd also like for you to finish filling me in on the way back to Sam's hometown." Free added.

"Of course." Fabian sighed.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this!" Sammy was saying when Fabian, Free and Giriko joined the group. "I'm a wea-" Sammy was cut off by Free putting his hands over her mouth.

"You can tell them all about that later Sam, let's get you home first." Free said.

"Okay." Sammy's said through Free's hands.


	18. Chapter 18

"If you two are supposedly 'friends' with Sammy, what the fuck were you two thinking when you decided to hurt people and take her away!?" Haley scolded the two large men, both of them sitting on her couch.

"Remind me again why we're allowing ourselves to be scolded by a child?" Giriko mumbled to Free. "And why are we at her place?"

"The others need an alibi just in case they're questioned about Sam's disappearance." Free made a face when they heard a toilet flush. "Plus Sam really had to pee and Haley's house was closest."

"Great." Giriko sighed.

"Don't you ignore me!" Haley slapped Giriko upside the head.

"You brat!" Giriko stood up and grabbed Haley by the front of her shirt, lifting her up in the air a little.

"Put me down, bitch!" Haley shouted, slapping the man's arms.

"What the fuck man!?" Rob shouted, walking back into the room from the garage, a board game in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure she's on your list of 'don't kill if you want to get paid' list." Free said.

"I need a new job." Giriko grunted and dropped Haley.

"I'm gonna hit it!" Rob threw the board game down and started to roll up a sleeve.

"Look who's all big and bad now." Giriko mocked.

"You fucking fucker!" Rob cursed.

"Someone knows some big boy words." Giriko put his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

"You sack of shit!"

"If you two don't get along, I'm gonna make you hold hands." Sammy chuckled as she entered the room.

"Yes, dad." Rob muttered and stepped away from Giriko, who was sticking his tongue out at him.

"What are you, five?" Sammy rolled her eyes. Giriko straightened back up, biting the inside of his cheek.

"No." He said softly.

"Then act your age." Sammy patted Giriko's shoulder before grabbing her phone from the table.

"I'm over eight-hundred years old, how the fuck am I supposed to act?" Giriko scoffed.

"Fuck!" Sammy cursed. "My phone's broke!" Sammy let her phone fall from her hand. "There goes calling my mama."

"Let's get her home before her family does." Giriko suggested.

"Alright, all of you know what to say, right?" Free asked the others.

"Yeah, yeah." Tori answered for the group while she was setting up the game.

"We'll get a hold of you if anything happens or if we know what to do next." Free added.

"Why are we trusting her with them?" JJ asked.

"The scary one seems nice." Hope said with a smile. "He acts like he's big and mean, but he's actually a softy." She added with a giggle.

"How do you know that?" Vickii asked.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling." Hope shrugged.

"I'm no softy, kid." Giriko huffed before he, Free and Sammy left.

"I still can't believe my phone's busted." Sammy sighed as she hopped into the back of the van Giriko and Free had stolen, but failed to inform Sammy of that.

"It'd be better if you didn't anyways. Goes better with the whole 'I forgot everything' plan." Free said.

"Why do I have to lie to everyone?" Sammy asked.

"We can't have them knowing about the DWMA mission." Free answered.

"Why can't they know I'm a part of the DWMA? If I'm a weapon, my parents should know-"

"How do you think you're parents would react to knowing that their daughter is a black-blooded weapon?" Free asked, glancing at Sammy through the rear-view mirror.

"Well..." Sammy scratched her head.

"You're not even brave enough to tell them that you're a pansexual out of fear that they will reject you from being out of the norm, do you really think they'd accept a weapon as 'normal'?" Giriko leaned against his arm, finding this a little too harsh, even to his standards.

"How did they react before? In the other timeline?" Sammy asked, a small hint of hope in her voice.

"They really didn't get a choice, they DWMA told them what you were when you joined and they had to deal with it, whether they accepted it or not." Free answered, gripping the wheel tighter to hide the fact that he was lying., Sammy's parents had been very accepting of her being a weapon and had been very proud of their daughter since she was able to become part of the DWMA. Sure, they worried, but they knew their daughter was strong enough and brave enough to help keep the world safe.

"Oh..." Sammy slumped back into her seat, all energy leaving her body. "I don't wanna go home anymore." She said, her voice cracking a little.

"You have to go home long enough to pack the rest of your belongings and tell your family that you're fine." Free stated.

"Where am I going?" Sammy asked.

"There's a house that's empty right now, it's the house where you and your DWMA friends lived at in the other timeline." Free answered. "We'll have you crash there until we figure out what to do with Gwen and after she's taken care of, you can decide if you wish to continue with your DWMA training or to return to your normal life at college."

"Are you guys gonna be there?" Sammy asked.

"We'll keep an eye on you, don't worry." Giriko looked over his shoulder and gave Sammy a small smile, not appreciating that he has to be the 'good cop' at the moment.

"And my friends? The ones you hurt and the others?"

"I'll take care of you college buddies and we'll figure something out about the others." Free said. "This is your house, right?" Free asked when he pulled up in front of a house.

"Yeah..." Sammy opened the door and hopped out of the van. "I'll see you later." She added and walked into the house, greeted by a dog's barking.

"You were a little harsh there and this is coming from me." Giriko said.

"If I give her motive to not want to return home, it'll be easier to keep her in Death City." Free explained.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? Just say "You and your friends are fucked up right now and we need to get y'all fixed"."

"I don't say 'y'all'."

"Maybe you should try, you'd sound less like a hard-ass that way."

"So now I'm the hard-ass? Who lifted up Haley not even five minutes ago because she lightly slapped their head?"

"At least I admit to having an anger problem! Mr. Breaks Random People's Arm Cause I Got Mad." Giriko scoffed.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get to the store and get the house ready for Sam. She's gonna need a bed."

"Whatever." Giriko muttered as Free drove off, neither of them seeing the truck driving down the street and stopping in front of Sammy's house.

"What are we doing here, sir?" Rose asked, sticking her head out of the window as Lance got out. "I thought we were going to Death City?"

"Change of plans. I've been informed that Sam's been found and they're returning her home." Lance answered, walking to the other side of the truck. "You know how to drive, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. There's a store near by and I want you to pick up a few things." Lance reached into the truck and grabbed Rose's notebook, writing down the items real quick.

"Why aren't you coming with me, Mr. Richard?"

"I need a few minutes to think on my own, I trust you to get these things and come back as soon as possible." Lance handed Rose the notebook back.

"Blue flowers? That's oddly specific." Rose commented, reading over the list.

"They don't have to be blue, but blue would be best. Especially if there were hints of black and purple in them." Lance said.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Rose said and climbed over to the driver's seat.

"I'll see you soon." Lance took a step back and watched Rose drive off. He took in a deep breath before going over to the porch and sitting down, running several different ideas and outcomes in his head. "I hope something works." Lance sighed, leaning his back against the door behind him.

"Venus, please stop barking, they're gone." Sammy said weakly from the other side of the door, her voice unheard by Lance. Sammy had plopped down on the floor in front of the door, her legs giving up on her as soon as she had walked in. The small dog let out a little whimper and laid her head on Sammy's leg. "It's okay, little girl." Sammy said and patted the dog's fluffy head, the feather accessory tickling her hand a little. "I'm just...really confused and sad right now." She admitted. Sammy sat there for a little longer before standing up and going to her kitchen, opening up her family's laptop and logging onto to Facebook. She had no idea why she decided to go on social media, but she didn't question it as she numbly scrolled through her page, seeing many articles and posts about her being missing. Sammy was very tempted to message everyone or post something to tell them that she's okay, but she wasn't allowed. Sammy let out a soft hum when she saw a message from Haley pop up.

" _You left your wallet here."_ The message read. " _I'm sending Rob over to drop it off."_

" _Tell him to just walk in and drop it off, I'm hopping into the shower."_ Sammy responded, suddenly feeling the need to clean herself.

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _"Alright, Rob should be there soon."_

" _Thanks bae, lub."_

" _Lub."_

Sammy kept herself logged on as she got up and grabbed some spare clothes from her room. She decided to look at herself in the mirror before getting ready for the shower, seeing that she was still the still the same person as she was a few hours ago, but why did everything feel so wrong. Everything about her just felt wrong. Sammy turned on the shower and grabbed a pair of scissors, snipping them a few times before slipping her hair out of its usual ponytail. "It's too long." She muttered to herself and held onto the bottom of it as she chopped off several inches of her hair. Sammy still felt weird as her hair brushed her shoulders. She parted her hair, most of it favoring the left side and with another snip, she cut off a chunk of her hair on the side of her head, making it look like it was buzzed off. "Better." Sammy took out a comb and used it to held her even out her hair. "Good." She dropped the scissors and got into the shower, still feeling off, but better than before.

Lance scrambled to his feet when he saw Rose pull up. He sighed when he had to run across the street, but took the blue flowers, jar of Nutella and stuffed animal and thanked Rose and went back up to the front door, hearing the dog barking again. Lance put his hand on the door handle and twisted, shocked to find it unlocked. "Hello?" Lance called as he walked in, a small dig barking at him and pawing at his legs.

"Calm down Venus, it's just Rob!" Sammy's voice yelled over the sound of running water.

"She's...showering..." Lance cleared his throat and sat down his things on the counter in the kitchen before returning to the living room. "Did not think of that scenario." He added to himself as he sat down on the couch. "I should probably..." Lance rubbed his eyes, finally realizing how tired he was. "Damn it...I'll just close my eyes...for a little..." Lance sprawled out of the couch and dozed off, the dog jumping on top of the couch with him, sniffing the half-witch for a moment before laying down, curling up against Lance's side.

Rob walked into the house a few minutes later, hearing Venus growling at him for a moment before realizing who he was and laying her head back down. Rob looked at the young man sleeping on Sammy's couch for a moment before shrugging and walking further into the house, assuming that it was one of Giriko's and Free's buddies. Rob sat Sammy's wallet down on the table, her little key chains clicking against the surface, the squirrel shaped hand-sanitizer going off and blinking a little light in the the nut the squirrel was holding.

"Crazy squirrel." Rob chuckled to himself before turning around, seeing another light coming from a cloth bag on the counter. "What the..." Rob walked over to the counter, brushing aside the flowers to be able to grab the bag. He opened the bag and saw several beads, one glowing brightly in the center. Rob hesitated for a moment before reaching in and pinching the bead between his fingers, staring at it in awe. "How is it glowing?"

"Rob!" The sudden shout made Rob jump in shock.

"Hello!" Rob shouted in response.

"Give me those, please. You're going to end up breaking them." Lance held out his hand.

"I'm not that clumsy." Rob chuckled. "Who are you anyways? Are you a friend of Giriko's and Free's?"

"Yes." Lance answered. "And I need those back." Rob rolled his eyes and handed Lance the bag.

"Why does this one glow?" Rob asked, still holding the bright bead.

"Just give it to me and it'll explain everything." Lance watched as Rob placed the bead in his hand. "I hope this works too." Lance pressed the bead against Rob's chest, earning a curse from him before he was shoved back, the bead now gone. "I wish it wasn't so violent." Lance muttered as Rob scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell is going on!?" Rob screamed. "Where is everyone, where are we, where is that bitch!? I still want to cut her legs off-" Rob stopped when Lance slapped him across the face. "Dude!?"

"Sorry, needed you to calm down." Lance explained, tying the bag to a belt loop on his jeans.

"What's going on!? Where's Haley!? Where's everyone!?" Rob looked down and patted at his clothes. "What happened to the bad-ass outfit I was wearing!? Why do I feel calm!? Where's Sam? Is everyone alive!? Wha-" Lance slapped Rob again. They both looked over at the bathroom when the water stopped running. "Wait...we're at Sam's house...Lance?"

"I'll explain everything later, okay? Just work with me until I can figure something out. Everyone's safe and that's all you need to worry about at the moment."

"Rob? Rob are you still here?" Sammy stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head. "Oh? Who are you?" She asked Lance.

"I'm..." Lance stopped himself when he realized something. Sammy didn't know him, she didn't know his name, who he was or anything that he's done. Everything was forgotten and she had a clean bias of him. He could change everything, make sure that she never suffered any of the pain he caused from before. No feeling of betrayal, no heartbreak, nothing. "I'm...Shawn." He lied.


	19. Chapter 19

"Shawn?" Rob gave Lance a look of 'what the fuck?'

"May I ask why you're here, Shawn?" Sammy asked.

"I accidentally went into the wrong house." Lance chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "My friend and his wife just got a new home and invited me over." Lance gestured towards the gifts on the counter. "I even got some house warming presents for them. I think they may have given me the wrong address."

"Oh?" Sammy laughed a little.

"Dude, what are you-" Lance put a hand over Rob's mouth. "Yeah, Rob here popped in and asked what I was doing here as well."

"You know Rob?" Sammy looked at Rob.

"Uh...yeah. We're old friends." Rob lied. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Sure. I need to do my hair." Sammy watched as Rob grabbed Lance's arm and yanked him out of the kitchen and dragged him all of the way out of the house.

"What the fuck is going on, Shawn?" Rob crossed his arms.

"To put this simply. Gwen cast a spell that erased everyone's memories and changed the world to if you and the others were never a part of the DWMA." Lance explained.

"So where's Gwen?" Rob asked.

"She's in Germany right now, I don't know how much longer she'll be there before heading to America, but we need to get everyone back to normal and get the DWMA ready for her."

"Then why are you lying to Sam? Out of all people that we need, we need her the most." Rob said. "She needs...wait..." Rob dropped his arms. "Does that mean that Sheyla and Emma..."

"Yes, they're alive." Lance answered the unasked question.

"Oh my God!" Rob plopped down on the porch. "That's probably the greatest thing Gwen's done."

"She'll kill them again without hesitation." Lance stated.

"Thanks for killing the moment." Rob muttered. "So, Sam doesn't remember you?"

"Nope."

"She doesn't know the things you've done. The lies, the pain, the chaos you've caused?"

"No." Lance said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Rob stood back up. "Leave her alone."

"What?" Lance scoffed. "Just five seconds ago you were telling me to turn her back to normal."

"I know what I said. But I just realized that it would probably be better for her if you weren't in her life."

"Excuse me?" Lance bunched up one hand into a fist.

"If she still has her black blood, she doesn't need those memories to fight Gwen. She'll just need a little bit of time to learn how to control it and we'll be fine. Without you." Rob sighed. "All of us have gone through some crazy shit because of you. We've gotten hurt physically and mentally and Sam's been heartbroken too much."

"Rob, I-"

"What are you going to say!? That you're going to make sure that it never happens again!? That you'll do everything to protect her!?" Rob snapped. "I'm pretty sure you've said that before and she almost got killed because of you! You've forced her to go mad, to hurt her own friends! Do you have any idea what that did to her!? Do you know the number of times when you were gone that she would go to Sheyla and cry because she was haunted by the memories of breaking her leg or Fabian's wrist or practically eating Vickii's shoulder!?"

"She...cried? Why didn't she ever tell me that she was so hurt?"

"Because she's too stubborn! She didn't want to look weak in front of you, she didn't want you to think that she's not strong enough to handle herself. She didn't want you to think that you always had to protect her and kill innocent people because you think she's in trouble!" Rob let out a breath and lowered his voice. "That's why no one else told you when Sam was upset." Rob stated. "We didn't want you to kill more people."

"I wouldn't have killed more people."

"Bullshit!" Rob scoffed. "Like fuck you wouldn't. You have no control over your anger, you have absolutely no control of your emotions. I have no idea how you can lie so easily and make people believe that you're a good person, when you're actually-"

"A selfish prick?" Lance finished.

"A heartless monster." Rob corrected.

"Rob, Shawn?" Sammy called from inside the house. "Where did you guys go?"

"Coming!" Rob called back. "I know I can't stop you, but I can at least advise you to leave her alone. Please, don't hurt her or anyone that I care about anymore." Rob said before going into the house. Lance sighed before following Rob and walking in as well. "Holy fuck, Sam!" Lance stiffened his body and held his hands up into fists when he heard Rob yell, he rushed to the kitchen and saw the boy rubbing the side of Sammy's head. Lance walked over and saw that a large part of Sammy's hair was missing.

"Your hair!" Lance said louder than he intended.

"Oh no, did I fuck up!?" Sammy put a hand over her head.

"No, no, no!" Lance chuckled and waved his hands in front of him. "It..it looks great."

"Thanks." Sammy said with a smile.

"Why did you cut off your hair?" Rob asked.

"I don't know." Sammy shrugged. "Something just felt off."

"So you shaved your head?" Rob laughed.

"Yep." Sammy ran her hand through her shorter hair, brushing her bangs back. "You should probably get going, my parents could show up any moment now."

"We just got back in and what does that-"

"Come on Rob, I'm sure you'll want to see Caleb and Sasha again." Lance said and lead Rob out of the house. "Call Haley." Lance said.

"Why?"

"Figure out where she and the others are at. I'm giving everyone their memories back or at least some of them."

"What do you mean 'some'?"

"Seth's, Lauren's, Michelle's, Max's, Paul's and Sheyla's memories are gone. There's no putting them back together." Lance shook the bag with the beads in them. "The safest thing for them is to continue their lives as they are."

"Is Sam's memories in there too?"

"No...Gwen has those."

"And Emma's?"

"Actually, Emma's bead is empty, there aren't any memories in them."

"What does that mean?"

"Either she remembers everything or she's too young for the spell to completely work on her." Lance said.

"Do you know where she is?" Rob asked.

"If I knew where she was, she would be with me right now." Lance waved at the truck, letting Rose know that he was fine.

"Who is that?" Rob asked, pointing at Rose.

"She's...kind of...my maid." Lance answered slowly.

"Your maid? Your maid!?" Rob slapped his forehead. "Why the fuck do you need a maid!?"

"She's from this timeline and I didn't want to leave her behind."

"It has nothing to do with the giant tits?" Rob asked, gesturing towards his own chest.

"Rob!" Lance cried. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Sure it doesn't." Rob sang. "Sam's pretty well..." More gesturing. "Yeah-"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend's chest!" Lance snapped.

"Tits!" He shouted, while holding his own chest.

"Just call Haley already!" Lance's face was a light shade of red at this point.

"Mr. Richard, are you okay?" Rose called from the truck.

"'Mr. Richard'?" Rob smirked while using his phone to call Haley.

"Shut up." Lance muttered. "Everything's okay, Rose."

"Did she like the flowers?"

"Rose, not now!"

"Rob? Rob, what's taking you so long?" Haley's voice asked over the phone. "Everything okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" Rob asked.

"What do you mean 'where am I'? You just left my house ten minutes ago, we're all waiting for you."

"Oh..."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to come over there and get you?"

"No, no, no. Just had a brain-fart is all." Rob chuckled. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Rob closed his phone and slapped Lance's arm.

"What was that for?" Lance asked.

"Making me look like a dumb-ass in front of Haley." Rob answered.

"You don't need me to make you look like that." Lance chuckled.

"At least I can be with my girlfriend." Rob said before walking away and going into his car.

"Fuck you!" Lance snapped.

"You wish!" Rob responded and drove off.

"Wait...girlfriend?" Lance said. "They got together? When the fuck did that happen? Did I miss something?" He asked himself as he walked over to the truck. "Took them long enough."

"So what are we doing now?" Rose asked.

"We're going to a friend's house." Lance pulled out and followed where Rob's car went, driving past a tan van that held Sammy's parents and brothers.


	20. Chapter 20

Rob walked into Haley's house and found the others sitting in the living room, game pieces covering a small table while the teens were sprawled out, the game long forgotten.

"Gwen." Rob stated. Everyone stared at Rob with confusion while Fabian jerked up and looked around.

"Where!? Wait." Fabian got off of the couch, telling Tori he would be right back before he and Rob went to the back room. "Lance gave you your memories back?" He asked.

"Yep. But he's Shawn now." Rob said.

"Shawn?"

"He came up with a fake name to call himself around Sam." Rob explained.

"He was at Sam's house? What was he doing there?" Fabian scratched his head. "He said he couldn't be around her."

"Do you think I know what that lunatic is thinking? I don't even know what's going on right now. One second I'm ready to cut off a bitch's leg and the next I'm laying in Sammy's kitchen."

"All you need to know is that we're the only one with our memories right now and we're pretty much useless at the moment."

"Well that sucks ass."

"Yeah." The two boys looked up when the door was knocked on. "Do you think Lance followed you?"

"He might have, knowing him."

"Maybe he'll give everyone else back their memories."

"Please, it'd be a lot easier if there were more people who understand or well...don't understand what's going on."

"Can I help you?" Haley's voice asked while the two boys walked out of the back room.

"Give me a little bit and you'll be asking some different question." Lance said. Rob and Fabian both took off when they heard a scream.

"Oh my God!" Haley was screaming when Rob and Fabian reached the living room, Jaxon laying on the ground and Lance standing above him.

"I didn't mean it!" Lance said, holding his hands up. The cloth bag in one hand and glowing brightly. "The bead overreacted!"

"Holy hell, man!" Rob shouted while the others were screaming as well.

"Everyone calm down!" Fabian raised his voice over everyone's, quieting them.

"The German can yell?" JJ said.

"What happened?" Fabian asked, ignoring JJ's comment.

"This son-of-a-bitch walked in after Haley opened the door and punched Jaxon!" Tori answered.

"If he wasn't so hot, I'd be hitting him!" Vickii added.

"Nice to know you haven't changed." Lance muttered. "Listen, I'm good, I swear."

"I'm not too sure about that." Rob said under his breath.

"The magic in the bead overreacted with so many of you in the room at the same time." Lance continued.

"Magic?" Hope cocked her head.

"Quit shitting us." Tori scoffed.

"I'm not 'shitting you'." Lance said, lowering his hands.

"No!" Jaxon screamed suddenly and threw himself up to his feet. "What!? What the hell!?"

"See, he's fine." Lance said. "Just needed a little bit to recover."

"Where's Gwen!? Where's Sam!? Why aren't we in those clothes anymore!? I liked them!" Jaxon ranted.

"I think Jaxon's still recovering from the fall." Tori said. No one noticed Hope shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, as if she saw something that she couldn't believe.

"Did you cast a spell or something?" Jaxon asked Lance. "What is going on!?"

"Rob, Fabian, mind filling him in while I take care of the others?" Lance asked.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me!" Haley took a step back.

"It doesn't hurt, I promise." Rob said as Lance reached into the bag.

"Listen to your boyfriend." Lance said, holding a glowing bead. "Everything will be just fine."

x~x~x

Sammy sat in the center of her dorm room, alone and all of her belonging's packed up. This entire day has been exhausting for her and all she wanted to do was go to bed. As soon as her family came into the house, she was attacked with thousands of questions and she did not enjoy looking her mother in the eye and lying her her. Sammy was dragged to the police station and forced to repeat the same lie over and over again

 _I don't remember anything._

Since she wasn't gone fore long and she was uninjured, the cops told her parents that there was nothing that they could do. Sammy was taken back home and had a hard time convincing her parents to take her back to college, saying she didn't want to miss class and wanting to finish the school week.

Sammy glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning and her day still wasn't finished. She still had the trip back to Death City, having to deal with Giriko and Free and then trying to settle in a house they apparently have ready for her. She flinched a little in shock when the window to the room was knocked on.

"They must be here." Sammy muttered to herself and pulled open the curtain, seeing Giriko waving at her.

"The fuck you doing, man!?" A student shouted. "You think you're Spider-Man or something?"

"More like a monkey!" Another student joined.

"A sexy monkey!" The female in the trio added.

"I'm coming." Sammy said and walked out of her room.

"Is everything okay?" A student on Sammy's floor asked after opening his door. "I saw a guy on your window."

"Everything's fine, my friend just doesn't know how to use his phone." Sammy chuckled.

"Weren't you the one taken earlier today...yesterday...what time is it?" The man pulled out his phone to check what time it was.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I don't even remembered what happened." Sammy answered.

"What are you doing back here, then? You'd think your parents wouldn't allow you to go off alone like that again."

"It's Friday, I wanted to finish the week before taking a few days off."

"What is taking you so long?" Free asked as he and Giriko walked down the hall, a student following behind them until they stopped at their dorm room. "We had to be let in by a random person.

"Hi, Natasha." Sammy greeted the young woman.

"Hi." The woman said softly and quickly popped into her room.

"She's really shy." Sammy explained. "But she's cool, very smart."

"You talk to her?" The man Sammy was talking to asked.

"Yeah, she's in my English class." Sammy smiled.

"Quit flirting with random people while you've got a girlfriend." Giriko said and pushed Sammy away from the young man.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Sammy snapped. "Bye, Dean!" She called over her shoulder before being pushed back into her room.

"We have to hurry, apparently they're sending a DWMA group here soon to keep an eye on the campus." Free said as he grabbed some of Sammy's packed bags.

"How much shit do you got?" Giriko asked, grabbing several bags himself.

"I live here. I needed quite a bit." Sammy stated and noticed that only her stuffed tiger and pillows were left.

"Is this seriously just filled with books?" Giriko asked, peeking into one of the bags.

"I read, sue me." Sammy said and grabbed her tiger and pillows.

"It'll keep her busy." Free said. "I actually grabbed the rest of your belongings from your house before we came here."

"You broke into my house!" Sammy snapped.

"Just to grab your things." Free shrugged. "Now, let's go." The three adults, well, adults and Sammy, carried the bags to the van.

"You actually did grab my stuff." Sammy said, seeing more bags and totes filling up most of the van.

"Told you." Free said before he and Giriko got into the front of the car.

"Wait." Sammy hopped in and shut the door. "Why would I need my books to keep myself busy?"

"You're not going to be able to leave the house unless we find a lead." Free answered as he drove off.

"What?" Sammy quickly put on her seat-belt.

"No internet, no communications with the outside world."

"No internet!" Sammy cried. "The fuck, man!?"

"We can't have you giving away your loca-"

"What was the point of having me lie to my parents and the police if you're basically kidnapping me again!?" Sammy interrupted.

"Are you really that upset about not having internet? You got a TV and a shit ton of movies." Giriko said.

"It's not about not having the damn internet! I can live without the internet for a while." Sammy slumped down in her seat. "It's making my parents worry about me again and are you going to tell my friends where I am? Or are you gonna pull a 'we can't risk them telling people the truth' bullshit again?"

"It's not bullshit." Free said.

"It is bullshit! If you really know me and my friends from this 'other timeline', you would know that they wouldn't tell anyone as long as they knew that I was safe."

"Quit arguing with me!" Free snapped.

"Why should I!?" Sammy shouted.

"For fuck's sake." Giriko muttered.

"If you're the powerful immortal you claim you are and if I'm apparently weaker now, why don't you just fucking tie my up and keep me in a closet or something? Why are you two trying to be nice!? You're just some random guy and I guess he's in charge of watching me."

"Don't question it!" Free stomped on the breaks and launched Sammy and Giriko forward. Sammy gasping in pain from the seat-belt catching her and Giriko smashing his face into the front of the van.

"What the fuck!?" Giriko cursed, holding his bruised nose. Free said nothing and continued on driving. The ride was silent until Free stopped the van again and got out.

"We're here, get out." Free ordered. Sammy just glared at Free before climbing out and walking into the house the Van was parked in front of.

"Guess unpacking the van is up to us." Giriko said with a light chuckle, stopping his laughter when he saw the serious look on Free's face. "Great. Everyone's a hard-ass but me." He muttered and grabbed a tote. "I liked it better when it was the other way around."

Sammy refused to look or speak to the men as they dropped her stuff off in the large living room. Giriko explained where the kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms were at to Sammy, not getting any response from her while he talked.

"Quit being such a sour-puss." Giriko sighed and lightly nudged Sammy's head with a hand, earning a small chuckled from her. "You may mostly just be a pay check to me, but you and your friends grew on me a little in the other timeline and Free's a good friend of yours. Trust me, I know. Bastard tried to kill me when I was hired by a different person to 'take care' of you." Sammy looked up at Giriko with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, I care more about booze and money than randomly killing some brat who's got a big mouth." Giriko winked and Sammy stuck her tongue out at him. "Just get some sleep and Free will probably be less of a hard-ass when he can find Lance and the others."

"Lance? Who's Lance?" Giriko watched Free drop off the last bag and nodded his head when Free gave him a thumbs up.

"Lance Richard."

"The twin?"

"Yep." Giriko crossed his arms. "Free plans on killing him, but I don't know what's really gonna happen when we find him."

"I know he did terrible things, but do you have to kill him? I mean...he killed people and more, but no one deserves to die by the hands of another."

"Trust me, kid. You'll lose that mindset as soon as you get back to the DWMA." Giriko rubbed Sammy's head. "Now go to bed, don't stay up all night watching TV."

"Okay." Sammy said softly and listened to the two men saying something in whispers to each other and then the door closing. She was alone. Again.

"Are they gone?" Sammy perked up and looked around. That voice, she knew it.

"Lisa? Lisa, holy shit!" Sammy scrambled off of the couch when Lisa walked out of the kitchen, holding a pop-tart in her hand. "What are you doing here?" Sammy asked as she wrapped her arms around Lisa, hugging the young woman tightly.

"A little bird told me that you were here and didn't want to be alone." Lisa said with a chuckle, wrapping her free arm around Sammy.

"Are you just here for the weekend?" Sammy asked, letting Lisa go.

"I'm here as long as you need me." Lisa kissed Sammy's forehead, making Sammy stiffen and cough into her hand lightly. "I saw that they got _Cats Don't Dance_ for ya." Lisa said and handed Sammy the pop-tart before pinching the shorter woman's nose. "And you have some explaining to do, missy."

"Yes, ma'am." Sammy said, her voice sounding silly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fucking, fucker. Fucking, cock-sucking, bitch, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Vickii, calm down." Lance sighed, now regretting catching the rest of the group up on what's happened to them and the world.

"Bastard-filled-"

"Bastard-filled?"

"Damned bitch fucker-"

"Are any of these supposed to make sense?"

"Fuck!" Vickii screamed before plopping down on the couch next to Lance, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Are you done?" Lance asked. Vickii responded with a loud grunt. "Okay."

"What do we do then?" Tori asked. "Are we just gonna pop over to Germany and kill Gwen?"

"Germany's on fire right now." Fabian spat. "That bitch apparently decided that my home should be burnt to the ground while letting the other countries stand!"

"I don't like him angry." Hope said.

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"I'll find a way to fix Germany. No idea how long that'll take, but I will." Lance said. "But if Gwen gets her way and takes over America as well, you can kiss Germany and the rest of the world goodbye."

"So, are we just sitting ducks until Gwen comes to America? I can't just sit here and do nothing." JJ said.

"Do you want to do something right now? It's three in the morning, we're probably the only ones awake in the city and I still don't have Sam's memories nor do I know where Emma's at."

"Where's Max?" Tori asked.

"He's...he's kind of my secretary." Lance answered.

"Oh? So you have a sexy rabbit secretary and a large breasted maid?" Vickii asked as Rose carried a tray of cups into the room.

"Tea?" Rose asked with a smile.

"She makes tea?" Haley asked as she took a cup and sipped on it. "Damn."

"Yeah, Rose makes great tea." Lance said as Rose handed him a cup. Rose handed everyone else a cup before sitting down on the other side of Lance and started sipping on her own cup. "I'm happy to see you're less scared of me now." Lance said.

"You seem less mean than before." Rose said. "And yes, they are real." Rose stated before taking another sip, looking at the boys in the room.

"I wasn't asking!" Rob and Jaxon both yelped while Fabian stared deeply into his cup.

"I was." JJ said. "Surprised you're not in constant pain."

"Oh, the Richard family put a spell on me when I first joined the Black Magic Dealers so I don't have back pains." Rose explained.

"Can I have that for my whole body?" Vickii asked in a mutter.

"What about the others? Sheyla, Seth, Lauren, Paul and Michelle?" Tori asked. "What about their memories?"

"They're...they're gone." Lance admitted and reached into his pocket, pulling out a smaller bag. "Their beads shattered and the memories are gone, I don't know how to get them back."

"I just wanna go to bed." Hope whined, slumping down into the chair she was sitting in.

"Hope's right, let's get some sleep before we make any hasty decisions." Lance said.

"I have extra blankets and pillows, we can all crash in the living room." Haley said.

"Want me to help?" Rob asked.

"No..." Lance noticed that Haley was suddenly sad as she walked deeper into her house.

"Rose, go help Haley, I'll grab out blankets and pillows from the truck." Lance said.

"I'm coming with you." Hope said and followed Lance. Hope watched as Lance jumped into the back of the truck, opening a tote and pulling out several pillows.

"What do you want?" Lance asked, refolding some blankets so they were easier to carry. "Are you gonna tell me to stay away from Sam as well? I already had Fabian and Rob both yell at me and I'm not in the mood to listen to the same damn speech three times in the same day."

"I'm not gonna tell you to stay away from Sammy." Hope stated, grabbing a pillow from the edge of the truck. "I actually want you to be with her." Lance didn't say anything. "Your soul seems so much darker without her and I'm sure it's the same for Sammy right now." Hope hugged the pillow. "If she remembers you."

"She doesn't." Lance said and hopped out of the truck, holding the rest of the pillows and blankets. "I'm Shawn to her right now."

"Shawn? Why Shawn?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, it's the name of some YouTuber Sam watches. I think his screen name was Jack something, green hair, green eye buddy named Sam and Irish."

"I know who you're talking about." Hope giggled. "Sammy refers to him as her 'silly little Irish baby'."

"Really? She showed me an episode and all I remember is him screaming." Lance allowed Hope to take a couple pillows out of his arms and the two started heading back into the house.

"That's why Sam loves him. She loves how crazy he is, how easily amused he is, his silly phrases. She says he reminds her a lot of herself so it's easy for her to watch and laugh with him. Sam watches him whenever she's feeling down or whenever she feels like having a good laugh and he manages to make her smile within the first minute of any episode."

"Oh..." Lance gripped the blankets tighter. "Great."

"Loud people usually love other loud people." Hope stopped for a moment and looked at Lance. "I guess you're an exception."

"Yeah." Lance opened the door and held it so Hope could walk in.

"How do you spell it?" Hope asked.

"Spell what?"

"Shawn? Jack's name is S-E-A-N, I'm assuming you're going with S-H-A-W-N, because you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not as cool as Sammy's little Irish baby."

"I'll stab that little Irish baby in the neck." Lance muttered.

"Pretty sure Sammy would hate you forever if you did that." Hope said. "And the millions of other people who watch him."

"Whatever." Lance dropped the blankets in the living room, having them join the pile that had already been made.

"You should calm down, jealousy is not a pretty color on your soul." Hope waged one of her fingers.

"I'm not jealous of some loud-ass Irish bastard!" Lance snapped.

"Are we talking about Sam's Irish bae?" Vickii asked.

"Don't call him that!" Lance threw a pillow at Vickii's.

"Someone's jealous!" JJ sang.

"Go to bed!" Lance threw a pillow at JJ this time.

"Pillow fight!" Jaxon yelled, grabbed a pillow and smack Lance across the face with it.

"Jesus Christ!" Lance grabbed Jaxon and tacked him on top of the pile of blankets.

"Dog pile!" Vickii shouted and leaped on top of Lance. Lance yelped as everyone jumped on top of him and pillows were being thrown everywhere.

x~x~x

Sammy lazily ran her hand through Lisa's hair, the young woman had fallen asleep hours ago and Sammy couldn't seem to sleep herself. She stared at the TV, it playing some random show she knew nothing about. The sun would be coming up any minute now and Sammy doubted that she would get any proper sleep tonight so she gave up. Sammy gently moved Lisa's head and stood up, letting out a soft squeak as she stretched and her shoulders popped.

"No internet, no phone...great." Sammy sighed. "There goes watching all of my YouTubers." She added and walked over to the front door. Sammy thought about what Free had told her earlier. How she wasn't allowed to leave the house until they came to get her, they couldn't risk her getting into trouble without them. Sammy grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

Since when was she the one to listen, anyways?

Sammy gently closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake up Lisa and walked down the sidewalk, walking past the strangers that paid no attention to her. She finally looked up and ahead of her and stopped when she saw it. The DWMA building. Sammy wasn't really sure what it was, but she knew she needed to be there for some reason.

"Yahoo!" Sammy jumped back and yelp when a blue-haired boy suddenly landed in front of her. ""You must be Sam!" The boy announced and pointed a finger in Sammy's face.

"Yeah..." Sammy pushed the boy's hand away.

"Black-Star, wait!" A girl landed next to the boy. "You can't just take off like that without us."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. There's no way a small girl like her could cause any problem for the amazing Black-Star."

"I'm bigger than you, bitch." Sammy scoffed. "Now, it you'd excuse me, I have somewhere to go." Sammy yelped again when another boy and girl was standing in front of her. "Mother dicks!" Sammy yelled, patting her heart to calm it down.

"Is this her, Soul?" The girl asked.

"Fits the description, Maka." Soul said. "Kind of, don't remember half of her head being shaved being a part of it."

"Um...bye." Sammy waved and walked past the two. "Maybe I should have gotten some sleep." Sammy sighed. "I don't have the energy to deal with people-are you kidding me!" Sammy snapped when her arm was grabbed. "What!?" She shouted, facing the person who grabbed her. "Oh...Kiddo." Sammy chuckled. "What's up?"

"Do you have to call me that?" Kid released Sammy's arm. "Figure you'd actually forget my name."

"Kind of hard to forget the guy who pointed a gun at one of my friends." Sammy smirked.

"Guess you've got a point." Kid chuckled weakly. "So what are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know." Sammy answered, going with what Free had told her to say if someone were to question her here.

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know." Sammy repeated.

"Have you met a Lance yet?"

"No and I don't want to." Sammy admitted, breaking another rule of Free's.

"So you know about him now?" Sammy nodded her head.

"Sammy!" Sammy looked up and saw Lisa running towards the group. "There you are, you can't just leave like that without at least having a note or something to tell me you're okay." Lisa said, brushing Sammy's bangs back out of her eyes.

"Who's this?" Kid asked.

"Lisa."

"Her girlfriend." Lisa added. Sammy let out a squeak of shock while Kid's eyes opened up a little.

"Oh? Sam, I didn't know you were a...uh..."

"Pansexual." Sammy finished.

"A what?" Black-Star asked. "Are you attracted to like kitchenware or something?"

"I'm gonna hit it!" Sammy shouted, Lisa's arm being the only thing preventing her from doing what she had said.

"Let's get back to the house, Sam. I know you haven't slept much and I don't like it when you're grouchy." Lisa said and wrapped her arm around Sammy's. "Have a great day, all of you." Lisa led Sammy away from the group. Sammy glanced over her shoulder and looked at Kid and his friends, something seemed so familiar about them, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Lisa squeezed Sammy's arm tighter.

"Don't run off like that again, you actually scared me." Lisa said.

"I'm sorry." Sammy smiled at Lisa, completely forgetting about the others and going to the DWMA building.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose stood at the front door with her notepad in hand and was watching everyone else run around Haley's house, screaming at each other and flailing.

"Get her up!" Lance snapped at JJ.

"I've been trying, Haley's not a morning person!" JJ snapped back.

"Get up, you lazy German!" Tori shouted as she tugged on Fabian's arm.

"No." Fabian whined and buried his face deeper into the blanket he was sleeping on.

"I'm hungry!" Rob said.

"Food can only cook so fast, fucker!" Vickii pointed a spatula at Rob, a pancake sizzling on the stove top.

"You're gonna burn it!" Hope poked the pancake and yelped when Vickii slapped her hand with the spatula.

"Having fun?" Jaxon asked, joining Rose at the door.

"Your friends are very chaotic, I thought that the men at The Black Magic Dealer were insane." Rose admitted.

"Yeah, but you gotta love them." Jaxon chuckled.

"They're friends of Mr. Richard so I don't get much of a choice." Rose said.

"You don't have to call him that, ya know?"

"When I was hired by the Richard family, I was informed to call all of them by either Miss. or Mr. Richard." Rose stated. "Although Mr. Richard doesn't seem to be a big fan of it anymore."

"Lance is a little different than the Mr. Richard that you know." Jaxon put his hands on his hips. "How long have you known him?"

"My family was murdered by The Black Magic Dealers when I was only five and when Mr. Richard's mother saw me, she decided to take me in and made me the family's maid."

"Oh..."

"Jaxon, get your ass in here and eat!" Vickii called from the kitchen. "You too, Rose!"

"We're coming!" Jaxon and Rose walked into the kitchen. Jaxon slapped Rob's back as he sat down next to him and Vickii flicked Jaxon's head while putting down a large plate of pancakes.

"Rosie!" Hope waved her hand and gestured towards the empty seat next to her. "Sit with me."

"Oh..okay." Rose smiled and sat down with the group.

"Haley, you okay bae?" Vickii asked, seeing that Haley was just poking at her pancakes with a fork.

"Yeah...just tired." Haley said softly. "I'm...I'll be right back." Haley stood up and walked out of the room. Rob quickly got up as well and followed Haley.

Haley went into her room and was about to close the door when Rob caught it with his arm. The two stared at each other for a moment before Haley looked down and stepped back, allowing Rob in. Rob tried to hug Haley, but was pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

"Nothing." Haley stated, flipping the pages of one of her many books.

"Nothing my ass." Rob scoffed.

"Just leave me alone." Haley said, dropping the book down on top of her desk.

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset." Rob said.

"I'm not upset!" Haley snapped.

"Bull, fucking, shit!" Rob shouted. "You've been avoiding me ever since we got our memories back and you've been moping around and don't you dare use that 'I'm just tired' excuse, because that's not going to work on me!"

"Go away! Please!" Haley stared at her desk, her voice cracking as she yelled.

"Tell me what's wrong, first. I'm your boyfriend, you can talk to me." Rob put a hand on Haley's back and Haley slapped it away.

"That's the problem!"

"What?"

"You're my boyfriend, that's why I'm so upset!" Haley walked away from her desk, to the other side of the room.

"We've been together for a while now, a year in this timeline and a good month in the other. How is this suddenly a problem now?" Rob stayed where he was, knowing that Haley would just keep dodging him.

"Talking to Lance, when he told us that he's afraid to go see Sammy cause he thinks he's going to get her hurt." Haley sighed and hugged herself.

"When did he say that?" Rob asked.

"You were asleep. It was me, Tori and Vickii still awake with him. Tori had noticed that he was clicking through his phone and asked what he was up to. Lance was looking for a text message from Sammy, even though he knew there was nothing there, but he just had to check before going to sleep. That's when Tori questioned him about Sammy and he said that." Haley slowly lowered her arms. "He talked about how he just wanted to drop everything and go back to the life we had before Gwen and after Cynthia. When it was just him and Sam and everyone living happily in Death City and it made me realize that I wanted it too."

"That was before we got together." Rob said.

"I know." Haley lowered her head. "And it was after Kevin was gone, before we tried to bring him back."

"But..."

"I can't do this!" Haley cried, finally facing Rob. "I can't be with you! I can't let you get hurt too!"

"Haley, wait-"

"The last person I was with ended shooting himself in the head and then I was a part of bringing him back to life and then I had to kill him myself!" Haley stared at her hand. "I took a gun and I killed him. I shot him. I shot him!" Haley clenched her hands into fists. "He died twice, because he was with me!" Haley's body jerked as she held back a sob, tears forming in her eyes. "After I killed him, everyone that I care for started to die around me! Everyone started to die because of me being with him!" Haley fell to her knees, finally giving in. "I can't, I can't deal with that again! I can't handle seeing everyone die again! I can't have you die too! I can't!"

"Haley, please don't cry." Rob knelt down next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to die, I promise." Rob brushed his thumb over Haley's cheek, wiping away a tear. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you like that and I'll make sure that no one else is going to get hurt anymore."

"Don't make that promise. We both know that it's basically impossible to keep." Haley said.

"I will not die." Rob repeated, hugging Haley tighter. "I'll keep you and everyone safe." The two looked up when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"We're leaving." Lance stated. "And your mother called. I took care of it." Lance turned away and left the two teens.

x~x~x

"It's already ten o'clock Lisa, I'll go to sleep tonight." Sammy said while Lisa lightly pushed her into one of the bedrooms, a cup of coco in her hand.

"You've been through a lot lately, you deserve a day of sleep." Lisa said. "Now sit." She ordered, pointing at the bed.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep." Sammy sighed as Lisa handed her the cup.

"Just drink this and I'll get you some blankets." Lisa said, patting the top of Sammy's head. "You need sleep or you won't feel good."

"Thanks, mom." Sammy muttered.

"You'll thank me later." Lisa sang as Sammy took a gulp of the coco.

"I-" Sammy dropped the cup and fell back, unconscious.

"Stupid bitch." Lisa said and picked up the cup. "Hopefully you'll listen to me next time." She added and took put her phone, pressing a speed-dial button. "Yeah, she's out. You can come over."


	23. Chapter 23

"Where are we going?" Tori asked.

"I'm hungry." Hope whined.

"We just ate." Fabian stated.

"Don't stick your head out the window!" Tori snapped.

"Wee!" Hope cheered.

"Oh, suck a duck." Fabian muttered.

"Mr. Richard, are you okay?" Rose asked, noticing that Lance was gripping the steering wheel tight.

"I forgot how annoying they can be." Lance answered.

"Then why are we taking them with us?"

"Because I missed these crazy bastards." Lance admitted.

"Aw! Lance missed us!" Hope squealed.

"I did not!" Lance said.

"Mr. Robert is calling us." Rose interrupted, holding Lance's ringing phone.

"Put it on speaker and everyone shut up." Lance said. The moment that Rose answered the phone and said 'hello', Fabian, Tori and Hope started to scream random things. Hope was yelling stuff about sweets, Tori was screaming inappropriate things and Fabian was shouting curses in German and French.

"I'm happy that I'm in this car." Rob said. "Sounds like a nightmare up there."

"What's up?" Lance asked, taking a turn.

"I want to know what we're doing now." Haley answered. "What did you tell my mother? Why did we take my car as well and where is Sam?"

"To answer your questions in order. We're heading to the house in Death City, I told your mother that you've been drafted by the DWMA for an emergency mission and that you're a weapon-"

"What!?"

"-and I left a check for fifteen thousand dollars at your house to cover for the price of your car since it was there and I had everyone else drop their cars off at home." Lance continued.

"Did you tell the rest of our parents that as well?" Vickii asked.

"Yep, called them all up while all of you took a restroom break at Tori's."

"Explains why my uncle-"

"Wait a second, fifteen thousand dollars!?" Jaxon's voice echoed in the truck, cutting of Tori's statement. "That's a shit-ton of money to just hand over in a check."

"That is nothing compared to the wealth The Black Magic Dealers have. I can easily transfer several grand to everyone's accounts with a simple phone call." Lance stated.

"Why didn't you do that before?" JJ asked.

"Why haven't any of you asked?" Lance questioned back. "Surely all of you have noticed that we're only given a certain amount of money each month for food and small luxuries yet we always have more food than what to do with, I have bought all of you expensive and rare gifts for the holidays and the birthdays we've gone through and I was able to hire Giriko without thinking twice about money."

"Well...fuck." Vickii said. "Never really thought about that."

"I'm shocked none of you knew." Lance shrugged.

"We were a little busy, ya know, trying not to die and all." Rob scoffed.

"And arguing with Seth." Lance added.

"I wasn't always arguing with Seth!" Rob snapped.

"Please, you two argued more than a poorly paired married couple with two unwanted children." Lance stated

"So, your parents?" Rob's smirk was heard through the phone.

"Pretty much." Lance agreed.

"I need an adult." Hope said.

"I never got my last question answered, where's Sammy? Last time you mentioned her, you said she was with Giriko and Free. Where the hell are they then?" Haley asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. But I figured heading back to the old house and not having to worry about interruptions would be best for us to discuss what's happening." Lance said.

"Can we stop for ice-cream on the way?" Hope asked.

"We'll go out for ice-cream after getting to the house." Lance said. "It'll only be a few more minutes till we'e there."

"But, dad." Hope whined, holding out the word 'dad'.

"Don't call me that. It's weird." Lance said.

"Would you rather be called 'daddy'?" Vickii asked with a chuckle. "By Sa-"

"Jesus fucking H. Christ!" Lance shouted before Vickii could finish.

"Someone's blushing." Hope sang while Fabian and Tori were laughing loudly, holding their stomachs when it started to hurt.

"I...I think I broke something." Fabian said between gasps.

"That's a new one!" Tori screeched.

"Shall I finish?" Vickii said, a soft purr in her voice.

"No!" Lance snapped.

"I don't get it, Mr. Richard." Rose said. "What's wrong with being called 'daddy'?"

"Oh dear." Hope said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"I swear to God if any of you try to ruin Rose's innocent mind, I'm gonna slap a bitch!" Lance snapped.

"Did he just steal my line?" Jaxon asked.

"Ya see Rose, the problem is, what Vickii is referring to is being called 'daddy' during sex." Tori explained while Lance let out a soft whining sound.

"It's a kink, then?" Rose asked. A loud screech came from the phone after Rose's question.

"So much for 'innocent'?" Haley laughed.

"Who screeched?" Hope asked.

"Vickii, she's still going, but it's quieter now." Haley answered. "I think Rose broke her."

"And she might have broken JJ too, he's kind of just...well...internally screaming." Rob added.

"We're here!" Hope squealed. "Can we get ice-cream now?"

"If we can get into the house without breaking in, yes." Lance said, turning off the truck and watching Haley pull in behind him.

"Yay!" Hope threw open the truck door and tried to crawl out, but forgetting how high up the truck was, she fell out. Fabian quickly scrambled over and grabbed the back of Hope's shirt, gently lowering her to the ground while Tori had her arms around his stomach, not wanting him to fall out as well. Rose giggled and clapped her hands, enjoying the little scene.

"When you're all done fooling around, we need to get the key out of the gutter." Lance said as he and Rose got out of the truck.

"Are you sure that the key'll still be in the gutter?" Tori asked, her and Fabian getting out as well and helping Hope to her feet.

"We'll check the door first and if it's locked we'll check for the key and if the keys not there, we'll break the door down."

"So, Lance, when did ya get the truck?" Rob asked

"When Gwen fucked with the timeline." Lance answered, grabbing the doorknob.

"Why is it so big?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." Lance stated.

"Are you compensating for something?" Jaxon asked.

"I hate all of you." Lance said and opened the door. "Gwen!?"

"Hello, Lancey." Gwen chuckled.

"Bitch!" Jaxon tried to barge into the house, but Lance threw a hand back and shoved him away. "The hell, man!?"

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Oh nothing." Gwen sang. "Just wanted to check in on my little piggy."

"Your little..." Lance's eyes went wide. "Where is she!?" He demanded, turning his arm into weapon form.

"Where's who?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend's safe. She's taking a nice nap in her room." Gwen reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright glowing bead. "And she's right here in my hand too."

"Is that Sammy's memories!?" JJ asked.

"Give me those!" Lance demanded and ran into the house, wildly swinging his arm. Gwen stepped to the side and watched Lance stab his arm into the ground.

"Someone's angry." Gwen said with her tongue clicking. "And before the rest of you try attacking me, I suggest you don't." Gwen held the bead between two fingers in front of her eye, seeing that everyone else had charged into the house, ready to fight. "With a simple squeeze, I can destroy Sam's memories. She'll forget everything about the DWMA, how to properly fight, how to control her black blood and-" Gwen looked at Lance. "-everything you two have been through." Gwen waited a second, daring the others to try something. "Nice to see that you're all doing something smart for once. The pig should be getting up soon, the sleep powder was pretty weak." Gwen stated. "Good-bye." She added and winked before walking out of the house.

"H-Hello?" Lisa poked her head out from behind the couch. "Is she gone?"

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm Lisa, a friend of Sammy's. Are you friends with her too?"

"You could say that." Lance answered and turned his arm back to normal.

"Lisa? Are you still here?" Sammy asked, walking into the room and rubbing her eyes with fists. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Your hair!" Vickii shouted and the girls and JJ ran over to Sammy to rub her head, feeling the short fuzz.

"She shaved off half her hair." Jaxon said.

"Holy shit." Fabian added.

"Did I forget to tell you guys that?" Rob rubbed his jaw.

"When did you do this?" Tori asked.

"Not long ago. Yesterday?" Sammy said as a question. "I don't even know what day it is anymore." She admitted with a light chuckle.

"I like it." JJ stated.

"What are we going to do about Gwen?" Rob asked Lance while the girls and JJ talked about Sammy's hair.

"We'll have to see what she does. I have no idea what her plan is." Lance said. "We need to get Sam's memories back as soon as we can, we have no idea when her black blood will kick in and it could be the death of all of us."

"Way to be dramatic, dude." Jaxon said.

"You've been watching too much Soap Operas." Fabian agreed.

"Shut up." Lance mumbled.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" Sammy asked, seeing Lance.

"Shawn?" Lisa crossed her arms, walking over to Sammy.

"I..." Lance's voice died off, not having a lie prepared for once.

"He's a weapon Sammy, like you." Vickii said, slapping Lance's back. "He's worried about telling his parents so we figured it'd be good for y'all to hang till he can decide what to do."

"Oh, no problem. It's just me here since Lisa has to go back Monday for classes and this is a big house to be alone in." Sammy removed JJ's hand from her head. "Are you guys staying here as well for the weekend? Wait a second. It's Friday, shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"Fog cancellation." Tori said quickly.

"Again?" Sammy asked.

"Yep, it was bad." Tori scratched her neck.

"You're lying, did you guys skip to find me?" Sammy sighed. "I knew you guys didn't trust Free and Giriko." She added with a light laugh.

"Is everything okay in here?" Rose asked peeping her head in. "I was just getting your toolbox in case you needed to break in and I heard yelling." Rose walked into the house and handed Lance the box. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rose." Lance said. "Everyone's fine."

"Can we get ice-cream now?" Hope asked.

"I like the sound of that." Sammy said.

"Me too." Lisa gave Sammy's check a peck. "Sounds like fun."

"Fuck!" Rob cursed when Lance dropped the toolbox and it almost landed on his foot.

"Are you guys okay?" Haley asked.

"Yep. Yep. Perfectly fine." Lance said, his voice higher. "I'm just gonna-I'm just gonna go turn on the truck." Lance quickly walked out of the house.

"Don't laugh." Haley said when she heard Vickii snickering. "It's not-who am I kidding?" Haley broke out in laughter along with Vickii and the others.

"Did I just miss something?" Sammy asked.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, you grew up with Shawn?" Sammy asked Rose, dipping a French fry into her ice-cream cup.

"Pretty much." Rose answered, putting a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"And now you're his maid? How did that happen?"

"His family hired me after my parents died."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize." Rose grabbed the cherry off the top of her ice-cream and popped it into her mouth.

"How are you lovely ladies doing?" Lance chuckled as he and Hope sat down with Sammy and Rose.

"'Lovely ladies'? I know Rose is one, but Sam. Eh." Vickii said, kneeling on her seat and putting her head between Lance and Sammy's.

"Thanks." Sammy flicked Vickii's nose.

"I'm just saying." Vickii added before sitting back down into her own booth, scooting over and allowing Lisa to sit next to her.

"Not sitting next to your girlfriend?" Rob asked, watching Lance stiffen at the question.

"I was going to, but I guess Shawn wants to get to know Sammy better, being a complete stranger and all." Lisa licked her ice-cream and used it to hide her smirk.

"She's sassy, I like her." Haley chuckled.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"Shawn, let me out." Sammy suddenly demanded.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Let me out now!" Sammy snapped and pushed Lance to get him up faster.

"Sammy?" Lisa quickly got out of her seat and followed Sammy, the others behind her. Everyone ran outside after Sammy and stopped when they saw her kneeling next to a crying little girl.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sammy asked the little girl. "Why are you crying?" The little girl looked a lot like Sammy and when she looked up, she let out a loud cry.

"Mama!" The girl hugged Sammy.

"I..." Sammy froze.

"Emma!" Hope pushed past everyone and scooped Emma up, spinning around with her.

"Cupcake!" Emma squealed.

"She...she called me mom..." Sammy stared at Emma in shock while the others crowded around her. Lisa had stayed behind with Sammy, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Yep." Lisa popped her lip.

"Papa! Papa!" Emma reached out towards Lance and Hope handed her over to the young man.

"Hey, little girl, how have you been?" Lance asked, wiping away the tears that were still on Emma's cheeks.

"I wanna go home." Emma said. "I don't wanna live with that mean lady anymore."

"'Mean lady'? Emma, where have you been the past few weeks?" Lance asked.

"I woke up in a weird house and this lady kept saying she was my mama. She's not my mama, she says mean things and does mean things to me."

"She. Does. What?" Lance asked through gritted teeth.

"She left me here, saying she was going for some 'smokes'." Emma tilted her head. "Papa, what are 'smokes'?"

"She left you here? A four year old girl, alone?"

"Don't get mad, she did it a lot, I'm used to it."

"You should not be used to something like that! You shouldn't get used to being abandoned!"

"Papa, you're yelling." Emma said, shrinking back. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Go to your mother." Lance sat Emma down. "Go inside with her and get some ice-cream. I'll talk to the mean lady."

"Okay, papa." Emma ran over to Sammy and tugged on her sleeve. "Can I get some ice-cream?" She asked.

"Oh...um, yeah." Sammy got up and felt her heart skip when Emma grabbed her hand.

"Can I get chocolate, mama?"

"O-Of course." Sammy smiled and walked back into the ice-cream parlor with Lisa behind her. "One chocolate ice-cream cone please." Sammy ordered at the counter. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar bill and paid the cashier, taking the cone and handing it to Emma. "That's a big bruise on your arm." Sammy commented, seeing the purple mark on Emma's upper arm.

"The mean lady did it when I said I didn't want to go." Emma said, licking her ice-cream.

"What?"

"She also slapped my face when I said no." Emma added, not looking up at Sammy.

"She..." Sammy looked up and saw Lance arguing with a young woman outside. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's the mean lady." Emma took a step back. "She's gonna be mad to see I'm not where she left me, last time ended badly for me."

"Lisa, stay with her." Sammy said.

"We don't even know who she-"

"I don't care!" Sammy snapped, cutting Lisa off. "She is just a child and I will not allow this bullshit to happen!" Sammy stormed out of the building again, the door thumping against the wall from being thrown open. Sammy didn't hear anything that was said around her, but she did hear the woman say one word.

"No!" Sammy stepped between Lance and the woman and slapped her across the face. "What the hell!?"

"What!? You got a problem with being slapped for saying 'no'!?" Sammy shouted.

"Angry Sammy, we've got angry Sammy." Jaxon announced. "And I'm scared shit-less."

"Excuse me!?" The woman asked. "How dare you slap me!?"

"How dare you lay your fucking filthy hands on an innocent little girl!?" Sammy snapped. "How dare you take advantage of something that some people in this world can't have. How dare you treat another human being like shit!? How dare you be a poor and pathetic excuse for a mother when I can't be one!?"

"She can't..." Haley looked at Lance and saw his eyes wide open, this being news to him as well.

"Do not call me a bad mother! You know nothing about me!" The woman shouted.

"I know enough to call the cops and get your scrawny ass thrown in jail for the rest of your meek and worthless life!"

"I forgot how terrifying angry Sammy is." Fabian said.

"She's not angry Sammy, she's mama bear." JJ corrected.

"Get out of here, now." Sammy said.

"Or what?" The woman asked, adjusting her sleeve.

"I'll-" Sammy stopped when Lance reached forward and grabbed the woman's arm, lifting her sleeve all the way and exposing a black tattoo.

"Black Magic Dealers." Lance said quietly, seeing the three connecting letters. "You might want to leave, before you piss off one-eighteen." Lance pointed at himself before releasing the young woman's arm.

"One-eighteen?" Lance only nodded his head. The woman said nothing else and ran off, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Wait, what just happened? Why did she run away after you said 'one-eighteen'?" Sammy asked.

"She's with the Black Magic Dealers. One-eighteen is the code name for their head." Rob answered. "Right?" He asked Lance.

"Yeah." Lance said.

"Is it for both Lance and Gwen? Or is it for both?" Sammy asked.

"You know about them?" Tori asked.

"Not much, all I know is that they're twins that kill and attack people for no other reason than being heartless bastards." Sammy said.

"Oh." Lance rubbed his head. "You think they're that bad?"

"They set Germany on fire! They've killed thousands of people! How are they not 'that bad'?" Sammy scoffed. "And how did you know that one-eighteen is their code name for them? Both of you?" She asked Rob and Lance.

"It was in a newspaper article." Lance answered.

"Yeah, we were looking at it while at his friend's house." Rob added.

"You're not lying to me, are you, Rob?" Sammy asked, crossing her arms.

"I would never lie to you." Rob said.

"Okay!" Sammy lowered her arms and smiled. "What are we going to do about the little girl then? Should we take her to the cops or something?"

"I'll take care of that, you guys go get your ice-creams and we'll head back home with Emma." Lance said.


	25. Chapter 25

Sammy sat in the center of the living room and was playing patty-cake with Emma, teaching the little girl several different patterns and the two laughing when one of them would mess up. Hope soon joined them and the three girls were now playing together while the TV showed an old Disney movie.

"So, let's see if I got this." Lisa said, standing at the back of the room with the others, except for Lance, who was sitting on the couch and watching Hope, Emma and Sammy. "We're living in an alternate timeline to one where all of you are members of the DWMA and Sammy's missing her memory from it?"

"Yep." Vickii said, popping the 'p'.

"And everyone one else in the group has theirs?"

"Ye." JJ grunted as a response.

"And the reason that Sam doesn't have them is because the half-witch, Gwen, who is also Shawn's twin sister, has them?"

"Yeah." Jaxon said.

"And Emma's is Sammy's adopted daughter, who is also a witch?" Lisa watched Rob nod his head. "And Sam is filled with black blood that Shawn's mother, Cynthia, the expired head of The Black Magic Dealers, caused by filling her with multiple doses of madness and innocent souls and witch souls?"

"Pretty much." Haley said.

"And Shawn's a half-witch, half-weapon that started off by lying to all of you, injecting you with madness so Sam would slowly absorb it, then killed his own mother when he realized he actually liked you guys and is now wanting and waiting to kill his sister?"

"Ja." Fabian muttered.

"And now Gwen, who had created doppelgangers of you, using them to frame Jaxon for assault and making it seem like Shawn beat the life out of her, is now mocking all of you, taunting you with Sammy's memories and is trying to take over the world?"

"Yes." Tori sighed.

"Damn. You guys have been through a lot in less than a year."

"You have no idea." Everyone said.

"And there's more details you don't need to know about...yet." JJ said.

"We're just gonna wait and see what happens when those details come up." Vickii admitted.

"Plus it'll take another hour to explain those as well." Haley added.

"Why the hell is there a truck and a car outside the house?" Free asked as he and Giriko barged into the house.

"Who are they!?" Lisa yelped.

"I knew we were forgetting something." Tori said.

"Lisa, say hello to our chainsaw bodyguard, Giriko and our immortal wolf-man, Free." Vickii explained, pointing towards the large man with grand gestures.

"What the hell!?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in." Rob said, rocking on his feet.

"I need to talk to you." Lance said to Giriko as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been!?" Lance asked in a harsh whisper when Giriko was in the kitchen as well.

"I've been keeping an eye Sam, that's my job." Giriko whispered back.

"You kidnapped her from college!" Lance snapped.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Leave her alone, perhaps?"

"I had no way to get a-hold of you after Gwen's spell, so I figured if I had her you'd find me." Giriko explained.

"And Free?"

"Ran into him at the college. He was the one who suggested coming to the old house, thinking it might trigger at least some of Sam's memories or something."

"Free kind of has the right idea." Lance muttered. Giriko raised an eyebrow and gestured for Lance to continue. "Sam technically still has her memories, but they're buried deep in her subconscious. What Gwen took away from everyone was the ability for them to recall those memories. For everyone else in the world, she just destroyed so she wouldn't have to worry about them. But she kept the others to harass me with them."

"So everyone in that room, but Sam, has their memories?" Giriko asked and got a head nod in response. "And the others?"

"Gwen smashed them in front of me. Their memories are forever trapped in their minds. They can't become weapons or use their meister abilities or recall any of their DWMA training. Nothing."

"Wait a second, before they got their memories back, Hope was able to see my soul. So there is a chance of the others remembering."

"Hope was only able to do that because Gwen hadn't destroyed the bead she was using to hold her memories and you triggered that ability. She probably had no idea what it was at the time, but it was there."

"This is way too fucking complicated." Giriko groaned, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Gwen cast a complicated spell." Lance said. "That's why there was a good chunk of time between Gwen casting the spell and her coming to America to face us. Gwen needed a while to recover from that powerful of a spell, we're only half-witches and I'm shocked she's not dead after that."

"Can't you just do like a spell reversal or something. Can witches do that?"

"I'm not strong enough to cast that strong of a reversal spell."

"Well, fuck."

"I know."

"Any way you could get more power for the spell?"

"Maybe. But I'll need some time to do some research first."

"What's the plan then? We can't just let Gwen run free and fuck the world over. That's supposed to be my-never mind."

"I'm going to ignore that and I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." Lance answered and stepped out of the kitchen. He watched as Emma was playing with Free's hair while the large man held her, the rest of the group were still talking quietly to each other in the corner.

"You know her?" Sammy asked. "Do you know why she keeps calling me 'mama'?"

"Because you are her mom." Free answered bluntly as he put Emma back down.

"I...what?" Sammy rubbed her arm. "I can't be..."

"Well, her adoptive mother. She's your kid from the other timeline."

"She's...I have a daughter?" Sammy was dumbstruck for a moment before her face scrunched up in anger and she walked over to Free.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter!?" She snapped after thumping the man upside the head.

"That's one less thing that'll need to be explained." Lance said.

"Papa!" Emma ran to Lance. "Look what I learned." Emma held out a hand, she separated her middle finger from her ring finger, had her thumb sticking out and kept the others closed. "I'm Spook!"

"Spock." Giriko corrected.

"Papa?" Sammy asked.

"Have fun explaining this one." Free chuckled.

"I'm her uncle." Lance quickly responded.

"Her uncle? Her uncle?" Sammy let out several sounds of confusion. "What the hell?"

"In the other timeline, Emma's parents were divorced and when Emma visited her father, Shawn was the only one there most of the time since Emma's father worked a lot, so Emma started calling Shawn, 'dad'." Giriko answered when Lance froze.

"How did she end up becoming my daughter if Shawn is her adoptive father?" Sammy asked.

"When Emma's father passed away, her mother gave her up for adoption and Shawn was unable to adopt her at the time, being too young and not having a full time job." Giriko continued. "You were out on a mission a few months ago and ended up inside of the adoption center where Emma was at and saw her. You fell in love with her instantly and after doing some paperwork, bugging the DWMA to allow this to happen and blah, blah, you because Emma's mother and she must still have her memories of when Shawn took care of her in the other timeline."

"Oh..." Sammy said as if she understood. "What?" She looked around for a second before groaning. "I'm so lost right now."

"Just nod your head and accept it." Giriko said.

"But-"

"Mama, I'm hungry." Emma whined, interrupting Sammy's protest.

"Do you really care about all of this?" Giriko crossed his arms. "Your daughter needs you and that's all that matters."

"Okay." Sammy held her hand out for Emma to grab and the two went into the kitchen.

"How the hell did you come up with such a complicated back-story on the spot like that?" Free asked, a little impressed.

"I've had many different lives and bodies, you learn how to come up with a past quickly after the tenth time." Giriko shrugged with a smirk.

"Pretty sure that's the back-story to a character on the weird Soap Opera you and Sam watch." Lance said.

"Maybe." Giriko admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

Weeks went by and everything seemed calm. Sammy used Facebook on her laptop to tell her family that she's fine, that classes are going well and she'll grab a new phone the next chance she gets. She hated lying to her family so often, but she knew it was necessary to keep them safe. Lisa would leave during the week days to attend her classes and be back for the weekends, everyone slowly starting to like her and accept her into their little group and teased Sammy non-stop about her girlfriend. Lance would spend most of his time in his room, doing research and occasionally needing to borrow someone to do a simple experiment on. Rob's forehead had just finally stopped being green after a failed memory spell Lance had attempted on him and Vickii refuses to be apart of his experiments since the last time she agreed, she ended up voiceless for a week. Giriko and Free slept on the couches and were in charge of getting food, odd things everyone would ask for and whatever Lance needed for spells. The two men have never been so embarrassed in their lives till they had to visit the 'feminine hygiene' isle. It's been a miracle that no one's tried going into the house for the month the group's been camping there. Although the fact that the DWMA have been too busy trying to save as many people as they can from The Black Magic Dealers might have also helped. At this point, everyone in the house was beginning to get antsy from being trapped indoors for so long.

"I'm so bored!" JJ exclaimed, sprawling his body on the couch.

"JJ..." Haley groaned, rubbing her sore head.

"I'm bored!" JJ said, louder.

"Stop it." Haley could feel her brain beating against her skull, where was Free and Giriko with her tea?

"Bored!" JJ screamed.

"Woman!" Haley snapped.

"Would you two cut it out!?" Vickii shouted.

"Yelling at them won't help!" Tori shouted as well.

"You guys are scaring Emma!" Sammy scolded, a cowering Emma in her lap.

"Enough! All of you!" Lance yelled, walking into the room, carrying a glass with blue liquid in it.

"What's that?" Sammy asked, gently rubbing Emma's back to calm her down.

"Headache medicine. I feel like my head's going to explode." Lance said, taking a sip from the cup.

"At least it's not green." Rob grumbled.

"Can I have some?" Haley asked, putting a hand on Rob's mouth. Lance nodded and handed Haley the glass, when he turned back around he saw that Sammy was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"What?" Lance felt like he was missing something.

"Sorry, it got a little _Shawn-y_ when you came in." Sammy grinned.

"Oh my God!" Tori grunted and dropped her head on Fabian's shoulder. The German, along with the others, were laughing at the horrible pun.

"That was _punny,_ mama." Emma giggled.

"Great, it's contagious." JJ sighed.

"Here, Emma-bear, you might want to wear these as well." Sammy slipped the sunglasses on Emma's face. "Can't have too much _Shawn_ in your eyes." Sammy started laughing loudly at her pun and slapped her leg, Emma laughing along with her.

"One more pun and I'm flicking your cheek." Lisa warned.

"No need to get _cheeky_ with me." Sammy puffed out her mouth, Emma following suit. "Ow." She whined after Lisa fulfilled her promise. Everyone laughed at Sammy's 'hurt' face, but stopped when the front door was knocked on.

"Free and Giriko don't knock." Jaxon said.

"I'll get it!" Hope offered.

"Hope, no!" Tori and Vickii both grabbed Hope and held her back.

"Everyone stay still!" Lance ordered and threw his arms apart. The group froze when they felt something film-like cover their bodies, but the feeling went away as soon as the door was kicked open and a pissed-off Kid stormed into the house.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Kid growled, grabbed the back of Lance's shirt and dragged him away.

"I'll be right back." Jaxon said and followed the two.

"Same." Everyone but Sammy, Lisa and Emma said and ran off after the two as well.

"What?" Sammy looked at Lisa and only got a shrug from her as an answer.

Kid threw Lance into the closest bedroom, Jaxon's. Lance landed on a rolling chair and slid back a few feet before the chair hit the bed, making the chair stop. Kid grabbed the arms of chair to prevent it from rolling away and glared at Lance.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on before I tear out every little blonde hair on your head one by one."

"Oh, good damn." Vickii chuckled.

"You're drooling a little bit there, Vickii." Haley said.

"Give me a moment to recover, okay? I had just cast a large cloaking spell and I need some time to get my energy back." Lance said, rubbing the front of his head.

"Five minutes ago we were all out in a large field, fighting your sister, half of us were dead, there was madness in the air and now Gwen is taking over the world, everyone's alive, Sam's back to normal and the planet's memories are gone. What is happening!?" Kid demanded.

"Come take a seat and ol' Jaxy will explain it to ya." Jaxon patted Kid's back and his hand was slapped away by the shinigami.

"I am not going to sit down. Right now, Maka and the others are getting their memories back by Blair." Kid looked at Lance. "Now, you are going to tell me what we are going to do to get everything back to normal and to stop Gwen or I will make sure that the rest of your short-lived life will be spent in slow and painful agony."

"Enough with your empty threats." Lance spat, pulling himself up to his feet. Kid grabbed the front of Lance's shirt and pulled the half-witch towards himself.

"Trust me, they're not empty." Kid growled. "With all of the shit you've put me, my friends and everyone in this room through, causing you endless pain would be like heaven for me."

"Would you two just get a room already." Vickii sighed.

"We don't need to be here for y'all's dick measuring contest." Tori added. Lance shoved Kid away and walked to the other side of the room. Everyone was too busy watching Lance to notice Sammy opening to door and yanking JJ out of the room.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure how to turn everything back yet. I haven't been able to find a way to make a reversal spell strong enough to fix what Gwen did and how to stop Gwen...we have to find her and kill her. But we have to cast the spell first, because if we kill the original caster, the spell can not be undone." Lance said.

"Until then, you are to not leave this house. Stein is on his way to get Sam to make sure she doesn't kill all of us, again." Kid started.

"You are not taking Sam away!" Lance snapped. "I will not allow you to let that fucked up thing you call a 'professor' torture her!"

"Stein will not be performing any experiments on her. He is only coming to knock her out and keep her locked away until we are sure she's sane."

"She is sane." Hope protested. "She's calm. All of that madness is buried away along with her memories."

"So if she gets them back?" Kid asked.

"She might go mad again." Hope admitted.

"Then it's settled. We're taking her."

"Wait a second." Fabian said.

"Fuck no!" Rob shouted.

"We're not gonna let you do that without a fight and you know it." Jaxon added, rolling up his sleeves.

"Please. Don't make this hard on yourselves." Kid chuckled.

"Someone's cocky." Vickii scoffed.

"With all I've been through, I think I've earned a right to." Kid stated.

"How about we ask Sammy what she wants to do?" Hope suggested. "We're all friends, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Samantha is not getting a-"

"Please." Hope interrupted Kid. "At least talk to her before you take her away from us."

"If he can get her out of the door." Haley muttered.

"Fine. Let's talk to her." Kid sighed and left the room, everyone following him. "Samantha...where is she?" He asked Emma, seeing the little girl alone in the room.

"I got the...coco..." Lisa walked in from the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs. "Sam?"

"Mama said she had to go back to college." Emma said, pointing at the television.

"Oh, shit." Kid cursed, seeing Sammy's old college on the news. There was currently an attack happening and people were dying.

"Where's JJ?" Haley asked.

"You don't think..." Fabian started.

"She totally did." Tori finished.

"Guess we're going to college." Vickii stated.


	27. Chapter 27

Sammy quickly jumped out of JJ's small car, running off before JJ could even get out. She ignored JJ's call of 'bitch, wait' and kept going. Sammy felt her heart pounding against her chest as she heard screams and gunshots. The police were too busy fighting off the kishin wanna-be's attacking them to notice Sammy running into the campus and heading straight for the art's building, knowing most of her friends would be there. She screamed and fell to the side when one of the kishins popped out from behind a pillar and reached out for her. Sammy scrambled back and scrambled to her feet, but was knocked back down when the man grabbed her shirt and yanked her to the ground. Sammy used her arms to cover her face and moved them down when she heard a grunt.

"Get up!" JJ shouted and pulled Sammy to her feet. The two kept running and finally got the the art's building.

"Upstairs." Sammy said and threw open the door to the stairways.

"Help!" A voice cried from above.

"Sarah!" Sammy yelled and charged up the steps, JJ hot on her heels. Sammy and JJ made it to the second floor and saw that Sarah was cowering against a wall, a tall woman about to hit her. "Oh, fuck no!" Sammy screamed and tackled the kishin, punching her across the face several times.

"You okay?" JJ asked Sarah while helping her up.

"Y-Yeah." Sarah whimpered.

"Where's everyone else?" Sammy asked, getting off of the now unconscious woman.

"Dance room. I-I thought I heard you, so when I came out to check...she...attacked me." Sarah explained.

"We have to get everyone away from here." Sammy said.

"How bad is it out there?" Sarah asked, she looked at Sammy and got no response, a glance at JJ and he only shook his head. "How many?"

"How many what?" JJ asked.

"How many are dead?"

"Too many." Sammy answered.

"Oh." Sarah rubbed her arm. "Wait a second! Where the hell have you been!?" Sarah started slapping Sammy's shoulder. "You've been gone for a month and not phone call, no text, nothing!"

"Later, I promise I'll explain everything later." Sammy couldn't prevent herself from laughing a little at Sarah lightly hitting her. "But we need to get everyone to safety first."

"You scared me, Sam, you scared everyone."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Now, let's go." Sammy turned around and ran into her old dance room, seeing her ex-classmates and jazz teacher up against the back wall.

"Sam!" The teacher gasped. "Where have you been!?"

"Not now, we have to go." Sammy ran over to Logan and helped her up.

"The police told everyone to stay inside." Logan protested.

"Fuck what the police say." Sammy scoffed.

"These 'people' are not normal. They will find you, they will kill you and they will eat your souls if you don't kill them first or get as far away as possible." JJ explained.

"Why should we listen to you? Why should we trust you?" David asked.

"I've been dealing with these fuckers for too long." JJ said. "Now we-shit!" JJ cursed when several kishins pushed themselves through one of the studio's doors, hissing at the young adults. "Sammy, become a weapon."

"But I don't know-"

"Do it!" JJ snapped. Sammy yelped and became a bright light, landing on the ground in her full weapon form.

"What the hell!?" RJ shouted.

"Get ready to run!" JJ ordered and grabbed Sammy, swinging her across his chest to make the kishins step back to avoid being chopped. "Go!" The class yelled as they quickly ran out of the dance room's second door, JJ following behind after swinging the ax one more time. The teacher opened the door to a separate staircase and had her students do down the stairs. JJ gestured for the woman to go ahead of him, she hesitated for a second before going down. JJ slammed the door shut and kicked a latch, locking it. He went after the college students and teacher, hearing the kishins attack the door and scream in protest.

"The police were firing blindly when we showed up." Sammy stated when JJ caught up to the others.

"She can talk!?" A classmate asked in shock.

"Honey, I've been able to talk for a long time and I rarely shut up." Sammy said. "Anyways, the police are in front of the front parking lot, so we'll need to go to the library, get outside from there and run around the edge of the campus to avoid the attackers and getting shot by the cops."

"Lead the way to the library." JJ said to the teacher. "I'll be right behind you and if any of the kishins...attackers are close, tell me, okay?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Do you think the others will show up?" Sammy asked as the group took off.

"Yeah, soon most likely and we're going to be in so much shit." JJ sighed.

"Happens." Sammy chuckled softly. "Lisa's gonna have a field day with me."

"And Lance." JJ unconsciously added.

"Why would Lance get upset with me? He barely knows me."

"Uh...no reason."

"JJ?"

"Later."

"Don't you pull a 'later' on me."

"Later." JJ repeated harsher when they reached the library.

"Oh my God!" Sammy screamed when she saw that the library was wrecked. "Those heartless bastards! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Is there anyone in here?" JJ called out.

"You're gonna give us away!" A student cried.

"I'm not going to allow more needless deaths." JJ said to the student, making the young man step back. JJ snapped his head over when he heard a near-by scream.

"Logan!?" Sammy shouted as JJ ran over to the young woman, who had her hands over her mouth now and eyes watering up.

"B-B-Body." She stuttered out and pointed towards the library's reference center's desk. JJ peeked his head over and saw what made Logan scream.

"Damn it." JJ grunted. "They must have just left, the body's still fresh and here..." JJ moved away when the body started to evaporate.

"I...I don't even want to know." Logan said, her face now green.

"You gonna be okay to go on?" Sammy asked, her face appearing in the reflection of her blade.

"I got her." RJ said, putting his arms on Logan's shoulders. "That's...that's just weird." RJ added, looking at Sammy.

"You get over it after a while." JJ said. "Which exit is best to use to get to the edge of the campus?" He asked Sammy.

"The one right in front of us, then go right." Sammy answered.

"Okay, let's go." JJ called and the group ran off again, following the path Sammy had said.

"Fuck!" Someone cursed after a bit of running. JJ stopped and saw several kishins heading for the small group.

"Keep running, I got them!" JJ yelled, pushing past the group.

"Three against one...fun." Sammy muttered.

"We got this." JJ held Sammy in front of him as one of the female kishins slashed her hand down towards him. JJ shoved the woman back and chopped Sammy down, quickly and easily killing the woman. The second woman jumped on JJ's back.

"Now I know how Free feels." JJ sighed before dropping himself back, landing on top of the woman.

"Weird being on top, isn't it?" Sammy laughed.

"Not. Now." JJ grunted as he rolled over and sliced off the woman's head.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Sammy said.

"None of us are, we just do it." JJ admitted.

"Wait, where's the third one?"

"Shit!" JJ scrambled off of the woman when he saw the man going for the group again. The teacher tripped over an uneven part of sidewalk, several students helped her up, but the kishin man had reached them. The teacher let out a yell and kicked her leg up, hitting the man in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"Batma'd bitch!" The teacher shouted, losing herself in the moment.

"Told you she could batma people to death." David said.

"Not exactly 'death'." JJ said as the man started to get back up. JJ quickly removed the man's head with Sammy before looking back at the students. "But close enough."

"You...just..." A student gasped out.

"Is everyone okay!?" Kid shouted as he and the others ran up to them, everyone in weapon form or holding their weapons.

"Little late." JJ chuckled.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" Free snapped, jabbing JJ's chest with a finger.

"We weren't. Sammy was worried about her friends." JJ stated.

"You two assholes had everyone freaking the fuck out!"

"Hi, Giriko. Nice to see you too." Sammy said, greeting the chainsaw in Hope's hands.

"Both of you are in a lot of trouble when we get back." Kid stated.

"We know." Sammy and JJ both said.

"Let's get them-" Kid gestured towards the college students. "-out of this area first."

"Really? I never would have guessed?" JJ mocked.

"Don't push it." Kid warned.

"Yeah, yeah-ow!" JJ dropped Sammy when she suddenly shocked him. "The hell, Sammy?"

"I didn't do it on-" Sammy stopped her protest and returned to human form, holding her head. "Oh, fuck me, man." She groaned. "My head."

"JJ, you and Hope get Sammy back to the van while the rest of us handle the students." Kid ordered.

"Okay." JJ helped Sammy to her feet and had her lean against him.

"Keep them safe." Sammy said to Kid while they walked away.

x~x~x

Gwen held the glowing bead in her hand, trying to process what just happened to Sammy. She stood on the second floor of the library and was watching the group split up.

"Odd." She muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, joining Gwen at the window.

"I took Sam's bead out of it's bag and she reacted oddly." Gwen explained. "Looks like her memories weaken her."

"Or perhaps her current body can't handle the power." Lisa suggested.

"True. Her mind was out of control when I took the memories away."

"Maybe getting them back will weaken her enough to allow you to control her?" Lisa rested a hand against the window, leaning over to get a better view. "Her mind's weak enough as it is, giving her the memories back might either break her or make it a lot easier to cast a spell on her."

"Maybe." Gwen agreed and the bead glowed brighter, she watched as Sammy fell over and her friends quickly getting her back up. The chainsaw man went back to human form and carried Sammy. "I have an idea." Gwen handed Lisa the bead. "We're going to have that girl on our side, whether she wants to or not."


	28. Chapter 28

"How the hell did you get this!?" Lance shouted, holding the bead Lisa handed him. The group finally got back from the college and Kid would be returning any moment with the others to discuss future plans after making sure everyone at the college was safe and the kishins were either dead or gone.

"I told you, I just found it laying on the ground when I was coming back from the bathroom." Lisa said.

"God, can you keep that thing away from me?" Sammy begged, sitting on the opposite side of the room and holding her head.

"So, we can have our old Sammy back?" Vickii asked.

"But, should we give them to her?" Free asked.

"Wait a second there, wolf-boy, you're the one who wanted her memories triggered." Giriko said.

"Yes, but think about it. When she lost them, she was insane." Free stated. "Her black blood was controlling her and who knows what it'll do with her old memories back."

"Fucking hell!" Lance cursed. "I just want Sam back!"

"Bitch, I'm right here!" Sammy snapped. "And we don't know each other, why do you care whether I get my memories back or not?"

"Because I'm..." Lance's voice trailed off when the door opened.

"We're here." Kid announced as he and the others walked into the house.

"Crona?" Rob asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Crona knows what it's like to have black blood. We brought him here to help in case something goes wrong with Sammy." Maka explained.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but you might want to check on Sean." Sammy said.

"Sean? Who the hell's Sean?" Black-Star asked.

"Alright, Lance. What are we doing?" Soul asked the half-witch, ignoring Black-Star.

"Lance?" Sammy crawled up to her feet. "No, your name's Sean, isn't it?" Lance refused to look at Sammy "Lance...Lancelot..." Sammy was finally getting it. "The medicine, the experiments...those weren't science, were they?" Sammy wanted to punch herself for being so dumb and clueless. "You're Lancelot Richards, aren't you?"

"Sam, I-"

"Oh my God! How could I have been so dumb!?" Sammy screamed. "All of you knew, didn't you!? All of you lied to me!"

"Sammy, listen. It was for your own good." Tori said.

"Don't you dare pull that bullshit on me! I thought you guys were my friends!" Sammy cried.

"We are!" JJ shouted.

"Then why didn't you tell me we were living with this bastard!?"

"Sam, calm down." Jaxon reached out towards Sammy.

"Let us explain." Haley said.

"Get away!" Sammy pushed past Jaxon and tried to leave the house.

"No you don't." Black-Star caught Sammy and held her back.

"Lance, give her the memories." Kid ordered.

"But-"

"Right now!"

"I'm sorry Sam." Lance went over to the young woman and pressed the bead against her chest, the bead slowly going inside of her.

"Ah..." Sammy stopped screaming and her body went limp.

"I didn't do that." Black-Star said.

"Get her outside...get her outside!" Maka screamed. Black-Star quickly got Sammy out of the house and sat her down in the middle of the yard. "Everyone stay back!"

"What's happening?" Tsubaki asked.

"Her soul...it's so scary." Hope whimpered, grabbing Giriko's arm and clinging to the large man. Everyone fell back when there was a blast of energy and Sammy started to scream.

"Crona! Crona do something!" Maka screamed at her friend.

"Do we think we can do that one thing?" Ragnarok asked Crona. "It's worked with you."

"That one time and that was Maka." Crona answered softly.

"Maka can't do it this time and we both know what'll happen if we just let her sit there like that."

"Just save her, please!" Haley screamed.

"Let's go." Crona stood up and headed towards Sammy, he stumbled back once, but kept going. "Sam..." Crona knelt in front of Sammy and saw that her eyes were black. "This isn't going to be fun, but you'll live." Crona said before hugging Sammy. Sammy slowly stopped screaming and she fell over, stiff.

"L-Lance..." Sammy croaked out.

"Sam!" Lance ran over to Sammy and Crona moved out of the way, allowing Lance to hold Sammy. The others stayed where they were and watched, not sure what else to do.

"Lance...Lancey it-it hurts." Sammy gasped out. "M-Make it stop. Please...make it s-stop."

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Just breathe." Lance said softly.

"What did you do?" Maka asked in a whisper.

"I stopped her black blood." Crona answered. "It's not permanent and it's not that strong, but it's enough to calm her down till we can fix her."

"Like what I-"

"Yeah." Crona said before Maka could finish.

"I'm...I'm so confused." Sammy kept saying. "I-I am confused...what...what's r-real?"

"How long is this going to last?" Fabian asked.

"Not much longer, then she'll shut down and I'm sure what's going to happen after that." Ragnarok admitted.

"Well, better now than never." Gwen chuckled from behind the group.

"Gwen!" Vickii was the first one up, but Gwen was already gone, a piece of paper in her place.

"Sam! Sam!" Lance screamed, clutching at air. "How!?"

"Let's play hide and seek." Vickii read the paper.

"No! No! No!" Lance got up and snatched the paper from Vickii. "I'm going to kill her slowly now." Lance said and looked at the drawing under the words. "Where is this!?" He asked JJ.

"I don't know." JJ said.

"Damn it!" Lance took out his phone and took a quick picture. "Tell Rose to stay here with Emma and we're going to find Sam."

x~x~x

Sammy found herself standing alone in a strange looking room. It was completely empty except for a box in the middle of it. Sammy was still struggling to breathe, but could finally think a little.

"Hi, Sammy." Lisa said sweetly as she walked into the room from outside.

"Lisa? Lisa what's happening? I don't understand. I'm with you, but Lance and...what?" Sammy looked at Lisa for some answers.

"You silly, silly dumb bitch." Lisa walked up to Sammy and put a hand on her chest, making her move backwards. "Did you really believe that I liked you?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Sammy shook her head. "Not again."

"Oh yes, again. It's all you deserve, really." Lisa removed her hand when Sammy's legs hit the solid box. "I can't seem to see what Lance likes about you. You're loud, obnoxious and your jokes are just pathetic." Lisa ran a hand through her hair and it turned brown. "But Gwen seemed to know what you like. Just had to color my hair an odd color to get your attention and act like her sad brother to get you to stay like a lonely little puppy." Lisa laughed a little. "I still don't think I got paid enough to deal with your sad ass and with your even sadder things that you call 'friends'. But it was the only way to make sure there was a set of eyes on you and there was an easy way to cause heartbreak if it was needed."

"It was all...I should have known, it's so damn obvious." Sammy groaned.

"Yep. Only a psychopath could care about you, I guess." Lisa pulled out a knife. "But Gwen wants you, she wants to control that soul of yours." Sammy's eyes went wide. "Step one; ruin your mind." Lisa lightly tapped the blade against Sammy's head. "Step two; ruin your heart." The knife was tapped against Sammy's chest. "And now, step three; ruin your body." Lisa took the knife and stabbed Sammy in the stomach, black blood oozed out and soaked her hand. "If you survive this, you're Gwen's." Lisa whispered into Sammy's ear before removing the knife. Sammy gasped for air and slumped down, her hand covering her wound and eyes staring at Lisa.

"Sam! Sam!" Someone called from outside the building. "This looks like the picture."

"Well, looks like my times up. Bye-bye, Sam." Lisa waved before disappearing.

"Sam!" Fabian screamed as he ran into the room, seeing Sammy on the ground. "You're bleeding! Wait, you're bleeding? How are you bleeding? You can't...fuck!" Fabian held his hands out in front of him. "Just wait here, I'll get the others."

"No..." Sammy said. "Please...please don't leave me alone."

"Sam, I have to-"

"Don't leave us."

"Sam, you're gonna-"

"Don't leave us again."

"Sam..."

"I remember...I remember in the other timeline, you left." Sammy tensed up for a second. "You went home...and had to leave us. I remember the last day...you were here."

"Now is not the time-"

"It was so sad." Sammy swallowed. "We were at the house you lived in. Michelle said...cute things and I could see how sad everyone was." Fabian stopped trying to leave and went over to Sammy, kneeling in front of her.

"Sam, stop, you're going to be fine."

"You were so sad too, I could see it...everyone looked like they were going to cry...and it got to me." Sammy looked at her stomach and saw that the black blood was still slowly coming out. "We left you and Tori in the house alone for a little bit, giving you two some time." Sammy sniffed. "And...when...you came out, I broke." Sammy let out a weak laugh. "I couldn't stand to see everyone so sad." Sammy's voice cracked as she started to cry a little. "I hugged you and apologized...I apologized for everything. All the jokes, the puns, the comments...taking your ponytail holder out of your hair...everything." Sammy gasped in pain.

"Sam!"

"I sobbed like a child, because...I knew...how much you were leaving to go home..." Sammy's hand started to slip away from her wound. "You were leaving all of us...you were leaving the 'Pod', me and you had to leave Tori behind...it hurt so much to see how much you didn't want to leave her..." Fabian put Sammy's hand back over the wound and pressed down. "Ow..." Sammy groaned. "And after you were gone...you still talked to us, kind of." Sammy stared at nothing as she kept talking. "It was so cute...you and Tori would talk every day...every day for hours...sometimes you wouldn't even talk...you'd just stare and that was all you needed..."

"Sam, please, don't talk about-"

"It was so clear how much you missed each other...and I remember thinking about what...what I could do to get you guys...back together again...because I can't see you guys so sad...so sad..."

"Sam, stay with me!" Fabian shouted, noticing that Sammy's grip was getting looser and looser.

"It happened...right? You guys are...are together again...and you're happy...so...so...happy." Sammy's eyes stated to droop. "That's all I want...all I want is for everyone to be happy...I like seeing...seeing everyone smile."

"Sam...Sam, don't."

"Everyone's happy...everyone's happy...that's all I want...before I go..."

"You're not going anywhere Sam! You're staying right here! You're staying with us!" Fabian cried.

"I don't know...anymore...my head...my head's really cloudy...my tummy hurts...everything's...everything's getting...getting dark..."

"Tori! Tori! Anyone! Someone! Help!" Fabian begged. "Someone help! Please!"

"It's okay...it's okay Fabi...Fabian..." Sammy tilted her head back to look at Fabian. "No one's...no one's going to get...get hurt anymore..."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for...for everything..."

"Don't! Don't, please! Sam!"

"Looks like...I'm going...I'm going home...this time..."

"You're not going! You're staying here! You're staying!" Fabian screamed.

"Fabian!" Tori's voice called from outside.

"I'm here! Hurry!" Fabian called back. "I found Sam and she's hurt!"

"Sam!" Lance was the first one in. "Move!" Lance pushed Fabian aside and saw the wound. "She shouldn't be bleeding!"

"I told you I turned off her black blood." Crona said.

"Lancey...Lancey...I'm so sorry...Lancey..." Sammy's breath was shallow and she was struggling to keep her head up. "I...I don't want...I don't want to hurt anyone...anymore..."

"This is worse than the roof." Tori said, hugging Fabian who was now crying into her shoulder.

"Professor! Professor Stein!" Maka cried out, the scientist walking into the room a moment later. "Do something, please!"

"Why...why is everyone so sad?" Sammy asked. "I...I don't want them...sad...I..." Sammy slumped forward.

"Sam! No!" Lance pressed harder on Sammy's wound. "Please! No! God, no! Not after everything! Not after all of this! Please!"

"Lance move, I got her." Stein said.

"Get her back! Get her back!" Lance begged.

"I will, but you'll have to trust me." Stein stated, calmly.

"Please...get her back." Lance moved aside and allowed Stein to take over.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone sat on the room, all too stunned to speak. Kid and his group were talking to Lord Death in a different room while Free and Giriko sat on one couch and the others were piled together on the other couch, except for Lance and Hope. Lance sat in his own chair, head in his hands and leg bouncing wildly and Hope was pacing, unable to calm herself enough to sit with everyone else. They flinched when there was a loud scream.

"She's alive, at least." Free muttered.

"Hope, sit down." Giriko said.

"I can't." Hope stated, continuing her pacing.

"Hope, please-"

"You didn't see it! None of you saw what I saw! None of you saw what was happening to Sammy's soul!" Hope snapped.

"I did." Maka said as she and her group finally joined the others. "And Giriko's right, for once, you need to sit and calm down."

"How can you tell me that!? If you saw what I did, how can you be so calm!?" Hope held her head. "It was terrible! All of that pain! All of that confusion and begging for it to stop! And then it actually started to fade away! Her soul was fading away!"

"Hope, I understand-"

"Do you!? Do you really understand what we are all going through right now!?" Hope screamed, throwing her hands back down. "You barely know her, you haven't been there for most of the crazy things she's been through! You don't know her like we know her! You don't care about her like we do! You won't miss her like we-" Hope stopped when she realize what she had said. "I...I don't want to miss her." She said, her voice lower than before. "I don't want her to leave." Hope tried to hold back a sob, but it was forced out of her throat and more soon followed.

"I got her." Giriko grunted as he stood up. He used his arm to guide Hope to where he was sitting at, he sat her down between himself and Free and rubbed her shoulder while allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry for when I had Sam jump off that roof." Free said. "To have to experience that feeling, twice, has to suck."

"The first time this happened, we thought we knew she was dead." Vickii stated. "There was no waiting, no sitting around in a separate room, completely unable to help your friend who you're sure is suffering intensely by the hands of some fucked-up man everyone calls a scientist. Last time, we knew what killed her, she jumped off of a damned roof. But this time, we don't know what's happening. We don't know who or what stabbed her. We don't know how far gone her mind is. We don't even know if she's going to live or not!" Vickii's voice cracked. "Not knowing, is worse than knowing." She added, softer.

"I'm sorry." Free repeated.

"Don't, it's not your fault." Jaxon said.

"This time." Rob added under his breath. The group went silent again when there was another scream.

"She'll be fine." Crona said after a moment.

"Hell yeah she will, it's hard to kill someone with black blood." Ragnarok said. "And from what I've heard, it's hard enough to kill that crazy bitch as it is." He added with a laugh, the laugh dying off when there was yet another, louder, scream. The scream trailing off with a harsh croak, Sammy's voice finally starting to give in.

"I can't just sit here anymore!" Lance snapped, standing up.

"And what are you going to do, then?" Kid asked with a scoff. "Tell me, how you are going to improve Samantha's condition. What can you do to better the situation more than what Professor Stein is doing?"

"I..." Lance sat back down.

"That's what I thought." Kid muttered. Everyone looked up when the door to the other room opened up and Stein stumbled out, looking exhausted. The scientist was covered in black blood and he plopped himself down in the spare chair, twisting his screw with one hand while pulling out a cigarette with the other.

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"She's okay, right?" Rob asked as well.

"I'll kill her if she's not." Tori added with a grumble, hugging Fabian's arm. She was expecting Fabian to say something, a comment about how 'killing Sammy would defeat the purpose' or something, but Fabian just sat there and stared at the ground.

"She's alive, for now." Stein stated, lighting the cigarette and taking in a deep breath, the smoke coming out in a large puff. "Her body will most likely recover, but her mind...I have no idea." He admitted.

"Can we see her?" Jaxon asked.

"Yes, but don't stress her too much and if she falls asleep, let her." Stein stated. "Kid, I want to talk to you while they visit Samantha. Maka, Crona and Soul, stay here as well."

"I'm gonna draw on her face!" Black-Star yelled and took off.

"Don't you dare!" Vickii yelled as she and the others went after him.

"Please make sure they behave." Stein said to Tsubaki before she left.

Lance was the first one to the bed and saw that Sammy was staring at him with a blank stare. He reached for her hand and she pulled it away.

"Sam?" Lance put his hand on Sammy's cheek and she slapped it away.

"You okay?" JJ tried to put his hand on Sammy's arm and she flinched away from him as well.

"What's wrong with you?" Vickii asked.

"Don't...don't touch me." Sammy said in a very soft and monotone voice.

"I don't like that voice." Rob said.

"Same, it's not her." Jaxon agreed.

"Why don't you want to be touched, Sammy?" Hope asked.

"I-I can't f-feel anything." Sammy struggled to say. "I'm numb. So numb" She turned her head and looked at Hope. "What does my soul look like?"

"It's calm." Hope stated.

"For now." Sammy added, looking back up at the ceiling. "I don't like being numb. I don't like not having any emotions and not feeling anything when I'm touched." Sammy took in a deep breath. "Stein did something to me and now I can't feel." She lifted her hand, balled it up and relaxed it several times. "I can feel my hand doing this, but I feel nothing on the inside from it." Sammy dropped her hand. "I'm not me."

"How's your stomach?" Free asked, changing the subject.

"Betrayed." Sammy responded.

"What?"

"Lisa." Sammy put a hand where her wound was at. "Lisa's a fake. She had fake hair, a fake smile and a fake personality."

"You've got to be shitting me!" Haley shouted. "I thought she was cool!"

"Same." Sammy stated. "But no, it was all a lie. Why was I even shocked when she admitted it and stabbed me. Leaving me to die." She looked at Fabian. "I'm sorry for what I said. I actually thought I was going to die and had no control over what I could say."

"You're fine." Fabian said. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Should you? I mean, how long will it be until I snap again and I hurt all of you, again?"

"Sam, don't." Tori warned.

"You know I'm right. All of you should just let me go and let Stein either try to cure me or kill me." Sammy didn't react when Haley slapped her.

"Don't you dare say that!" Haley snapped. "We are going to take you home and get you back to normal!"

"Do you really think you can fix me?" Sammy asked. "I'm not who I usually am at the moment."

"We'll get you back, one llama kiss at a time." Jaxon held his hand out in front of Sammy, his pinkie and pointer finger sticking up and the other fingers pressed together.

"As long as you promise you'll keep yourselves safe." Sammy said and copied Jaxon's hand gesture, pressing their fingers together. Sammy pulled her hand back quickly as if she was shocked by Jaxon's hand. "Well...I guess it won't take too long." She said, a small smirk on her face.


	30. Chapter 30

The group was leaving the building, ready to head home. Haley was pulled aside by Kid and was handed a small phone.

"If anything happens. If Samantha starts to snap or your group is just not safe, press one and we'll be there faster than you can blink." Kid said to Haley softly.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Haley asked.

"Because the rest of your friends are to damned stubborn to call for help." Kid explained. Haley put the phone into her pocket. "There are also other numbers installed in case the emergency isn't too serious or you guys just need a babysitter for Emma or something. Don't be afraid to use the phone, okay?"

"What's so special about this phone? Why can't I just use my own phone to call you guys?"

"Blair put a little magic into it." Kid stated.

"Haley, you coming?" Rob called, the group waiting for her.

"Yeah, one moment." Haley called back. "Magic? What magic? This phone isn't gonna blow up on me, is it?"

"Just press one if you're dying and call the numbers if you need to talk." Kid said.

"Fine." Haley huffed before going back over to her friends.

"So we got the German-mobile back." JJ chuckled, tossing the keys in the air and catching them. Tori caught the keys when JJ tossed them up higher than before.

"I don't trust your driving." She said. Lance took the keys out of Tori's hand.

"I don't trust your mouth." Lance stated, holding his arm up so Tori couldn't reach the keys. Lance looked up when he felt a hand on his, discovering that Fabian was taking the keys away from him.

"And I don't trust you." Fabian walked away with the keys and handed them to Rob.

"Rob!?" The drivers of the group exclaimed.

"Sorry, but this one drives the speed limit and it is the German-mobile so the actual German gets last say." Fabian said. The group grunted, but didn't feel like arguing with Fabian, all of them just wanting to leave the building.

"So, what did Kid give ya?" Rob asked, leading the group to the large van. Haley took a second to answer him, debating whether to come up with some lie or just tell him the truth.

"A phone." Haley admitted, not finding any reason to lie to Rob.

"A phone? Don't you already have one?"

"Yeah, he says it's a special one that's for emergency. There's magic in it apparently."

"What kind of magic, like 'gonna blow up the city' magic or 'can freeze everyone in place' magic."

"I have no clue." Haley admitted. "He just said to press one if we need them."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see when we have an emergency." Rob shrugged.

"Hopefully we won't need it." Haley sighed.

"Yeah." Rob agreed and clicked the button on the keys, unlocking the van. Without a word, Sammy climbed into the front seat and shut the door. No one questioned Sammy's action and piled into the car as well, Rob getting behind the driver's wheel and taking off.

"Hey, Sam?" Jaxon asked. Sammy let out a soft hum in response. "When you said you couldn't feel anything, do you mind explaining that? I kind of got a little lost, truthfully."

"Right now, physically, I can feel everything. I can feel the soft pain in my stomach, I can feel the air coming in and out of my mouth, I can feel what's happening, but I can't feel anything on the inside." Sammy took in a deep breath. "You know that feeling you get when someone touches you, you usually don't know it's there, until it's gone. Have you ever noticed a light warm feeling in your stomach when a friend hugs you or causally places a hand on ya? Or when someone you don't like touches you and your chest tightens up? Or if a stranger touches you, your chest starts to burn since you don't know how to act so your body warms up, anticipating the worst or the best of that moment? Or the tightening and warmth throughout your entire body when someone you really care for, or even love, touches you?" Sammy looked at her hands and rubbed her thumb into the center of her palm. "When your mom kisses your forehead when she thinks you're asleep and you can't help yourself from smiling or when you're just laying on the couch and your pet hops on your lap, saying that they chose you over the other people in the house and you just have to giggle and pet your little animal or..." Sammy's voice trailed off and she sighed. "You know."

"Oh..." Jaxon cleared his throat. "Shit, man. That, uh, that has to suck."

"Would you stop poking me!" Giriko snapped, slapping Hope's hand away from his side.

"Am I making you warm?" She giggled, having some fun. "Feel the warmth!" Hope screeched and continued to poke Giriko's side.

"You're gonna be feeling something if you keep that up." Giriko grabbed Hope's wrist and held it above her, pinning the other one down on the seat cushion.

"Mom! They're gonna have sex!" Vickii called.

"Could you get your dirty damned mind out of the fucking gutter for ten seconds!" Giriko snapped.

"That's not gonna happen, her mind is basically the gutter." Tori muttered.

"Isn't that Sam's joke?" Rob asked, pulling the van in front of the house.

"Yes." Sammy stated. "But y'all can use it. It's never stopped you before."

"That sounds a lot bitchier without your emotions." Free commented.

"Everyone sounds bitchier without emotions." Sammy said before getting out of the van, the others following and going into the house with her. Lance quickly checked on Rose and Emma and found both of them sleeping in Sammy's room, laying together on Sammy's bed. Lance slowly closed the door and rejoined the group in the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" Haley announced, throwing open the fridge door. "Why are there so many potatoes!" She yelled and tossed a large bag on to the counter.

"Make one joke and I'm kicking all of you." Fabian warned the group when they looked at him.

"Is t'ere somethin' wrong with potatoes, laddy?" Giriko slapped Fabian's back, almost knocking the boy over and speaking in a horrible Irish accent. "Ta Irish and ta Germans should be proud of t'eir potato eatin' ways!"

"Don't. Ever. Do that again." Free pinched the bridge of his nose while the others laughed, Sammy smiling a little at the joke.

"Would you rather have me be German?" Giriko asked, switching accents.

"Please, don't." Fabian groaned.

"Look at meh and my Germanness." Giriko puffed out his chest and held his arms out, walking across the room with large steps. "I 'ot blonde 'air and blue eyes. _Nein, nein, nein."_ Giriko stopped when the group clapped twice. "What?"

"Long story." Fabian explained.

"French fries." Sammy suddenly said. "I could make some French fries for us, I've done it before, right? Or are those the other memories?"

"Please make the French fries!" Tori exclaimed. "I've missed them!"

"Same!" JJ agreed.

"I can wait for some fries." Haley said, sitting down at the table, everyone but Sammy and Lance joining her.

"Wait!" Hope scrambled back up while Sammy searched for the peeler. She opened the freezer and pulled out two jugs of chocolate ice-cream. "While we wait." Hope grabbed a bunch of spoons and tossed them on the table handing the containers to Free and Giriko, gesturing for the men to open them.

"Randomly eating ice-cream isn't very healthy." Free said.

"And I give a fuck, why?" Giriko laughed and ripped off the lid, placing the container on the table.

"Guess we have had a long day." Free sighed and removed the lid as well, grabbing his own spoon and getting himself some ice-cream.

"Want me to help you peel some potatoes?" Lance offered, watching Sammy dump the entire bag of potatoes into the sink and turning on the faucet.

"Sure." Sammy answered, not looking at him.

"Alright..." Lance grabbed one of the peelers and a potato.

"Get the trashcan and peel the potatos over it, we don't need a sink-full of potato skins." Sammy said, washing the potatoes.

"Cold!" Giriko screamed when Hope accidentally dropped a large spoonful of ice-cream on Giriko lap.

"Oops." Hope giggled.

"Not the only way that little girl is going to give you blue balls." Free muttered, he dropped his spoon when Giriko slapped the side of his head.

"She's ten, wolf-fucker, even I don't go there." Giriko scoffed.

"I'm eighteen, thank you very much." Hope corrected.

"But she's still ten to us." Jaxon said, a warning in his voice.

"She is our only Hope." Rob added.

"Get out. Right now." Haley stated, pointing at the door with her spoon.

"Um, having fun?" Lance awkwardly asked Sammy as the conversation went on beside them.

"Sure." Sammy said, chopping the already peeled potatoes into thin strips.

"You used to make these all the time, is it helping with your numbness any?"

"A little." Sammy mumbled, the knife swiftly sliding across the potato slices, squaring them off.

"I don't like you like this." Lance sighed.

"And you think I do?" Sammy asked, a small amount of anger in her voice.

"I mean-"

"And do you think I like how fucked up my mind is right now?" Sammy started cutting the potatoes faster. "Do you think I like having two separate memories clashing with each other?"

"Sam-"

"Do you think I like not being able to feel anything or remember what the feelings were? Do you think I like not remembering how hugging my best friend made me feel like or when Tori gets bored and plays with my hair or when Hope pokes my nose and giggles or when..." Sammy looked at Lance. "Or when you betrayed us, when you tried to kill everyone I cared for, when you lied to me." Sammy let out a scoff and continued cutting the potatoes. "Although, those feelings are coming back the more I look at you." Lance noticed that the group had stopped talking and were watching them.

"Sam, please, I-"

"Didn't think anger was going to be the first emotion I got back, but here it is!" Sammy was now screaming.

"You're getting angry over nothing!" Lance snapped.

"Nothing!? Fucking nothing!? Do you really call the boy who claimed to be your 'boyfriend' attempting to murder everyone and fuck up your life, nothing!?"

"How many times do we have to have this conversation!?" Lance slammed the peeler down on the counter. "Why do you never believe me when I say that I am no longer that crazy bastard my mother controlled!?"

"Do you not remember the number of times you've gone back to that shit!?" Sammy stopped slicing, the knife still in her hand. "Threatening my friends, killing that one guy who pretended to be Jaxon or-"

"God forbid I snap sometimes! You're not innocent either!"

"I don't have a fucking choice! I don't have a choice because of you!"

"That was my mother!"

"Pull the 'my mother' card one more fucking time, I swear to God!"

"It's not a card, it's true!"

"Bull-mother fucking-shit!"

"Why can't we just be normal!"

"I ask myself the same question everyday." Sammy stated, softer than before.

"I know couples sometimes fight, but this is just ridiculous." Lance sighed.

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"Don't say we're a couple." Sammy slowly started to cut the potatoes again the tension in the room still thick. "I don't know what you are to me at the moment. I don't know if you're just a friend, my boyfriend or just another person trying to run and ruin my life."

"Sam-"

"Don't." Sammy stated before Lance could even move. "Do not get anywhere near me. I need some time to think. I need to get my emotions back and my memories settled before we do anything."

"I understand." Lance was still holding the final peeled potato in his hand and he placed it next to the others. "I'm going to check on Emma, make sure she and Rose are okay after all that screaming." Lance waited a second before leaving the kitchen.

"That was a lot more entertaining than our Soaps." Giriko said.


	31. Chapter 31

Sammy stood in the center of the living room, hands resting on her sides and face scrunched up in annoyance. For the past hour the entire group was trying to make Sammy laugh, but nothing was working.

"Dicks...dicks...dicks!" JJ shouted, standing in front of Sammy.

"I don't think that's working." Hope said, her hands over Emma's ears.

"We've tried everything to make her laugh." Jaxon groaned, slinking down into his seat. "Wait!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins. Jaxon chuckled before tossing the coins towards Sammy. "I make it hail on these bitches!" Everyone laughed at Jaxon's action, but Sammy just stared at him. "Really? That didn't work? That always makes you laugh."

"Sorry." Sammy said with a shrug.

"You'd think it'd be easy to get her humor back, the bitch is a comedian for fuck's sake!" Vickii exclaimed.

"Why don't we try getting her other emotions back first, then?" Giriko suggested. "Anger didn't take long so maybe the others won't be too."

"We have anger, happiness, sadness, envy, fear." Rob counted off his fingers.

"Wouldn't anger and envy be the same?" Tori asked.

"Nope." Fabian and Lance both said.

"I'm not even gonna ask." JJ said, finally moving away from Sammy and sitting down.

"How specific do we have to be with the emotions?" Free asked. "There are a shit-ton of emotions and we don't have time to go through every single one of them, or even remember them all."

"Let's go broad at first and see how Sam is." Lance said. "Hope, check her soul, how much is blocked?"

"A lot, her anger didn't do much to help settle her soul." Hope answered, removing her hands from Emma's ears. "Although hatred and annoyance are there too, they did a lot more than anger."

"Sammy doesn't usually get that angry, frustrated and annoyed, yes, but true anger, not really." JJ stated.

"I got something!" Rob scrambled to his feet and stood in front of Sammy, waiting a moment before speaking. "Moist."

"Oh, no!" Hope grunted and covered her face.

"Moist." Rob repeated, using a higher pitched tone. "Moist" Sammy only sighed, not finding the word 'moist' funny at all, gross, to be exact.

"Well, something was added." Hope giggled. "It was disgust, but it's better than nothing."

"You're making me moist." Tori said in an odd voice.

"No." Fabian said and put his hand over Tori's mouth, quickly pulling it back away and yelping. "You licked me!"

"Guess you're moist now!" Tori laughed.

"I don't get it." Emma said.

"You don't need to, dear." Rose sighed and picked Emma up. "I think it's time for you to go to bed anyways."

"Have Sam do it." Haley suggested. "It might not make her laugh again, but it should bring some happiness back, she loves Emma." She explained when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Yeah! You go do that while we plan how to make you laugh." Jaxon said.

"Why is it that I'm terrified for my life, right now?" Sammy asked as she took Emma from Rose, lightly bouncing the small girl in her arms.

"You should be." Rob chuckled.

"Emma, if you hear Rob screaming out for help, just go back to sleep." Sammy said with a wink towards Rob before leaving the room.

"Okay, mama." Emma said, not catching the joke. Sammy carried Emma to her bedroom, flicking on the light and gently placed the little girl down on her bed. She watched as Emma tossed all of her blankets on the floor, held a stuffed puppy in her arms and laid out on her bed, waiting for Sammy. It took Sammy a second for her to realize what she was supposed to do. The memory of her tucking in Emma every night had been buried. She expected to feel some joy from that cute memory, but apparently it wasn't enough to bring back that emotion. What was it going to take? "Mama." Emma asked as Sammy started to tuck her in.

"Yes, dear." Sammy asked, hoping there was something besides monotone in her voice.

"When are you going to be normal again?" Sammy stopped for a second, her heart breaking at her daughter's comment. So much for getting happiness back.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hear you laugh again, mama. Papa wants it too." Emma lifted her chin so Sammy could adjust the sheets to it wasn't on her neck. "Are you and papa going to be friends again, soon?"

"Me and Lan...papa are having some adult problems you don't need to worry yourself about, honey." Sammy said softly.

"I heard you and papa arguing." Emma said, hugging her puppy tighter.

"I..." Sammy knelt down next to the bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Emma, no, absolutely not!" Sammy cupped Emma's cheek, using a thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen out of Emma's eye. "Honey, you are a great and beautiful little girl. What's happening between me and papa has nothing to do with you. I promise." Sammy stood up and kissed Emma's other cheek. "I love you, Emma-bear."

"I love you too, mama." Emma sniffed. "Everything's going to be okay, right?"

"Of course. Everything will be okay." Sammy brushed Emma's bangs out of her eyes. "We might have to trim up your bangs tomorrow though. We could go to that fun barber shop that you like?"

"I'd like that." Emma smiled. "You're not gonna cut off the rest of your hair, are you?" Sammy laughed a little at that comment, a familiar warmth in her chest. She ran her hand through the shorter part of her hair.

"Maybe. I could shave all of it off. Would that look good on me?"

"No. You'd look silly, mama." Emma giggled.

"I guess your right. We could shave Fabian's head, he's already gotten rid of most of it anyways."

"No, mama, Tor-Tor likes his hair."

"You've got a point there. Tor-Tor would kill me if I shaved Fabian's head."

"We could shave Vickii's head." Emma suggested.

"Honey, do you like living?" Sammy asked, making Emma laugh. "Alright, you need to go to bed. Night, honey."

"Night, mama." Emma shuffled herself to get more comfortable while Sammy went to the door and flicked off the light. Sammy stood at the open door, watching Emma for a few moments, making sure that she was okay before going back to the living room.

"So, what do you buggers got planned for...me..." Sammy's sentence trailed off as she was greeted with the sight of Free in a fluffy dress.

"Ta-da." Free said, half-heartily. Everyone stood in silence while Sammy just stared at Free, not knowing what to do.

"She's not laughing." Giriko whispered.

"This should be cracking her up." Jaxon said.

"It's making me laugh." Vickii chuckled.

"Sam?" Free asked.

"Nope." Sammy held her hands up and started walking away.

"Sammy, wait!" Haley cut Sammy off.

"Nope, nope, nope. I did not sign up for Rupaul's wolf race." Sammy stated.

"Do I even want to know what she's referencing this time?" Free asked.

"Probably not." Fabian said.

"Where the hell did you even get that dress?" Sammy asked. "Actually, I don't want to know. I really don't."

"Can I put my pants on now? She's obviously not amused." Free sighed.

"I really thought that would work." Jaxon huffed, crossing his arms.

"I have an idea." Haley offered. "It's a horrible idea and she might kill me, but it's an idea."

"Go ahead, lay it on me. Couldn't be worse than the bride of Wolf-enstein over here." Sammy gestured towards Free.

"Why do I agree to let you guys do these things to me?" Free groaned and ripped the dress off.

"Well...I wasn't ready for that." Lance muttered.

"Thank God he's got underwear on." Rob added.

"You ready, Sammy?" Haley asked.

"Do it." Sammy put her hands behind her back and waited for Haley to do her 'idea'. Haley stood next to Sammy and leaned close to her ear, as if she was going to whisper something, but the moment she took in a deep breath, everyone knew it was going to be different.

"Top of da mornin' to ya laddies!" Haley screamed. Sammy let out a loud screech and started laughing, stepping back from the shock.

"That!? That's what makes her laugh!? Are you fucking serious!?" Giriko exclaimed. Sammy high-fived the air and let out a whip-cracking sound before shouting herself.

"Top of da mornin' to ya laddies! My name's Jacksepticeye and welcome to-" Sammy threw her arms in the air and screamed as loud as she could. "-Happy Wheels!"

"She's back!" Hope giggled and clapped her hands. "Well...almost."

"Almost? That's her, that's Sam." Giriko said. "Loud, crazy and weird. That's the three things you need to make a Sam."

"You need more than just happy and humor to be human." Lance said, getting what Hope was saying.

"What are you saying?" Vickii asked.

"We have to make her cry." Lance stated.

"No we don't." Fabian said, stepping in front of Lance. "She cried enough after getting stabbed by Lisa."

"What did Sammy say to you?" Hope asked.

"Nothing...a lot...it doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that she has sadness." Fabian said.

"It's not there." Hope said.

"How is it not there? She was sad at the hospital." Haley said.

"It wasn't enough apparently." JJ muttered.

"She also needs envy and fear." Rob said, recalling his list from before.

"Do we have to do that now?" Sammy asked, finally speaking up. "I don't want to lose this feeling so soon. You don't know how much you miss laughter or the warmth of being weird with your friends until you can't feel it."

"Mama's back!" Emma ran into the room and hugged Sammy's leg.

"Emma, how long have you been there?" Sammy asked, bending down to Emma's height.

"JJ's yell woke me and since it wan't Rob, I got out of bed." Emma explained.

"You gotta love my little girl." Sammy chuckled and hugged Emma.


	32. Chapter 32

Sammy sat alone in the living room, the others still sleeping. She was rubbing her head, the thumping hitting the front of her skull and making it impossible to go back to sleep. Lance walked into the room and was shocked to see Sammy sitting in the partially lit room.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sammy said.

"Guess you've got a point." Lance chuckled weakly, swallowing when he noticed that Sammy wasn't looking at him. "Woke up early and decided to work on some of my spells and I've ran out of water." He explained, lightly shaking the empty cup in his hand.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so."

"Same." There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I...I checked on Emma a little bit ago." Lance said, breaking the silence and staring at his cup. "She was hugging that stuffed dog pretty tight. Remember when we got her that?"

"Which set of memories are you asking? Are you asking me as Lance or as Shawn?"

"I don't want to argue with you, again." Lance said.

"Why not? Because you know I'm right? Because we both know that if I had never met you my life wouldn't be the shits right now?" Lance didn't respond. "I'm shocked. I really am. No protest? No 'it's my mother's fault'? Nothing?" Sammy shook her head. "You usually have something to say to defend yourself, some sort of excuse."

"There's nothing for me to say. I know that this is my fault. That I'm the one who fucked everything up. I...I just want to make everything right." Lance passed the cup back and froth between his hands. "I want everyone to be happy. I want the group to be happy. I want Emma to be happy. I-" Lance's voice cracked "-I want you to be happy." Lance stopped playing with the cup, looking at Sammy and seeing that she was finally looking at him as well. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for what I've done to you and to everyone else. I'm sorry for the pain and tears I've caused." Lance quickly swiped at his eyes, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry for being the reason you have black blood. I'm sorry for being the reason you have so much anger, so much sorrow and so much hatred towards yourself. I'm sorry." Sammy stood up and walked to Lance, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I-" Lance stopped when Sammy hugged him. Lance dropped the cup and hugged Sammy back, resting his face on her shoulder and letting out a couple soft sobs.

"You crazy son-of-a-bitch." Sammy chuckled, patting the boy's back.

"I know...I know." Lance sighed, taking in a deep breath and let go when he felt Sammy's grip loosen.

"Do you need some help? Maybe my blood will help some of your spells?" Sammy offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Lance said with a smile.

x~x~x

"Maybe I'll have the sides shaved." Jaxon hummed as he looked at himself in the mirror, his male hairdresser standing behind him.

"We could give you a little mohawk." The hairdresser suggested, grabbing his scissors.

"Not sure if I could pull that off." Jaxon admitted.

"I think you'd look nice with it." Rose said with a small smile.

"We'd like her bangs evened out and dead-ends trimmed." Sammy said to a different hairdresser while Emma sat in the chair next to Jaxon's, kicking her feet.

"Can I have my hair like mama's?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely not." Lance stated.

"I'm okay with it." Sammy chuckled.

"No." Lance crossed his arms while Sammy's response was to stick her tongue out at him.

"You need a haircut too, papa." Emma said, already forgetting her previous request.

"You're right Emma. We've got a cave-man here instead of your papa." Sammy said with a smirk, rubbing the top of Lance's head.

"You could use one too." JJ called, patting the side of his head. Sammy put her hand on her head and felt the short hair curling up and probably looking like a mess.

"We could all do with a trim." Tori said. "Or a buzz." She added, looking at some of the guys.

"We're gonna be here to a while, aren't we?" Rob sighed.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do." Haley shrugged and plopped herself down in one of the chairs next to Sammy, who already had a young woman gathering her supplies. The others all decided to join the session and sat down in their own chairs, chatting with their hairdressers about what they want for a moment.

"Is this when we all start gossiping?" Vickii asked.

"Is there even anything to gossip about?" Jaxon asked, tilting his head while his hairdresser snipped off his curls. "We all basically know everything."

"Everyone has their secrets." Fabian said, letting out a sneeze when a hair got up his nose.

"And everyone has a right to keep them." Tori added.

"Unless they need help." Haley finished.

"Guys, look at Sam's face." Rob said, pointing with a covered arm. Sammy's head was tilted and her eyes were shut, she was biting her lip as the woman rubbed in the conditioner, her nails lightly scratching where she had cut off her hair.

"Think we just found a soft spot." Vickii laughed.

"You look silly, Sammy." Hope giggled.

"She's like a puppy." Rose giggled as well.

"She looks like she's having fun." Giriko added.

"Make sure to remember that spot, Lance." JJ chuckled.

"Uh..." Lance coughed into his hand.

"We could tell him about her ears." Rob suggested.

"Nah, he can find that out on his own." Tori said.

"I don't want to know what's wrong with her ears." Fabian muttered.

"Do you think she's even listening?" Jaxon asked.

"She's too far gone." Free laughed.

"Shut up." Sammy said, the hairdresser having finished with the conditioner. "And if you say anything about my ears Robert, I'm ripping yours off."

"Oh, you're in trouble." Haley sang.

"She called you 'Robert'." JJ joined in.

"I don't think Mr. Robert would look good without his ears." Rose said.

"So, how did you manage to do this?" Sammy's hairdresser asked, talking about the chunk of her hair that was missing.

"Took a pair of scissors and chopped it off." Sammy admitted.

"That explains why it's uneven." The woman chuckled and grabbed a razor. "Let's fix this up."

"Please." Tori said.

The group had mindless chatter while their hair was cut, nothing important being said and the conversation mostly filled with talk of their shows or books that were recently read. After everyone was done, they were waiting while Lance paid for the 'spa day', Emma at the desk with him, having a hard time deciding her flavor of candy to get.

"So, are you and Lance..." Hope let her question trail off, knowing that Sammy would get what she was saying.

"I don't know." Sammy said. "I'm not mad at him anymore, but I'm not sure if we're back together of not."

"Are we all good?" Lance asked the group, slipping his wallet back into his pocket.

"I really don't know." Sammy whispered to Hope.

"Mama, mama! Look at how cute I am!" Emma giggled, running over to Sammy. She shook her head so her now short curls would brush across her shoulders.

"Don't you look like a fairy princess." Sammy said and lifted Emma up into her arms. "And it looks like you got your lolly."

"Yep. Grape." Emma popped the candy in her mouth, smiling around the lolly.

"Are you ready to head back home?" Sammy asked and got a head-nod in response from Emma.

"Let's get going then." Lance said and the two lead the group out of the hair salon and to the car. Rob was behind the wheel again and Free rode in shotgun this time.

"I gotta pee!" Sammy announced as she ran into the house.

"Do I have one or two daughters?" Lance asked himself with a chuckle, holding Emma's hand as they and the others walked into the house.

"I thought you didn't like being called-"

"Finish that joke and I will rip out your vocal cords." Lance threatened, cutting off Vickii's comment.

"-Daddy." Giriko finished, giving Lance a large smirk.

"Papa, can we play dolly dress-up?" Emma asked, tugging on Lance's hand.

"Yeah 'papa' go play dolly dress-up." JJ said with a laugh, blowing a kiss towards Lance when he covered Emma's eyes and flipped him off.

"What's happening?" Emma asked, trying to remove Lance's hand.

"Nothing, let's go play. Maybe mama will join us." Lance said and took Emma out of the room.

"Sam was sad this morning." Hope suddenly said when Lance was gone.

"Hopey, what are you talking about?" Vickii asked as everyone settled down in the living room.

"Her soul. Her sadness is back and either something happened to her this morning or late last night." Hope said.

"She doesn't seem sad now, should we care how it came back?" Giriko asked. "What do we have left for her?"

"Envy and embarrassment." Rob said. "If what I said before is correct."

"How about for envy we have Lance grab Rose's boobs." Vickii suggested.

"How would that affect Sam?" Fabian asked. "They're not together, she wouldn't get jealous."

"I thought they were." Tori said.

"They're not allowed to." Rob muttered.

"No, they need to." Hope said.

"I don't think it'd be good for Sam." Jaxon said.

"The Sance ship has gone through too much for it to sink now." JJ said.

"Oh fuck." Free groaned. "They're gonna fight."

"Got some popcorn?" Giriko asked.

"That ship sank when Sam realized how much of a psycho Lance is." Rob said.

"They've been through too much for it to just end." Vickii said.

"They've been through too much to stay together." Fabian protested.

"And we haven't?" Tori asked. "All couples have their rough spots."

"Not all couples have a murderous sociopath." Jaxon said.

"We're all guilty of killing people." JJ said.

"Kishins don't count." Rob said.

"They were still people." Hope said. "Sure, their souls were gone, but their bodies remained."

"Looks like it's boys versus girls." Giriko said, leaning back in his seat.

"Wait, Haley? You haven't said anything." Rob said.

"She's on our side." JJ said. "She's one of the first supporters of the Sance ship."

"I...I don't know." Haley admitted.

"What? You're kidding?" Tori asked.

"I know how the relationship was at first, but with how fucked up Sammy is right now, does she really need to worry about dealing with Lance at the moment?" Haley said.

"What the fuck, Haley?" JJ exclaimed.

"I don't know, okay!?" Haley snapped.

"They should get back together, if they're not together right now and that's that." Tori said, crossing her arms.

"Sam's not safe if she's with Lance." Fabian said. "He could kill her."

"Like hell he would, he cares for her too much." Vickii said.

"Is that why he tried to kill all of us!?" Jaxon asked, his voice raising.

"His mother caused that." Hope said, trying to keep everyone calm and failing.

"Don't try pulling that bullshit excuse Lance uses!" Fabian shouted.

"It's not bullshit if it's true!" Tori shouted back.

"Let's put it to a vote." Free said, already sick and tired of the yelling.

"A vote? A vote for what?" Hope asked.

"On if Sance is cannon." Giriko answered, knowing what Free was hinting at and using the terms the group was used to.

"But-"

"Alright, all for, raise your hand." Free said, cutting Hope off. Tori, Vickii, JJ, Hope and Rose raised their hands.

"Does my vote count?" Rose asked. "I've known Mr. Richards for a long time and I know that this is what he wants."

"Count it, everyone has a right to vote." Giriko said.

"Now, everyone against." Free, Giriko, Rob, Fabian and Jaxon raised their hands. "We're tied. Haley, you didn't vote."

"I'm still thinking. I'm all for kicking Lance out for a bit, last time I packed his bags. But, Sance not being cannon anymore." Haley shrugged.

"Wow." The group looked up when they heard Sammy's voice. "I can't believe you guys." Sammy let out a scoff. "I can't believe you are all voting about whether me and Lance are going to get back together or not." The group all looked away from Sammy, not speaking. "How the hell is this fair? This isn't fair!" Sammy shouted, her voice cracking.

"Sam, let us explain." Rob said.

"How is it fair that all of you apparently think that's it's okay to vote on whether I get to have a boyfriend or not? I don't recall voting for Tori and Fabian getting together or Haley and Rob." Sammy crossed her arms, gripping them tightly. "It's not fair that the rest of you can have normal relationships and here I am!"

"Sam-" JJ tried to speak.

"Here I am struggling to stay alive and to keep my memories in tact. Having to be forced into making the decision to stay with a murdering half-witch after thinking that I had a thing with a fake red-headed bitch!" Sammy started to shake. "It's not fair!"

"Envy." Hope said softly.

"Why can't I just have a normal relationship. Just one? Why can't I just be happy with him like you guys?" Sammy asked, talking to the ground. "Why can't I just lay around for hours and watch telly, like you guys? Why can't I just casually hold his hand while talking with everyone, like you guys? Why can't I just sit there and silence and do nothing with him, like you guys?" Sammy released herself, her whole body drooping. "I guess you can't have a normal life when you yourself aren't normal. When you have cursed blood running through your veins and your mind unable to maintain a single thought for longer than five minutes." Sammy looked up and shrugged. "Life's just not fair, right?"

"Oh, Sammy!" Hope scrambled to her feet and hugged Sammy. "I'm so sorry, dear!"

"You're fine, Hopey. You're fine." Sammy mumbled.

"Guess the votes are invalid now." Giriko said. "It's up to Sam for what happens next."

"You really shouldn't give me that responsibility." Sammy chuckled.

"We shouldn't, but it's the right thing to do." JJ said. "Even though we were doing the wrong thing not too long ago."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Tori said.

"Hopefully Sam doesn't make another." Rob said under his breath.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma giggled as she grabbed the glass bottle filled with an odd orange liquid off of Lance's desk, shaking the bottle and watching in awe as red and yellow bubbles formed in the glass.

"Emma Marie Lobenstein! Put that down, right now!" Sammy snapped, rushing over to Emma and taking the glass bottle out of the littler girl's hands. "I have told you time and time again to not go into papa's room and grab his things." She scolded, taking Emma by the hand and taking her to the kitchen. Sammy sat Emma down in the corner of the room and turned on a timer for four minutes. "You are to sit here until the timer goes off, understand?" Emma only nodded her head and sniffed, looking down at the ground. "Good." Sammy turned around and left the kitchen, going back to the living room. She immediately let out a whimper and plopped herself down on the couch, her head landing on Haley's leg.

"Who's being punished, again?" Rob asked with a chuckle, watching Haley run her hands through Sammy's hair.

"When did Emma get a middle name?" Jaxon asked.

"When she got in trouble for the first time." Sammy answered, her voice muffled by Haley's leg.

"Isn't that how your pets got middle names?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Sammy sat up and moved her body forward, her chest across Haley's lap and arms and head resting on Rob's lap. "I hate punishing her."

"Raising a kid isn't all cupcakes and hot coco, honey." Vickii said. "There will always be the rough spots."

"What do you know about raising kids?" JJ asked.

"I take care of horses, they're basically over-sized children or like a Giriko." Vickii said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Giriko muttered.

"I know." Vickii shrugged.

"Why is Emma crying in the corner of the kitchen?" Lance asked, entering the room. "And why are you on Haley and Rob?"

"She got into your room again and was playing with that weird orange glass bottle of yours and I'm in distress because I am too soft-hearted towards my little girl and punishing her kills me on the inside." Sammy's explanation ended with a loud whine.

"Did you really think taking care of a child was going to be easy?" Tori asked.

"No, but I wasn't expecting for my heart and soul to be ripped out every time Emma misbehaves." Sammy admitted.

"Lance is worse at punishing Emma than you are." Fabian said.

"Excuse me?" Lance crossed his arms.

"I know what he's talking about, you never punish Emma, you just tell her to leave or to talk to her mom." Tori said.

"I can raise a child better than you." Giriko laughed.

"Bullshit, you'd get them killed." Lance scoffed.

"I think Giriko could handle it." Hope stated.

"He wouldn't last five minutes." Lance said.

"Is that a challenge you half-bred punk?" Giriko asked.

"Maybe it is." Lance smirked.

"Mom, the men are measuring dicks again." JJ huffed, slumping down in his seat.

"I'd like to see the outcome of this." Free chuckled.

"Here's the bet, I guarantee that you can not handle taking care of Emma tomorrow, for the whole day." Lance said and then let out a soft chuckle. "And when you can't you have to do everything that I tell you to do for a whole week."

"And when I can?" Giriko asked.

"Then you can do whatever you want to me for a week and if you make one sexual joke Vickii I will hurt you." Lance pointed a finger towards Vickii while looking at Giriko.

"I would never-"

"I would." Sammy laughed, cutting off Vickii's protest.

"Can I help him?" Hope asked. "I wanna spend all day with Emma."

"Sure, you don't even have to be part of the bet." Lance said. "We got a deal, Giriko?"

"You bet your ass we do." Giriko grinned.

"Don't I get a say in this? She's my daughter, too." Sammy protested, adjusting herself so her back was on Haley and Rob's laps.

"You can help me boss around Giriko." Lance offered.

"Alright." Sammy shrugged and rolled off of Rob and Haley, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Giriko. "If you hurt my little girl in any way shape or form, I will make you regret the day you crawled out of your mother's womb." She stated, the humor in her voice gone.

"Okay." Giriko leaned away from Sammy.

"Good." Sammy said with a smile and walked out of the room, the timer in the kitchen going off.

"Mama-bear's scary." Jaxon said.

x~x~x

"Alright, Emma, me and Giriko are going to take care of you today." Hope said to Emma, watching the little girl color a cartoon pony purple.

"Are mama and papa okay?" Emma asked, focused on the coloring.

"Yeah, they're just taking a day off."

"Okay. Wanna color with me?" Emma flipped the page in her coloring book and ripped out the next page, holding it towards Hope.

"Sure!" Hope took the page and sat down with Emma, grabbing an orange crayon to color in the cartoon rabbit.

"This is gonna be easy." Giriko muttered, leaning against the wall, watching the two girls color.

"You wanna color too, Mr. Bodyguard?" Emma asked, already ripping out another page.

"I don't color." Giriko stated.

"Please." Emma asked, holding out the word.

"Come on, Giriko. Have some fun." Hope said, tossing a blue crayon at the man.

"Fine. Whatever." Giriko took the page from Emma and sat down. "Looks like I'm coloring the dog blue." He mumbled and started coloring.

"Can I have a candy?" Emma asked Hope a few minutes later.

"Sure."

"No." Giriko corrected. "She just ate breakfast not even ten minutes ago. She doesn't need candy." He explained when Hope opened her mouth to protest.

"But Mr. Bodyguard!" Emma whined. "Mama lets me have candy whenever I want."

"Bullshi-"

"Giriko!" Hope snapped, cutting of his curse.

"I know your mama and like hell-" Hope gave Giriko a glare. "-heck, she gives you candy whenever you ask."

"I want a candy!" Emma cried.

"Have you always been such a brat!?" Giriko shouted.

"Mama!" Emma started crying. "I want my mama!"

"Come here, it's okay, it's okay." Hope hugged Emma and patted the little girl's back. "Hush, hush, everything's fine."

"No!" Emma pushed Hope away and ran out of the room.

"You're going to lose your bet if she cries to Lance and Sammy." Hope said to Giriko.

"Fucking hell." Giriko groaned and ran after Emma. "Emma! Emma get your little ass back here!"

"Looks like someone's gonna lose." Rob sang from the kitchen.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Giriko snapped, walking into the room with Hope right behind him.

"Lance and Sammy have a rule of no candy for Emma till after lunch." Haley casually said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Pretty sure if you break a parenting rule, you lose the bet." Rob stated, gesturing with his head towards Emma, who was kneeling on the counter and searching for candy through the cupboards. Giriko grabbed Emma and lifted her away from the cupboards.

"No! No! Put me down!" Emma yelled, kicking her legs and punching her small fists against Giriko's back.

"It's not even noon." Hope sighed as Giriko left the kitchen.

"How about some help here!?" Giriko called.

"You could always say no." Rob suggested.

"Nah." Hope shrugged. "I promised that I would help and I keep my promises." She added before leaving the kitchen as well.

"What does Sam do when Emma's being a brat?" Giriko asked, Emma still squirming in his arms. "Time-out corner or something like that?" Hope just let out a hum. Giriko plopped Emma down in the corner of her room. "Stay." He ordered.

"She's not a dog, Giriko."

"Well she's sure acting like a female one." Giriko said, facing Hope.

"Bye!" Emma got up and tried to run out of the room again.

"Nope!" Giriko scooped Emma back up, holding her in one arm while he threw open her closet door with the other. When he closed the door, he was holding some rope in his free hand.

"What are you planning on doing with that rope?" Hope asked.

"I'm going to make her stay in the corner." Giriko stated, beginning to wrap it around the little girl.

"You can't just tie her up!" Hope quickly ran over to the man and threw the rope off of Emma.

"Cold!" Giriko dropped Emma when she had put her hand on his back and made her hand as hold as ice. "Did you just use magic on me!?"

"Maybe." Emma said, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm gonna hit her." Giriko threatened.

"You're not gonna it her." Hope stated.

"I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." Hope cut Giriko, her tone shutting the man up.

"You two fight like mama and papa." Emma giggled.

"I got an idea!" Hope went over to Emma's dresser and grabbed the remote for her small television. "Here Emma, let's watch _Cats Don't Dance_."

"Yay!" Emma struggled in Giriko's grip till the man put her down. She ran over to her t.v. and sat down in front of it, her eyes wide.

"There you go." Hope got the movie set up quickly and walked back over to Giriko, a smug look on her face.

"Emma didn't even come out of Sam and she's basically the same person." Giriko sighed. "Same hair, eyes and personality. Are we sure Sam didn't accidentally birth Emma when she was fifteen?"

"How do you accidentally birth your own daughter?" Hope asked.

"A spell, drugs, a long night in Vegas?" Giriko suggested.

"Never mind. So, here's the plan. She watches this, we get her lunch, see if she'll watch it again, play with her and her dolls, give her dinner, dessert, a bath and tuck her into bed."

"And then Lance has to whatever I say for a week." Giriko chuckled.

"Yep." Hope sat down next to Emma while Giriko sat on Emma's bed and the three watched the movie together.

The day, miraculously, went by without anymore serious accidents. Emma behaved a little better after the movie ended and when Hope gave her candy after lunch. Giriko and Hope managed to keep her calm-ish for the rest of the day. Watching the movie two more times, to the point where if Giriko heard _Big and Loud_ one more time he was going to cut his own head off and playing pretend with Emma's dolls and painting Giriko's face with face paints, the little girl was finally exhausted and went to bed with no problems.

"Took her long enough." Giriko mumbled, wiping the last of the paint off of his face with a wet towel.

"You're not that bad of a father." Hope stated, getting a confused look from Giriko. "You've had a daughter before, haven't you?" She asked.

"Um...yeah. About a good two-hundred years ago though." Giriko admitted.

"What was her name?"

"Samantha."

"That explains a lot." Hope chuckled. "No other kids?"

"After Samantha passed, couldn't bring myself to have another one." Giriko explained.

"Makes sense." Hope said. "But you were adorable with Emma, by the way."

"Tell anyone that and I'll chop that little body of yours into tiny little pieces." Giriko warned.

"Love you too, Giriko." Hope giggled before leaving the room. Giriko only rolled his eyes and saw that Emma had dropped her stuffed dog. He sighed to himself, picked up the dog and put it back between Emma's arms.

"Guess I can see why Sam wants to keep ya." Giriko muttered to himself before leaving the room as well, closing the door behind him.

"She's alive." Giriko heard Hope giggle as he approached the living room.

"Good." Lance's voice had a hint of a chuckle in it.

"I'm going to bed, night you two." Hope left the living room when Giriko walked in.

"Now I see where she got 'you two'." Giriko said, seeing that Lance was sitting on the couch with Sammy's head on his lap, the young woman asleep. "You do realize that you lost, right?"

"Yep." Lance said with a shrug. "But it's worth it. Sam's going through enough at the moment and really needed a day off from Emma."

"You're seriously willing to do a whole week of doing everything I say just so your girlfriend, not-girlfriend can have a day off?" Giriko asked.

"Yeah, plus I needed a day off as well." Lance admitted.

"How did you keep her from busting in and screwing up the bet? The moment in the kitchen when Emma was screaming, when she was crying for her at the beginning of the day?"

"Music." Lance answered, pointing at Sammy's ears where there were headphones in them, a song being faintly heard when the two stopped speaking.

"Smart." Giriko said.

"Can't run an entire evil corporation without knowing a few tricks." Lance winked.

"Don't wink at me." Giriko huffed. "Now, first thing you have to do for me. Go to bed." He ordered, walking over and scooping Sammy off of Lance's lap, holding her bridal style. "I'll make sure this one makes it to her bed alive as well, don't worry." Giriko said.

"Thanks." Lance sighed.

"How much longer till she's back to normal? Or, well, as normal as she used to be?"

"I have no idea." Lance rubbed his head. "Her emotions still aren't completely back yet and...fucking Gwen."

"We'll talk more about this later. Now, bed."

"Yes sir." Lance chuckled.


	34. Chapter 34

"Is Sammy still asleep?" Vickii asked Lance, watching the boy dice up some tomatoes for the omelettes he and Rob were going to make for breakfast.

"Let her sleep, she's earned it." Rob chuckled, whisking some eggs.

"She did nothing but sleep yesterday, too. Sleep's good for ya, but it's not healthy to only do that." Jaxon stated.

"It's not even noon yet, if she's not up by then, I'll get her." Lance said.

"Emma's not up either, she usually wakes up when she hears us." Hope said. "I'm going to go check on her."

"She went to bed early last night." Giriko said. "The thing should be up by now."

"Please don't call my daughter a thing." Lance said.

"Guys!" Hope screamed, scaring everyone as she ran back into the kitchen. "Emma's gone!"

"She's probably just playing somewhere in the house." JJ said. "Right?"

"Emma!" Lance called, dropping his knife and walking out of the room. "Emma, it's time to eat! Emma!"

"Is Sam here?" Free asked.

"I'll check." Haley said and left as well.

"Emma!" Lance ran back into the kitchen. "Where is she!?"

"Sammy's gone too." Haley reported, walking back in.

"Not again! The last time the both of them were gone-" Lance stopped when the back door opened up and Sammy and Emma entered the house, both covered in mud. "Oh my God!" Lance ran over to Sammy and Emma, looking both of them over for injuries and finding none.

"What happened?" Fabian asked.

"You both look like you've been rolling around in a barn." Vickii added.

"Where have you been!?" Lance snapped. "You can't just run off like that without telling us!"

"One; I'm an adult, I can leave if I want to and two; I told you I was taking Emma outside to play." Sammy stated.

"No you didn't. We all thought that you and Emma were still in bed." Lance said.

"I'm pretty sure I told you." Sammy huffed. "I clearly remember saying, 'Sean, I'm taking Emma out...side'." She stopped herself and looked down.

"I thought her memories were back to normal." Giriko said.

"Her soul's not perfectly back together, some of the memories might get mixed up or something." Free suggested.

"Sorry, guys." Sammy rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't mean to scare y'all like that, I had really thought-"

"You're fine, don't apologize." Lance cut Sammy off. He grabbed a dish-rag, used the sink to get some water on it and started wiping the mud off of Sammy's cheek. "What were you two doing out there to get this messy?"

"Mud-fight!" Emma giggled and clapped her hands, the mud on them splattering and landing on the floor.

"They're making a mess." Giriko muttered. "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Since when did you ever clean?" Free scoffed.

"How about you shut your whore mouth?" Giriko let out a huff, crossing his arms.

"Do you two need a hug?" Sammy asked, holding her mud covered arms out and lifting her eyebrows, a large smirk on her face.

"Oh hell, no!" Giriko stepped back. "I've dealt with enough mud in my life making a shit ton of golems."

"Are you scared of a little dirt?" Free mocked.

"Don't make me pimp slap your nasty ass back to pup-hood." Giriko threatened.

"Sam, I think he could use some love." Free chuckled.

"Emma, don't watch." Sammy laughed before walking towards Giriko.

"Fuck no!" Giriko tried to run out of the room, but Free blocked him and before he could push the man away, Sammy was hugging him from behind. "Why is it cold!" Giriko yelped, prying Sammy's arms off of him.

"Now that I think of it, it hasn't rained for a good week. Where did you guys get the mud?" Hope asked.

"Did y'all use the hose?" Jaxon asked.

"We would have heard the water running." Vickii stated.

"Emma got a little too excited and soaked the ground under us." Sammy answered. "I slipped and we both started playing in mud cause we figured, why not?"

"You are nineteen years old, Sam and you're playing in the mud like you're a child." Lance sighed.

"And you're shocked because?" JJ asked.

"She is your girlfriend." Tori added.

"Well..." Lance crossed his arms and sighed. "She still hasn't given me a straight answer yet for what we are."

"Seriously?" Giriko scoffed. "Y'all seemed to be pretty close last night, friends don't sleep in each other's laps."

"Have you met this group?" Haley said. "Just yesterday morning Sammy was sprawled out across me and Rob and the entire group sleeps in piles all the time."

"Sam, if you don't the boy a straight answer, I'm doing it for ya." Vickii warned.

"You can't force her into this." Jaxon stated. "She has to make this decision on her own."

"Even though I'd be ecstatic if she said no and we finally got Lance away from us, I'm with Jaxon." Rob said.

"Would you guys stop talking like I'm not even in the room!?" Sammy snapped. "Despite what everyone thinks, I am an adult and can make my own choices!" Sammy stormed out of the kitchen, Emma following her mama.

"Someone's a little snippy today." Giriko muttered.

"Shut up, she's got a right to be." Lance said, going straight back to dicing the tomatoes. "Hope, could you please make sure that Emma gets cleaned up and that Sam's fine."

"Okay." Hope left the room as well, leaving everyone in silence.

"Any luck on finding Gwen?" Free asked.

"Would you fucking let me make breakfast in peace for ten damned seconds!?" Lance slammed the knife against the counter.

"Someone's loosing their cool." Giriko chuckled.

"Make one more fucking comment, I dare you!" Lance glared at Giriko.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down there, witch-boy. There's not need to get your panties in a twist." Giriko held his hands up. Lance took in a breath and dumped the tomatoes into a bowl.

"Sorry. Let's just finish breakfast." Lance said.

x~x~x

Lance stood on the front porch, alone, the sky dark and the house asleep. He stuck the cigarette into his mouth and flicked his lighter, the small flame burning the cigarette tip and smoke puffing out of the end. He pocketed his lighter and took a deep drag of the cigarette, removing it from his mouth and holding the smoke in for a second before blowing it all out in one large puff. Lance was about the take a second breath when he heard the door behind him open.

"Didn't know you smoked." Sammy stated softly.

"I usually don't. Only happens when I'm really stressed, my mother got me into the habit." Lance admitted. "I know it's disgusting, but some habits are hard to kill." Sammy closed the door before walking over to Lance. She took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it and smashed it with her foot.

"These things are killing my father, I'm not letting it happen to you too." Sammy said, still grinding her foot against the ground and staring at it.

"Cancer?" Lance asked.

"Not yet." Sammy finally removed her foot. "And I hope it never gets that far, but he's pretty fucked at the moment if he doesn't stop. Insurance, the doctor and my mama are all begging him to stop."

"Why doesn't he?"

"Like you said, some habits are hard to kill." Sammy shrugged. "But, whatever, it's his life. He can waste it away for five minutes of whatever satisfaction cigarettes give him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to do with it." Sammy rubbed one of her arms, feeling the awkwardness in the air as the two stood in silence.

"Why did you come out here? I thought you were asleep." Lance asked.

"I was, but Emma had a bad dream so I had to get her back to bed." Sammy explained. "And I had checked to see if you were here, but when I didn't see you in your room or on the couch, I assumed you were either outside or you ran off."

"You checked on me?"

"I check on everyone if I wake up in the middle of the night. Call it motherly instinct or whatever, I just like making sure that everyone's okay."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah...I guess." Sammy swallowed before speaking again. "Have you been able to locate Gwen yet?"

"Sam, don't worry about that. We need to take care of you first before taking care of Gwen."

"What if I can never be fixed, Lance? What if I can be fixed, but it takes too long? I don't want the world to suffer anymore because I'm so fucked up." Sammy said.

"I'm not going to allow Gwen to do more damage than what I can prevent, I promise." Lance said.

"Then tell me where she's at and I'll help."

"Sam, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Gwen is currently hiding, she's using the Black Magic Dealers to do her dirty work, I know she is. Finding her is going to be hard, but curing you is my top priority right now."

"Well, push me aside. Find Gwen and we'll take care of me later."

"Sam-"

"Please. We have to stop her. We have to stop her as soon as possible. People are dying everyday, the DWMA loses members everyday because of her. I came way too close to almost losing most of my friends because of her."

"I...I understand." Lance sighed.

"Thank you. Now, let's get back to bed, we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Sammy stated and started heading for the door.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What are we? I mean...after everything that's been happening I don't know if we're together, if we're not, if we're just on a break or just...I don't know."

"We're...complicated. If you want to make this like a Facebook status. I don't know either, not really, I guess."

"I miss you." Lance said.

"I miss you too." Sammy smiled a little.

"I miss everything that we were."

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure we're complicated?"

"I..."

"Would you two just kiss already!?" Giriko called from inside the house.

"Giriko!" Lance snapped and Sammy started laughing.

"Good-night, Lancey." Sammy chuckled, giving Lance a quick peck and went back into the house. Lance froze for a second before laughing himself when Giriko shouted, 'took you two long enough!'.


	35. Chapter 35

"One a scale of one to ten, how flexible are you?" Sammy asked, reading off of a slip of paper.

"Negative nine." Fabian answered without missing a beat. Everyone in the room laughed.

"You think he's joking." Tori scoffed. "He's serious." She stood up and bent over a little, her hands touching her knees. "This is how far he can go."

"Farther than me." JJ chuckled.

"Seriously?" Giriko got up and bent over as well, touching the tips of his toes.

"I can touch my toes too." Jaxon lifted his foot and grabbed it. "Ta-da."

"Can you go down more?" Vickii asked Giriko, pulling Jaxon back down to his seat.

"Nope." Giriko grunted and he sat down.

"I got this." Sammy was up next and she bent over, laying her hands flat on the floor. "Dance classes make you a little flexible." She laughed.

"Do the splits." Haley said.

"Fuck no." Sammy laughed, plopping herself back on the couch. "Last time I did the splits for you guys, I pulled my hamstring and now I can't do them anymore."

"That sucks." Rob said.

"Yeah it does, now I have to go through the pain of doing them every day and holding it." Sammy sighed.

"Weren't you doing that anyways?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but I could let go and just chill for a bit." Sammy stated, picking her cards up and dropping a three onto the pile that sat in the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna grab a drink real quick, want anything?" Lance asked Sammy after putting a six down.

"Sprite, please." Sammy said.

"Yes, ma'am." Lance chuckled before leaving the room.

"You two officially together now?" Vickii asked, tossing down her card.

"Yep." Sammy answered, watching Jaxon mumble for a second before putting down a card.

"Asshole." Rob cursed, grabbing a piece of paper from the large bowl that sat next to the cards.

"I witnessed it happen." Giriko added.

"Please tell me it wasn't gross." JJ begged.

"Nah, they didn't do anything but talk." Giriko said.

"Took them long enough." Vickii chuckled.

"That's what I said!" Giriko laughed.

"The Sance ship is sailing again." Hope giggled.

"Yep, now what does the paper say?" Sammy asked Rob.

"Jesus." Rob sighed and got up.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't say 'Jesus'." Haley said and grabbed the paper. "Hah! He has to do the worm!"

"Do it, do it, do it!" Hope chanted, pumping her fists in the air.

"This is going to end badly for me." Rob muttered, moving the pile of cards and the bowl to the side so he had room. "Very badly." He added before plopping down on the ground, grunting as he attempted to move his body like a worm. "Am I doing the worm yet?"

"More like a dead worm." Fabian chuckled.

"Can I stop now?" Rob asked, laying on the floor in defeat. "Please."

"Sure and you can do your job, asshole." Haley laughed, dropping a two on top of the card pile.

"Why did I ever agree to play this game?" Rob asked, sweeping the cards to the side before sitting back down.

"Well, it was either this or watch _Cats Don't Dance_ twenty times with Free and Emma." Lance stated, entering the room with two cups.

"I am sick and tired of that movie." Jaxon groaned.

"Do not diss my favorite movie." Sammy warned, taking her cup of soda from Lance as the boy sat down.

"I'm not dissing it, we've just seen it fifty times in the past two days." Jaxon said.

"How can you stand to see one movie so many times, I get it's your favorite, but still." Giriko asked.

"Because the animation is smooth, the voice-acting and singing is on point, the plot represents what I want in life and the villain song is literally me." Sammy explained.

"Don't you dare-" JJ warned.

"Big and loud!" Sammy screamed as loud as she could, throwing her body to the side and laying across Lance's lap. "It's gonna be bigger, loud!"

"Sam-" Lance started laughing, his protest being stopped.

"Gonna make your mama proud!" Sammy tried to sit back up, but lost her balance. Lance caught her, but her drink was spilled across his lap, making him yelp from the cold and drop Sammy to the floor.

"What was that sound?" Vickii asked.

"It sounded really silly." Hope giggled.

"I am a man who just got freezing soda spilled across his lap, let me make my noises!" Lance snapped, grabbing the napkins on the end-table and patting his crotch with them.

"Yes, that screech was very manly." JJ chuckled.

"Reminds me a lot of the noise Sammy makes when you blow in her ear." Haley said a smirk appearing on her lips a moment later.

"What's with the face?" Sammy asked, not having heard Haley's comment since she had still been laughing.

"Rob, you get the ear, we'll hold her down." Haley ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Rob chuckled.

"Wait, the ear...oh hell no!" Sammy tried to stand up, but Jaxon was already on top of her. "Don't make me throw you through the wall!" She threatened Jaxon before more people piled on top of her, the threat getting weaker and weaker with each person. "What is my life!?" Sammy screeched, her whole body pinned down by everyone but Lance, Rob and Giriko.

"What are you guys doing!?" Lance snapped.

"Just wait, it's beautiful." JJ chuckled.

"I hate all of you!" Sammy yelled, turning her head back and forth away from Rob. "Why am I friends with you!?" She continued yelling until Giriko held her face to the side and Rob blew into her ear. Sammy's entire body tensed up, clenching her mouth shut.

"What am I missing!?" Lance asked. "Would you guys get off of-" Lance stopped when Rob blew into Sammy's ear again and Sammy let out a loud, high-pitched squeak.

"Again, again!" Hope giggled and Rob complied, another loud squeak soon followed.

"Alright, enough, let the girl breathe." Giriko said, letting Sammy's head go and standing. The others followed suit, leaving Sammy sitting on the floor, her face bright red.

"I hate all of you." She repeated, looking at the floor.

"Well, she's almost done." Hope said.

"What are you talking about? She's not a cake." Giriko asked.

"She's embarrassed, her soul's almost back to normal." Hope explained.

"Are you going to be pouting all day now?" Lance asked, helping Sammy to her feet.

"Maybe." Sammy muttered.

"That's no-" Lance stopped when his phone went off. Lance mouthed 'one moment' and held a finger towards Sammy as he answered his phone. "Yes? What is it?" The room was silent and they watched the young man react to what he was being told. "You found her! Great! Book the first flight there and text me the time. Thank you, Max."

"They found Gwen?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah." Lance answered.

"Where?"

"California."


	36. Chapter 36

"Are we there yet?" Vickii groaned, slumping down in her seat.

"We've only been driving for three hours." JJ stated.

"I can't believe they shut down the airlines." Hope said.

"Why are we shocked? With the war that Gwen caused getting closer and closer to America, they don't want to risk-"

"Please don't talk politics." Haley interrupted Rob. "I'm so not in the mood for it."

"It's not really politics." Rob corrected.

"Whatever title you want to give it, I really don't want to talk or hear about it." Jaxon crossed his arms. "I'm sick of all of this shit."

"Aren't we all?" Tori muttered.

"Why are we even driving to California? By the time we get there, Gwen'll be done with whatever she's doing there and will be gone." Fabian asked.

"This is the closest thing to a lead we've had in a while." JJ said. "We might as well follow it until something better comes along."

"Pretty sure he was asking Lance." Vickii said.

"And I'm pretty sure he's not listening right now." Tori added.

The group continued talking while Lance drove the car, occasionally glancing to the side to check on Sammy, who had fallen asleep a while ago. Her head rested against the window and she hugged her stuffed tiger tightly to her chest, her face empty of any emotion and body fully relaxed. Lance preferred Sammy being asleep at the moment, with her dislike of cars and the conversation heading into unfavorable territory. He was also thankful for Rose agreeing to stay at home with Emma, keeping both of them away from the danger and he also had a few DWMA students watching the house as well in case something happened while they were away. Everyone in the car started complaining after a particularly deep pothole sent them flying into the air for a brief moment.

"Lancey?" Sammy groaned out, the bump having woke her. "Are we at the hotel yet?" She blinked several times and saw that the sun was still out.

"Not for a good while still. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you for the next pit stop." Lance gave Sammy a quick smile before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Don't think I can now." Sammy admitted and sat back up, letting out a soft yawn as she stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Good hour."

"Only an hour?" Sammy whined. "I was hoping to be asleep longer than that."

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Lance asked.

"What do you think?" Sammy blew out a soft puff of air.

"Sammy finally up?" Hope asked.

"Sadly." Sammy popped her tongue.

"You really don't like cars, do you?" Fabian asked.

"What was your first hint?"

"Do you really want me to answer that or are you just being overly sarcastic like usual."

"Don't be a whore."

"Too late." Fabian chuckled.

"Lance, dude, pull over at the next rest stop, I gotta piss." Jaxon said.

"You just went an hour ago." Vickii said.

"And the last stop we made I bought a giant ass soda and I drank it all." Jaxon held up the large cup.

"You're worse than me." Hope giggled.

"I'm sorry that my manly bladder is screaming for release!" Jaxon said louder than he should have.

"What makes a bladder manly?" JJ asked.

"It's mine." Jaxon chuckled.

"Hurry up to that rest stop, I think I'm gonna puke." Tori said.

"Please no peeing or puking in the van." Sammy said.

"Why am I here again?" Lance sighed.

"Because you love us." Sammy sang.

"He loves you." Haley corrected. "We're just the attachment."

"The price to pay for loving a Sammy." Rob added.

"We should get shirts that say that." Hope said. The group all yelped when Lance suddenly slammed on the break and honked the horn as a car cut him off and almost made Lance hit it.

"You fucking piece of fucking shit!" Lance yelled. "You fucking scared my fucking girlfriend and I fucking hope you fucking crash into a fucking shit-truck!" Everyone sat in silence for a moment as Lance let out a huff of air and pulled into a rest area.

"Gotta pee!" Jaxon jumped out of the van before Lance could even turn it off and sprinted for the restrooms. The others climbed out of the van as well, either heading for the vending machine's or started walking around to stretch out their legs.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked Sammy when he noticed that she still hadn't moved.

"Yeah, still recovering." Sammy admitted.

"Sorry about that." Lance finally turned the van off.

"That was the most cursing I've ever heard from you." Sammy said. Lance let out a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I might have over-done it a bit."

"I like it."

"Gross!" JJ called.

"Do you even know what we're saying!?" Sammy called back.

"I know that look!"

"What look!?"

"Bitch, you know!"

"Whore!" Sammy stuck out her tongue when JJ flipped her off. "Sorry, we can try talking alone later. A lot's happened and I think we just need some time to...chill." Sammy gave Lance a small smile before throwing open the door and hopping out of the van. "You hooker! You ruined our moment!" Lance watched Sammy go over to JJ and the two looked as if they were arguing, but were soon laughing

Lance watched Sammy go over to JJ and the two looked as if they were arguing, but were soon laughing. Vickii was standing with JJ and she only rolled her eyes at them. Hope went up to the two and held onto Sammy's arm, making a wide gesture with her other hand and JJ and Sammy laughed at her comment. Tori and Fabian exited the main building, Tori was holding a pamphlet in her hand. She showed it to the others and they all started talking with high excitement. Jaxon came out of the restroom and went over to the group, taking the pamphlet from Tori and reading it real quick. Jaxon got into whatever the paper showed and made large movements with his arms are he spoke. Haley and Rob joined the group, small bags of chips in their arms. The others spoke to the two and now the entire group was jumping around and Lance could hear their voices, muffled by the car. Lance let out a sigh and slumped down in his seat, putting his hands to his face and ran them down, groaning as he did. When he finished, he looked back at the group and saw Sammy looking back at him, waving with her hand for him to join them.

"The price to pay for loving a Sammy." Lance said softly. He chuckled when he saw that everyone else was now waving at him. "I guess it's not that bad of a price."


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you texting Rose again?" Lance asked, seeing Sammy using her phone as he drove.

"No..."

"Give me the phone." Lance held his hand out.

"No!" Sammy leaned away from Lance.

"Samantha, give me the phone." Lance tried to keep his eyes on the road while he reached towards Sammy.

"No, you're driving!" Sammy slapped Lance's hand away. "Lancey, no!"

"Could you two not!?" Vickii snapped when the car swerved a little.

"I'm too young to die!" Hope cried.

"We're fine, now give me the phone!" Lance yanked his hand back when Sammy licked it. "Why do you always do that!?"

"It works, doesn't it?" Sammy closed her phone and tucked it away.

"That's the tenth time you've texted Rose in the past hour, they're fine." JJ said.

"You can't blame me for worrying. Emma's my baby and I know we just met Rose, but she's a sweet girl and I don't want anything to happen to either of them." Sammy stated. "Plus I was just letting them know we made it to California."

"That's why I made them stay back." Lance rubbed Sammy's shoulder. "They're a lot safer at home with the DWMA watching them than with us at the moment. Emma's been through enough in her four years and Rose wouldn't be able to handle something like this."

"Are we almost to the hotel yet?" Fabian asked. "I think I'm losing feeling in my legs."

"Thirty more minutes, think you can make it?" Lance raised an eyebrow when he saw that a truck was getting very close to the rear bumper.

"He's riding our ass." Rob scoffed. "Dumbass is gonna make us crash."

"I think that's their point." Lance pressed the gas and saw that the truck sped up as well.

"Not wanting to scare anyone or anything, but they're kishins." Hope said, kneeling on her seat and looking back.

"Shit!" Lance cursed.

"We're on a crowded highway! What the fuck are they thinking!? They're gonna get a lot of people killed!" Tori yelled.

"They don't care. They're probably hires of Gwen and were told to get us no matter what. Dead or alive." Lance looked around before taking in a deep breath. "Sam, cover your eyes and everyone else hold on."

"Why would I-" Sammy stopped herself and screamed when Lance suddenly slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel to the left. She curled up in the seat and covered her whole face with her arms as Lance sped up in the almost empty lane.

"Do it again!" Vickii laughed, the rush getting to her.

"Be careful what you wish for." Lance said and yanked the wheel the wheel to the right, cutting off a car and ignoring the honking.

"The truck's next to us!" Tori said.

"Duck!" Fabian grabbed Tori and pulled her down with him, the others following suit as gunshots were fired into the van.

"This is not okay!" Jaxon yelled.

"Haley, reach under your seat." Lance ordered, honking the horn to tell the car in front of him to move.

"How long has this been here!?" Haley cried when she pulled out a gun.

"That's also not okay!" Rob said.

"At the moment it doesn't matter, shot their tires!" Lance honked more, the other drivers slowly catching on to what's happening.

"But they'll spin out, what about the other cars?" Haley asked.

"That's why I put them on the edge. If they crash it'll either be into the side of the road or into us and I'm ready for the second option." Lance said.

"I'm not!" Samm cried. "I'm not ready for any of this!"

"Everything's going to be fine, just stay down and calm. Haley, do it!" Lance stuck his upper half out of his window. "Move!"

"They're bound to reload any second now, do it then." Rob said.

"Someone better be buying me a large ass cookie when we're done with this." Haley made sure the gun was loaded correctly. She inhaled deeply before raising her head, yelling as she fired off several shots into the truck's tires. Haley quickly put her head back down and everyone heard the truck screech loudly before a loud crunching sound filled the air. "Did it really work?"

"Hope, are they dead?" Lance asked.

"I don't wanna look." Hope whimpered.

"There's no way anyone could survive that." Vickii said. "Car's totaled, flipped and..." She flinched a little. "There's fire."

"Should we call the cops?" Tori asked.

"Someone else will get it." Lance finally slowed the car down to the speed limit. "Looks like we shaved off ten minutes to the hotel." He chuckled weakly.

"And we've shaved off ten years of my life." Sammy groaned, body still curled up.

"We'll need to get her a cookie too." Fabian said.

"And I thought my driving was crazy." JJ grabbed a bottle of water and sipped from it. "Then again, I don't get chased and attacked by kishins when I drive."

"We should pull over and clean up the glass." Tori said, picking up a large chunk.

"We can wait till we get to the hotel. I'll look up some auto-shops and see if I can get the windows fixed soon." Lance glanced at the rearview window and sat that no one got hurt, but they were all obviously affected by the attack. "I know that there's a Waffle House near the hotel, we could hit that after getting unpacked."

"Waffle House! I want waffles!" Sammy said, perking up and forgetting about her fear.

"That didn't take much." Jaxon chuckled. "She's already back to normal."

"Their hash browns are really good too and they're all so nice and the entire place smells really good and-"

"Sam, breathe." Vickii cut Sammy off. "We get it, you like Waffle House."

"Guess that means none of us get a choice about this?" Tori chuckled. "Waffle House for everyone tonight."


	38. Chapter 38

"There's been a report of an accident-"

"Damn that was fast." Jaxon said, preventing Rob from hearing the rest of the reporter's sentence.

"Hush." Rob held a finger towards Jaxon.

"There are no signs of any bodies, but witnesses say that there were two men in the truck and they had been firing at a van, the whereabouts of the van and the passengers conditions of that vehicle are unknown."

"Another unsolved case that we caused." Haley said, taking a bite of her cookie.

"Don't talk so loud, someone could overhear you." Lance snapped in a whisper.

"It's Waffle House, everyone's really cool here." JJ said, holding his cup out while the waitress refilled it with some cola.

"What are you doing?" Vickii asked as Sammy took the lemon slice from her cup. Sammy ignored her and shoved the lemon into her mouth, having the peel stick out as she smiled at a little boy. The child had been crying, but stopped and giggled when he saw Sammy's face. The father followed his son's stare and made eye-contact with Sammy. Sammy kept smiling and waved at the man. The man smiled back and mouthed 'thank you'. Lance grabbed Sammy's arm and made her spin around in her bar stool, having her face the counter again.

"Jealous, much?" Sammy chuckled as she took the lemon slice out of her mouth.

"Never." Lance stated with a straight face and ate a forkful of eggs.

"So we never figured out sleeping arrangements." Tori said. "We checked out three rooms, tossed everything in one of them and headed straight here. Who's sleeping where?"

"I got this." JJ grabbed a napkin and a pen. He drew three boxes and started to write down names. "We'll put Tori, Fabian, Rob, and Haley in one room. Jaxon, Vickii, Hope and myself in another and that leaves Lance and Sammy with the third one." JJ let out an 'oh' and started scribbling out names. "Or we could put all of the girls in one room, the boys in the other and use the third as a storage unit."

"What's wrong with Sam-Sam and Lance having their own room..." Hope put her hands over her mouth and giggled when she got it.

"Would all of you grow up?" Lance scoffed. "We'll talk more about this when we get back and knowing how this group works, we will all end up in the same room anyways with half of us on the floor, two people actually using the beds, someone in the closest, another in the bathtub and one on the couch."

"That sounds pretty accurate." Fabian admitted.

"Dibs on the bathtub." Sammy chuckled and finished her milk.

"You are not sleeping in the bathroom!" Lance snapped lowering himself in embarrassment when he noticed that half of the diner was staring at him.

"Don't be so loud, someone might overhear you." Haley said, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Lance growled.

"Anything else I could get you lovely people this evening?" The waitress asked.

"The check please." Lance put a hand over Sammy's mouth, knowing that she was going to ask for yet another cup of milk.

"Do you think the bodies faded away?" Jaxon asked as everyone cleaned up.

"I thought bodies only did that when killed by a weapon." Hope said.

"And if they do that without a weapon, wouldn't the souls be left behind?" JJ added.

"They most likely just made a mistake, you know how unreliable the media can be sometimes." Lance stated as he handed money to the cashier.

"Give me the keys, I'll drive us back." JJ said. Lance didn't bother with arguing and handed the younger man the keys as he signed the receipt.

"Shotgun!" Jaxon yelled and ran out of the diner.

The group was now sorting through the bags after getting back to the hotel. They left almost everything in their bags, ready for having to leave in a hurry at any moment. They figured that when they were tired, they'd separate or settle down for bed, no longer caring where anyone went anymore. They were playing a very lazy game of Truth or Dare, which was mostly just truths with the occasional dare, the dare usual being making someone get up and grabbing a snack or a drink.

"Gotta pee!" Sammy announced and hopped up, running into the bathroom without another word.

"It's probably from the six cups of milk that you drank." Lance called.

"Don't judge me!" Sammy called back.

"My turn, Fabian, truth or dare?" Hope asked.

"Truth."

"Shocker." Vickii chuckled.

"Alright, who's worse at driving, Tori or JJ?" Hope asked.

"Neither of them are terrible, Tori just gets angry and JJ's...scary." Fabian answered.

"Scary? What do you mean scary?" JJ asked.

"Do you even know what a speed limit is?" Rob said. Sammy came out of the bathroom, drying her hands off with a towel and felt as if there was a sudden change in the air. Something felt thicker and harsher than what it was just a moment ago.

"Do you even know what a gas pedal is?" JJ snapped.

"He's just trying not to get us all killed." Vickii said harshly.

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"At least I can admit that I'm a bitch you fucking whore!"

"Neither of you are getting anything done by yelling!" Hope snapped.

"Look who finally has a voice!" Tori scoffed.

"I've always had a voice! Mine's just not as annoying as yours!"

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't have a voice sometimes." Haley said to Tori.

"Pretty sure everyone thinks the same of you!" Tori shoved Haley away from her.

"Don't shove her!" Jaxon pushed Tori.

"Don't shove her!" Fabian pushed Jaxon as well.

"I love that the only time you show that you have balls is when your girlfriend is involved!" Jaxon mocked. "What about the rest of us!?"

"He's too much of a chicken to worry about us." Rob said.

"I'll show you who the chicken is!" Fabian tackled Rob and was about to punch him when Sammy screamed.

"Stop!" Everyone looked up at Sammy and saw that she was about to cry. "What is wrong with you!? What is wrong with all of you!?"

"Sam-"

"Why weren't you trying to stop them? Why did you just sit there?" Sammy yelled at Lance. "We were just fine a moment ago and suddenly everyone's pissed off for no reason!" Sammy stormed through the room. "Call me when you're all done being assholes." She said before slamming the door shut behind her.

Sammy sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Why was she crying over this? Her friends are probably just testy. It's been a long drive with little sleep and the all need some sleep, everything will be fine in the morning. Right?

"Everyone yelling at each other?" Sammy turned around and saw herself staring at Gwen. Sammy only huffed and turned her arm into weapon form, ready to attack. "I don't think that's a good idea." Gwen warned before stepping to the side, avoiding Sammy's attack. "You're a little weak at the moment."

"Fuck off." Sammy tried to attack again but didn't have enough energy to keep her arm in weapon form. "I don't need my ax to fight you." Sammy lunged forward and landed face-first onto the ground when Gwen avoided her again.

"Stay." Gwen said and stepped on Sammy's back when she tried to get up. "Ethan, Liam, cut the spell." Sammy looked up and saw the two men that were in the truck walk away from the side of the hotel building. "By the time they recover and will look for her, we'll be long gone."

"You're taking me away, again?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but this time it's different. I don't want them to find you so quickly this time, I need to make sure you're ready to see them. There's a couple little things I need to do to you this time. Lisa made you weaker and I needed you to settle a bit before casting the rest of my spells."

"Like hell I'm letting you do that." Sammy pushed against the ground and rolled away from Gwen. Sammy was about to take off, but the men grabbed her. She took in a deep breath to scream, but a hand cut her off.

"Guess I'll cast the first one now. I've been working on this for a while, made it especially for you." Gwen put a hand on Sammy's forehead. "This spell will make you do whatever I say and you'll do anything to accomplish what I tell you to do. You'd call it brainwashing I guess. You've felt this before, right? With my mother? But this time, there will be no going back. There will be no making you return to normal with a few words. No, the only way to break this spell, is for you or I to die." Gwen chuckled as she felt Sammy's struggle get weaker and weaker. "So, enjoy the last few moments of your freedom, cause when this is done, there will be no more of your morals. No more of your dreams or your desires. No more jokes. No more sarcasm. No more Sam." Gwen jerked Sammy's head back and the girl went limp.


	39. Chapter 39

"She's not in the second room."

"She's not in the third room."

"Guys..."

"She's not in the car."

"She's not in the lobby."

"Guys!" Hope's yell made everyone stop. "I found this outside. I think I know what happened to Sam."

"You have to be kidding me." Lance growled and took the paper from Hope's hands.

"Your sister sure does love kidnapping people." JJ scoffed.

"His entire family loves kidnapping people." Vickii corrected.

"She must have found us." Tori said. "Do you think she's the reason we all got so angry earlier?"

"Probably." Haley peeked over Lance's shoulder. "Come on home, there's a play waiting for you."

"Come home? Back to Death City?" Fabian asked.

"I don't think she's talking about Death City." Rob said.

"Where else would she be talking about?" Lance asked.

"'There's a play waiting for you'." Rob pointed at the words as he said them.

"You don't think she..." Jaxon cursed when he got it.

"What am I missing?" Lance asked.

"We're heading back to our hometown." JJ stated.

x~x~x

Lance walked to the van after leaving the rest stop's restroom and found Rob sitting in the driver's seat. The two stared at each other for a moment before Lance opened the van's door.

"Out."

"No."

"Get. Out."

"Lance, dude, you need to get some sleep. Plus I know how to get back to our city from here and It'll be easier and faster for someone who knows the area to be driving." Rob grabbed the door and closed it. "You have driven non-stop this entire time, you drove us up there and have driven most of the way back, you're not going to have any energy to take care of your sister and save Sam if you're tired. Now, get your stubborn ass in this van and go to sleep like everyone else." There was another stare off before Lance let out a soft huff of air.

"I keep forgetting you're tougher than everyone makes you out to be." Lance admitted.

"Yeah, I get that often." Rob turned the van on. "Let's get going, we've got a bitch waiting for us." Lance nodded his head and climbed into the passenger side, settling down and falling asleep, knowing that Rob was right.

When Lance opened his eyes, it was light out and recognized the house that they pulled up in front of. The group got out of the van and knocked on the front door of Sammy's house.

"Oh! Hello there." Sammy's mother answered the door.

"Hello, we were just in the neighborhood and decided to check in on you guys since Sam wasn't able to come with us." JJ said.

"How is my daughter? I haven't heard from her in a very long time." Sammy's mother had a hint of worry in her voice.

"She's just been busy with classes and everything, you know how she is." Haley said with a large smile.

"So, I know all of you, but who's this one?" Sammy's mother pointed at Lance. "

"I'm just another friend of your daughter, ma'am. Name's Sean." Lance bowed his head.

"Polite, that's new." Sammy's mother laughed a little. "Thank for checking in on us, everything's fine, tell Sam to try to visit sometime soon." Everyone said goodbye to the woman and walked away from the door after it was closed.

"Of course, he wakes up when we make it to Sam's house." Fabian said.

"At least it was the last one and we don't have to worry about waking him." Tori said.

"What did I miss while I was asleep?" Lance asked as the group piled back into the van with Tori taking over the driving this time.

"We went to our homes to make sure our families were okay." Jaxon answered. "Fabian got a hold of his and they're all good too."

"What are we doing now? Do you know where Sam's at?"

"If what we think the note says is true, we'll be there very soon." Haley said.

"And we know this place very well." Rob added. Lance watched the houses go by and they eventually reached a beautiful looking building that sat between what looked like a library and a school.

"What is this place?" Lance asked.

"It's where theater productions happen." Hope said.

"Where the choir kids perform." Tori added.

"And where the band kids practice." Rob finished.

"Sammy loves this place, she knows the building like the back of her hand." JJ said as the group got out of the van and walked towards the building.

"But we all know it just as well, well, almost all of us." Jaxon said with a shrug, holding one of the glass doors open for everybody.

"Alright, let's do this. Rob and I will check the tunnels. Jaxon, and Vickii; check the main stage. Tori, and Fabian; check upstairs. Hope and JJ, check the side entrance, and Lance; stay here." Haley ordered.

"Why am I staying here?" Lance asked.

"Just in case they try to get out through the front while we search, now let's..." Haley's voice trailed off when they heard soft clicking. Someone started humming as the clicking got louder.

"Sam!" Lance called out when he saw the young woman calmly walking along the second layer of the building, stopping at the center steps and staring down at her friends with a bored expression.

"Hello." She said, emotionless.

"That dress." JJ said, remembering that what Sammy was wearing was the same one she had when she went fully mad. The tuxedo style dress now had a pair of white leggings underneath of them, black heels on her feet and her hair was down, her curls covering right above her shoulder.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Do you need help?" Rob asked.

"You look really pretty." Hope complimented with a weak smile, scared as she saw Sammy's soul.

"Sam?" Lance's shoulders dropped, fearing the worst. Sammy smirked and popped her black lips, ignoring everyone but Lance as she started to slowly walk down the steps, her shoes making soft taps as she went down.

"Hi, Lancey." Sammy went up to Lance and placed her hands on his chest. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Lance grabbed Sammy's wrists. "Let's go, we can run, fix you up and come back for Gwen."

"Fix me? I don't need to be fixed anymore, Lancey. Stay here with me. Lisa, Gwen and I got everything figured out and I'm fine. I'm finally okay, again. I have control because of Gwen." Sammy stepped back and tried to pull Lance with her. but Lance stayed put.

"They've brainwashed you, haven't they?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Hope answered before Sammy spoke.

"I'm not brainwashed, they helped me, Lancey. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to get help and be okay, again? Let everyone else go home and be safe and stay here with me, everything will work out for everyone. Everyone gets to live and we'll be happy."

"What about the millions of people who are dying right now? Don't they get to live?" Vickii asked.

"Do you truly care about them? You don't even know them. All anyone ever cares about is themselves and I'm trying to allow you guys to do that. To keep yourselves from harm." Sammy said with a fake smile at Vickii. "Come on, Lancey. Let's go, Gwen's not going to wait forever."

"No. I can't do that. We're leaving." Lance stated. Sammy's smile slowly faded away and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Please. Please just say yes. Please." She pleaded.

"I can't." Lance shook his head. Sammy yanked her hands away and walked away, going back up the stairs.

"Sam, wait!" Lance watched as Sammy reached a set of wooden doors.

"Leave! Leave, please!" Sammy yelled, not facing the group and with a hand on one of the door's handles. "I don't want to have to...please. Please go."

"We're not leaving you here!" Hope said. "Your soul is-"

"I know what my soul's like, but I can't go back! There's nothing I can do. Just get out of here and stay safe. Don't fight." Sammy opened the door. She let out a soft sob as she heard her friends running towards her. Why did they have to do this to her? Sammy stepped into the main stage room, the door slamming shut behind her and the voices now muffled. "Showtime."


	40. Chapter 40

"Sam!" Everyone screamed as they ran into the room after Sammy, finding themselves standing in the dark after the door closed behind them.

"They're stuck!" Rob grunted as he yanked on the doors.

"Looks like there's no going back." Haley said. The group looked at the stage when a bright light illuminated Sammy, who was standing in the middle of the stage.

"You were right JJ, I can never get away from the stage." Sammy said, her voice thick with sorrow. "I love the sight of the many seats in front of me, whether they're all filled or not. I love the fell of the stage lights burning into me and keeping me warm. I love the costumes that ranged from my normal wear to dresses I would have never dreamed of putting on. I love the applause at the end of every act. I love performing with my friends. I love helping backstage. I love it all." Sammy's voice cracked and she swallowed before speaking again. "And I hate that I have to partake in one of the worst things I ever have to do in my life on the stage that I love so much. To the people that I love even more."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Fabian asked.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I don't have a choice. You stayed and you said no to joining us, so..." Sammy's arm turned to weapon form. "So I have to fight you and kill you."

"You're joking, right? You're always joking, Sammy!" Tori cried. "I'm ready for the laughter. I'm ready for you to poke fun at us for being scared." Sammy kept a straight face and stared at Tori. "Sammy...where's the joke?"

"There's no joke this time." Sammy cut her arm open and flicked it, a line of black blood went across the front of the stage.

"Sam." Lance took a step forward. Sammy mouthed 'sorry' before raising her hand after returning it to normal and a wall of black spikes came up from the ground. "Sam, don't!" With another flick of her arm, the spikes flew towards her friends.

"Lance, move!" Jaxon grabbed the back of Lance's shirt and pulled the young man down. The spikes stabbed into the wall, staying there for a second before melting and dripping to the floor.

"She's actually trying to kill us!" JJ yelled.

"We've fought her before like this, we just have to jump her and let Hope do her thing." Rob said.

"Are you sure-" Jaxon's question stopped when he had to roll to the side to avoid getting hit by a spike.

"Just transform!" Vickii snapped. Jaxon shook his head and did what Vickii said, the other weapons following suite.

Rob was the first to reach the stage, using a rail in front of the stage that held the orchestra pit to launch himself into the air. He swung Haley wildly towards Sammy, preparing for the young woman to slap the weapon away, using that moment to surprise Sammy with a kick to the side. Rob found himself surprised when Sammy took the kick and held his foot against her. She grabbed the leg with both hands and took a giant step before launching Rob across the stage and slamming him into the wall that was hidden behind the back curtain.

"Stay back here!" Lance ordered JJ and Hope as the others rushed towards Sammy.

"Excuse you!?" JJ snapped.

"Neither of you have weapons, stay here and stay safe! We'll call for Hope when we need her." Lance took off before the two could protest.

"Like fuck I'm just standing here and watching this!" JJ's shout went unheard and he took off along the side of the side of the room and snuck backstage, leaving Hope alone.

Sammy had just caught Tori when Fabian had attempted to hit her with the fan. Sammy turned around and flipped the young man over her shoulder. She raised a foot to stomp on his head, forcing him to release Tori and roll away to dodge the attack. Before Sammy could do anything to Tori, Rob and Vickii were on her back. Fabian quickly snatched Tori back and kicked Sammy in the stomach, making her fall back on top of the two. Sammy managed to get herself to her knees but was unable to get up anymore with Lance and Fabian adding themselves to the pile.

"Hope!" Lance called. Hope flinched for a moment before running to the stage, tripping a little over her feet as she went up the few steps. "Do what you did last time."

"O-Okay." Hope swallowed and placed her hands on the sides of the struggling Sammy. "Oh no..."

"'Oh no'!? What do you mean 'oh no'!?" Lance snapped.

"I can't do-" Hope let out a scream and threw her hands over her ears.

"Hope!" Everyone screamed.

Sammy yanked her arm out of Rob's grip and punched Vickii before jerking both arms back and elbowing Lance and Fabian in their faces. She jumped to her feet and pushed Hope to the side, almost making her fall into the orchestra pit. Sammy took several steps away from the group, arms up and ready for the next attack.

No one could see JJ reaching the top of a flight of stairs and was now with the ropes that held the lights and flats up. He couldn't help himself from getting a feeling of nostalgia as he stared at all of the ropes, while he struggled to see in the limited light and as a spotlight flooded the stage. JJ wished that this was all just a show, that all of this was fake and that when it ended the curtain would close, no one would be hurt and they'd all go home. But that wasn't the case, if the someone actually died from this, there was no getting back up and bowing for curtain-call. If the curtain closed, there was no reopening it and everything being normal. JJ saw where Sammy was standing and looked up, seeing a row of large lights hanging right above her. He followed the rope tied to it and found it knotted to the railing right in front of him.

"She's gonna bitch about a headache after this." JJ said to himself and untied the knot, the rope slipping from his hands. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he watched the lights smash into Sammy's head, knocking the young woman over.


End file.
